Legend Uzumaki Naruto
by yusufnur321
Summary: Dia yang hampir di segel,Setelah mengorbankan tubuh aslinya dan menyegel dirinya dengan Fuinjutsu buatannya .Dan kembali bangkit ,Siap...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

**By : **yusufnur321

Disclamer : Naruto bukan punya aku

Action ,Adventure,Mystery

Pair : ?

Warning : Geje,Typo,OC,OOC,DrakNaru

Summary : **Dia yang hampir tersegel ,Setelah mengorbankan tubuh menyegel diri sendiri dangan fuinjutsu ciptaannya sendir dan kembali denhan tubuh baru ,Siap ...**

A/N : Author baru maaf kalo tidak memuaskan silahkan membaca!

**Tap Tap Tap**

Terdengar drap langkah kaki seorang di dalam gua yang gelap ,Sunyi dan sesekali terdengar suara tetesan - tetesan air yang mengalir perlahan melalui permukaan atau cela - cela Gua,Dengan berjalan sampai langkah itu berhenti di depan sebuah patung manusia yang di tumbuhi oleh lumut-lumut dan tanaman liar,Orang tersebut, Hanya berjarak 1 langkah dari patung tersebut yang di sinari oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui sebuah lubang yang tidak terlalu besar yang tepat di atas kepala patung itu dengan tinggi 5m.

Terlihat 1 langkah dari depan patung itu seorang berjubah hitam di hiasi dengan akses awan merah dan seperti ada yang membungkus depan orang berjubah itu ,Sebuah patung dengan ciri-ciri berkelamin Pria sekitar usia 20 Tahun ke atas,Terlihat patung tersebut memakai jubah yang membalut armor perang jaman dulu,Posisi duduk,Di singgah sana Raja seperti singgah sana- singgah sana Raja kerajaan istana ,Dan kaki kanan di lipat ke paha kiri dengan anggun plus posisi kepala yang terlihat di tumbuhi rambut jabrig di sanggahkan ke punggung lengan kanan dengan wajah terkesa datar sedikit arogan.

POV

Sudah seratus tahun lebih dari kejadian itu ,Sekarang aku akan mulai menjalankan tugasnya .Tugas awal sudah ,"Baiklah saat nya sang Legend Uzumaki no ...-(Sensor) bangkit."Ucap batinku ,dengan senyum misterius aku ambil sebuah botol cairan merah kental dengan sel darah berbeda yaitu darh Uchiha dan Senju .Ya syarat awal tugas ku adalah mencari darah keturunan Rikudo Saninn atau bisa di sebut Dewa nya Shinobi ,Darah ini adalah darah Uchiha dan Senju yang aku tau keturunan Rikudo Saninn.

Ku buka tutup botol itu setelah itu ku buang tutup itu ke sembarang tempat .

**Tes**

Hening

Sepuluh detik kemudian

Krrk...krrkk..sriingg(sinar** cahaya)**

Suara retakan di depanku ,Ku tutup mata ku saat sinar cahaya memenuhi pandanganku dan memperlihatkan wajah ku yang sebelah kanana hitam dan yang kiri putih,Beberapa detik setelah sinar cahaya menghilang ,Aku mundur satu langkah,Seraya berlutut seperti prajurit yang tunduk ke pada Raja nya .

End

Terlihat di depan orang berjubah dengan akses awan merah,Seorang pria berambut hitam sedikit merah di bagian samping atas ke dua kuping yang ciri-ciri nya sama dengan patung yang tadi duduk di singgah sana Raja. Seperti singgah sanah kerjaan,Dengan wajah datar sedikit arogan perlahan bangkit dari singgah sanah nya .

"**Zetsu lama sekali kau membangkitkan ku!**"Ucap sosok pria berambut hitam sedikit merah dengan nada berat.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan ,sampai jumapa di chapter berikutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By: yusufnur321**

**Warn : Typo, DLL **

"Maaf Naruto-Sama,Saya harus mencari keturunan Uchiha sejati dan Senju Naruto-Sama."Ucap orang yang berjubah akses awan merah,Yang di ketahui bernama Zetsu yang di sekitar kepalanya terdapat seperti tumbuhan,Walau berbicara santai tapi Zetsu di dalam hatinya ketakutan saat Tuan nya berbicara dengan nada berat.

Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Zetsu,Berjalan pelan kedepan dengan niat ke mulut Gua."Oh baiklah ,Zetsu berikan aku informasi dunia ini."Ucap Naruto yang masih berjalan ke mulut Gua.

Setelah Tuan nya berjalan melewati nya, Zetsu dengan sigap berdiri dan mengikuti Tuan nya itu yang saat ini telah berhenti dan meneliti atau mengedar pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri,Yang hanya di sekitarnya di penuhi pohon-pohon bersidekap dada dengan wajah datarnya plus jubah hitam yang di pakai berkibar saat angin malam menerpa tepat disamping kiri tuannya Zetsu berkata. "Baik tuan!"Dengan nada serak dan biasa,Seraya menyentuh pundak Tuannya dengan tangan setelah menghormat dan detik berikutnya Naruto ,Seperi ada yang mengalir di saraf-saraf otaknya dengan menahan erengan Naruto coba menstabilkan otak - otaknya dari memori-memori yang sedang di kirim ke otaknya.  
Satu menit kemudian ,Akhirnya selesai mengirim memori-memori yang anak buahnya dapatakan .Naruto berjalan kedepan tepat dua langkah berjalan ,berhenti.

"Pergilah ,Awasi si bocah topeng itu dan kalo ada informasi penting temui aku dan ingat jangan sampai telat melapor kepada ku ,Ingat itu."Ucap Naruto terdengar dingin dan datar ,Sedetik kemudian wajah yang terlihat dingin dan datar Naruto berubah dengan wajah yang siap menerkam ,Ternyata Naruto merasakan chakra Shinobi yang lewat di sekitar Gua ,tempat yang sudah membuka saksi bisu pristiwa yang akan terjadi di masa depan .

Dengan tangan kanan ,Menepuk nepuk jubah yang kusam untuk bermaksud membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Oh ada Shinobi di sekitar sini ... Khu...Khu...Khu..Saat nya bermain, jaa ne Zetsu."Ucap Naruto dengan nada senang atau mungkin nada menakutkan,Dan dengan itu Naruto melesat meloncat dahan -dahan pohon ke arah barat untuk menemui Mangsanya, Itu menurut pikiran Naruto.

Zetsu yang mendengarkan omongan Tuannya dan suara tawa aneh nya ,Entah kenapa di buat merinding,Padahal dirinya sudah mengetahui sifat Tuan nya yang seperti itu dari awal ...Menghela nafas Zetsu ,Ternyata dirinya saat dulu bersama Tuannya tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya sampai sekarang ke pada sosok tuannya saat kelewatan senang.

Sejenak memperhatikan arah dimana tuannya menghilang dari pandangannya .Sedetik kemudian dengan perlahan Zetsu masuk ke dalam tanah untuk menjalankan apa yang tuannya perintahkan.

••••√√••••

Di waktu yang bersama saat Kebangkitan sang Legend

Konohagakure salah satu dari lima Desa besar shinobi yang di pinpin dengan gelar HOKAGE .Yang sekarang sudah generasi yang ke empat dari hokage pertama, Atau rival Uchiha Madara yaitu Senju sekarang atau ke empat adalah murid Jiraya no Gama Saninn ,Yang di gadang - gadang anak pembawa perdamaian ternya salah besar karna dia mati saat Kyuubi muncul di tengah - tengah Desa ,Salah satu dari sembilan mahluk terkuat di Dunia Shinobi yang bisa dikenal BIJUU ,Dan yang terkuat dari delapan Bijuu lainnya.

Di salah satu arpertemen di Desa konoha terdapat Bocah sekitar 13 Thn berambut pirang jabrig .Dialah sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi no Youko ,Mengingat kata Jinchuriki ya! Pasti sudah bisa menebak ke hidupan macam apa yang di jalankan oleh bocah pirang itu..Terlihat bocah pirang itu sedang tidur dengan lelapnya .Jauh di alam sadar bocah tersebut .

**Menma's Mindscape**

"Ada sesuatu terjadi yang terjadi."Guman Sang Kyuubi no Youko. "Semoga tidak terjadi apa apa,Walau sempat ku rasakan tekanan chakra terkesan gelap dan-"Ada jeda sejenak"Huf..Kuharap baik - baik saja,Dan kuharap bukan dia."Batin Kyuubi ,Walau di lihat dari dekat akan terlihat raut kekawatiran.

Mindscape of

Dan sama yang di rasakan para Bijuu lainnya ,Karna sempat merasakan tekanan chakra yang terkesan gelap,Dan itu menurut pemikiran Bijuu tidak wajar.

**Tap tap tap**

Dengan bersamaan tiga Shinobi Konohagakure yang dilihat dari plat besi di dahi masing-masing .Shinobi itu berhenti meloncat ala ninja .Terlihat mereka di hadang oleh Pria seperti sedang bersidekap dada ,Menurut mereka usia Pra itu sekitar usia mereka.

"Shinobi Konoha ya,Menarik."Ucap Pria itu dengan seringai mengerikan.

Salah satu Shinobi Konoha itu maju satu langkah yang sudah siap menggenggam kunai di tangan kanan dengan erat ."Siapa kau?"Dengan tatapan takut terlihat jelas di ketiga shinobi konoha itu ,Karna merasakan tekanan chakra dari orang di depan nya yang besar .Hal sama juga dirasakan oleh dua rekannya .

Menarik nafas dalam,Seolah merasakan tiga wajah ketakutan yang terpancar di depannya ."**Uzumaki Naruto**"Dengan dengusan keras untuk membuang nafas,Seraya Naruto melesat ke arah ninja konoha itu yang sedang tekanan chakranya,Di iringi senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya atau lebih tepatnya seringai sadis dari pria yang di ketahui nama depan Naruto dengan memunculkan satu batang besi karbon dari tangan kanannya sepanjang lengannya .

••••√√••••

Menatap salah satu ninja konoha yang di didepannya .Terlihat luka tidak cukup serius di bagian perut nya ,Rekannya? Sudah tidak bisa di tolong,Dengan luka -luka fatal yang terlihat di seluruh keras Naruto."Hanya seginikah kemampuan ninja Konoha ,Menyedihkan."Dengan dinginnya dan detik berikutnya Naruto berbalik dan berjalan ke dalam hutan yang gelap di sinari cahaya bulan ,Yang sekarang di otaknya adalah Konoha tujuannya adalah Ujian Chunin yang di selenggarakan di Konoha,Dan dengan seringai mengerikan yang di terpa oleh cahaya bulan menambah kesannya .Ingin mengetes seberapa kuat jinchuriki Kyuubi dan Icibi(Ekor satu),Oh..Satu lagi ingin mengetes ular yang licik khu..khu..khu.

Pagi hari yang ramai di jalan - jalan Konoha ,Terlihat tiga Genin Konoha ,Yang berjalan ber iringan dengan masing-masing memasang wajah yang unik dan rambutnya pun unik .Salah satu laki laki berambut pirang jabrig yang menyilaukan mata ,Dengan tanda tiga guratan seperti kumis Kucing di masing pipi pipi nya. Bermata violet dengan cengiran bodohnya untuk menutupi kekuatannya dan tidak memancing hal - hal yang merepotkan menurut Menma ,Berpakaian jaket(Naru canon) warna yang sedikit mencolok berwarna kuning dan biru gelap walau yang mendominasi warna biru .Satu lagi satu satunya, Disitu berambut pink sepunggung,Berpakaian ala baju China berwarna merah,Dengan sorot mata ke arah laki laki yang tampak cool dan paling unik adalah gaya rambut seperti patat Ayam(menurutku),Berwarna biru gelap.

POV Menma

Akhirnya tahap kedua Ujian Chunin akan di mulai ,He! Akan ku tunjukan taring Jinchuruki Kyuubi no Youko khukhukhu ...Hmm..,Tarik nafas dalam lalu kuu hembuskan kembali dengan perlahan .Huf..Sifat buruk ku kambuh. Sampai di tempat berkumpulnya tahap kedua ini ku edarkan pandangan ku ke segala penjuru para peserta tahap kedua Ujian Chunin ini ,Ku lihat Tim - Tim Genin se angkatan ku entah sedang apa aku taktau ,Tepat pandangan ku ke arah Time ninja Oto ,Menurutku mencurigakan dan terutama anggota yang seperti berjenis kelamin Perempuan bermata seperti ular ,Ku hiraukan matanya yang aneh ,Ku edarkan pandanganku ke Arena tahap kedua yaitu Hutan kematian.

**Deg**

Persan apa ini ku pandangi Hutan kematian dengan intest ,Menghiraukan omongan pengawas Ujian Chunin tahap ke dua ini .Padahal aku setiap latihan dengan Kurama ,Atau Kyuubi tidak mera sakannya .Hm..Soal Kurama yang berteman dengan ku .Itu terjadi Bulan lalu ,Entah apa dalam otaknya ,Waktu itu aku sangat senang mendapatkan teman ,Selain rekan berlatih di Hutan kematian ,Aku tidak pernah pun merasakan sensasi seperti tadi ,Dan satu masalah lagi .Satu peserta dari Desa Suna yang ku kenal bernam Gaara ternyata seorang Jinchuriki Ichbi ,Dan ku rasakan kegelapan hatinya meningkat,Ku singkirkan dulu kejanggalan sempat ku rasakan.

Maindscape** Menma**

Di lorong seperti solokan (menurutku) ,Sepasang mata merah vertikal menatap tajam Entah kemana."**Gaki! Perhatikan sekitar mu,Dan hati - hati**."

Aku tersentak kaget,Saat Kurama yang ter segel di dalam tubuhku bertelepati saat aku melamunkan sesuatu."Y-ya Kurama aku akan berhati hati."Jawabku dalam telepati atau hati dengan nada gagap,Entah kenapa aku langsung terbayang wajah Haku yang tersenyum cantik .Ya dulu dia rekan Missing Nin Zabuza momochi salah satu ,Tujuh pendekar dari Kirigakure ber usia satu tahun lebih tua dari dia disini ,Ceritanya panjang,Dari saat membujuk untuk ikut ke Konoha ,Dan setelah berhasil aku juga harus membujuk Hokage jiji dan akhirnya Haku boleh tinggal di Konoha Tapi dengan syarat yaitu tinggal arpertemen kecil,Tapi aku juga senang ada yang bisa ku ajak bicara saat di arpertemen ...Ya selain Kurama .Huf..Mengingat Haku aku jadi kawatir ,Kalo saja ikut Time ku pasti kuawasi dia tapi dia di Time lain ,Biarlah .

"Haku,Semoga kau baik - baik saja."Batinku

End

POV Sasuke

Ku edarkan pandangan ke para peserta tahap dua ini terlihat kuat - kuat ,Terutama ninja berambut merah bata dengan tato **Ai** di atas mata kirinya yang dari Suna bernama Sabaku Gaara,Saat menatap Dobe entah kenapa Dobe melihat Hutan kematin seperti menegang tubuhnya,Apa ada sesuatu di dalam Hutan kematin?Tapi ku hiraukan .Yang terpenting bertahan dari tahap ini untuk awal pengalaman untukbmembunuh nya.

End

Mindscape Gaara

"**Gaara,hati - hati aku merasakan tidak beres di dalam Hutan kematian,Aku merasakan tekanan chakra yang gelap walau di tekan sampai 0% ,Tetap aku merasakannya.**"Suara yang terkesan berat itu teringah di kepa Gaara .

"Baik lah Ibu"Balas batin Gaara

Hening tanpa ada balasan lagi

Dengan berjalan pelan yang di sekelilingi pohon - pohon besar dan kecil ,Plus minin cahaya matahari ,Walau sudah siang. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit merah ,Berkibar kibar seiring angin menerpa wajahnya ,Dengan berpakaian armor jepang jaman dahulu berwarna biru ke jubah hitam yang berkibar dengan saat ini tengah berjalan pelan di sisi Hutan kematin dengan tujuannya yaitu mencari ke dua Jinchuriki,Yang ikut Ujian Chunin ini .Senyum menyeringai saat dirinya merasakan chakra - chakra mendekat ke tengah Hutan kematian .

"Saat nya ,Di mulai "Guman Naruto pelan di akhiri kekehan ,Membuat para homo merinding.

**TBC.**

**Kembali lagi dengan yusuf ,Semoga memuaskan ^=^ .Dan sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**_Legend Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_By : yusufnur321_**

**_Warn : Typo,strong,godlike..dll_**

**_A/N _****: Kalo ada yang nanya ikuti aja ch - ch nya ok!**

**Selamat menikmati ,Semoga memuaskan.**

**•**

Dengan cekatan Menma dengan dua rekannya,Melompat ke dahan - dahan pohon di dalam Hutan kematian yang beberapa jam yang lalu di mulainya Ujian Chunin tahap ke dua ini,Matanya violet nye dengan jeli mengawasi sekitar dengan waspada.

POV Sasuke

Kutatap sekitar kami ,Ku rasakan ada yang aneh menurutku.

"Huf..Sudah beberapa jam saat di mulai tahap ini , Kenapa tidak ada satu pun Tim yang lewat setelah Tim dari Desa Oto .Yang kami temui sebelumnya dan kami kalahkan,Dan beruntung mereka membawa gulungan yang kami cari."Batin Sasuke dengan melesat meloncat ke dahan - dahan pohon yang mengakibatkan berkibarnya rambut surai biru gelap itu.

**Deg**

Perasan apa ini ? Seraya ku tengok ke arah Dobe.

Ku lirik Dobe yang tak jauh dari ku ,Yang saat ini mataku terbuka lebar melihat dengan gerakan slow,Kulihat Dobe dihantam sebuah tendangan dan dari kecepannya aku yakin tendangan itu kuat sekali.

End POV Sasuke

**Depp...Brrakk...Brrakk...Brrakk**

Dengan itu tubuh Menma terpental ke belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi ,Merobohkan pohon - pohon yang sejalur hempasan tubuh Menma.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menjauh dari serangan dadakan itu ,Di ikuti Sakura juga yang terlihat masih kaget .Untuk men antisipasi serangan selanjutnya.

Setelah kepulan asap reda ,Terlihat kondisi Menma yang memperhatinkan di kedua tangan nya mengalir darah segar dengan Kurama sudah memperingatinya kalo ada yang datang ."Ugh...Untung gerakan ku cepat ,Kalo tidak mungkin dada ku hancur."Batin Menma meringis berusaha berdiri walau dengan terhuyung - huyung."**Hati - Hati Menma di bukan orang biasa**."Ucap Kurama dengan telepati dengan nada serius di sertai memandang tajam ke depan ."Terimakasih Kurama."Balas ku telepati Kurama ,Seraya melihat kedua tangan ku yang sedang di sembuhkan oleh chakra Kurama .Menma mengadahkan kepala nya ke depan ,Siapa yang melakukan serangan sekuat ini.

Terlihat di depan Menma dengan jarak 10m dari tempat Menma saat ini .Seorang Pria sekitar usia 20 Thn, Ber rambut jabrig hitam dengan benerapa helai rambut berwarna merah di samping kanan ,Kiri kepala dengan beberapa helai rambut berkibar oleh angin ,Jubah hitam yang membalut pakaian armor perang jaman dulu berwarna biru ke merahan ,Dia lah Uzumaki Naruto sang Legend.

"Tak disangka ,Jinchuriki Kyuubi hebat juga."Ucap Naruto .Entah itu pujian atau ejekan dari Pria itu yang sedang bersidekap dada sambil menatap rendah bocah di depannya .Tidak ada jawaban dari dari Menma ,Hanya diam menunggu kedua tangannya kembali yang sekarang terasa mati rasa se akan membuktikan seberapa kuat tendangan di terimanya,Walau chakra Kurama sedang menyembuhkannya.

Angin berhembus di sekitar Naruto ,Detik berikut nya Naruto melesat ke arah Menma yang sedang menggerakan - gerakan kedua tangannya yang tadi terasa mati rasa dengan menatap tajam Naruto yang bergerak ke arahnya.

**WWUUSSS...**

Tepat muncul di hadapan Menma, Naruto .Dengan besi karbon yang entah dari mana sudah di pegang nya dengat erat dengan tangan kanan,Yang sudah siap menebas dada Menma secara miring.

Dengan keterkejutannya Menma,Saat tiba - tiba Pria yang entah siapa Menma tidak tau ,Yang di otaknya sekarang adalah "Lawan menyerang kita membalas"Dan katakanlah itu sifat alami Manusia yang seketika muncul di otak mereka kalo mereka yang di posisi Menma yang saat ini ,Muncul di depan nya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang sedang mencoba menebas dadanya ,Yang tinggal beberapa CM dari dada jutsu warisan peninggalan Ayah nya .Menma -

**Hiraishin no jutsu**

Menma menghilang sebelum batang besi itu menebas dadanya,Di sertai kilatan kuning.

Hiraishin no jutsu .Walau Menma hampir putus asa saat mempelajari jutsu itu ,Karna tulisan - tulisan Fuinjutsu yang rumit .Dan katakanlah Menma beruntung bisa menguasai jutsu itu ,Karna masih hidup sampai saat ini ,Setelah bisa menghindar dari serangan mematikan yang cepat dan tidak di duga dari Pri yang kita kenal Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto kaget saat bocah kuning itu menghilang ,Sebelum serangannya mengenai nya .Tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto menyeringai senang .Menegak kan badannya Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk merasakan chakra bocah kuning itu dan membuang batang besi hitam nya ke sembarang tempat."Hiraishin ya? Walau kau bisa menghindar tapi tidak bisa keluar dari penghalang yang ku buat ,Khukhu."Rupanya ,Saat Tim Menma melawan Tim dari Oto .Naruto yang mengawasi Tim Menma dari jau ,Diam - Diam langsung mengaftifkan penghalang trans paran berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang tidak terlalu yang tidak terlalu besar ,Untuk mengurung Tim Menma dan dirinya.

Dukh Ugh!

"He! Kenapa ini ? Seharusnya aku muncul di tempat kunai Hiraishin ,Yang sempat ku lempar tadi saat awal masuk area Hutan kematian."Batinku heran ,Mencoba berdiri Menma terhenti saat -

**TAP**

Pria berjubah alias Naruto mendarat dengan tenang ,Di hadapan Menma yang bejarak lima meter .Naruto mengeluarkan batang besi karbon di telapak tangan kirinya dengan ujung runcing mengkilap di terpa sinar Matahari ,Dengan tenang Naruto -

**TRAK..**

Mematahkan batang besi itu dengan tangan kanan nya."Kita mulai lagi ,Jinchuriki Kyuubi!"Ucap Naruto dengan nada terdengar senang ,Seraya berlari ke arah kiri Menma yang sudah siap menggenggam erat kunai Hiraishin di tangan kanan nya,Dengan mata violet memandang tajam Naruto .Dengan cepat Naruto melesatkan batang besi yang di genggamnya ke arah Menma.

**TRRANG..**

Dengan susah payah Menma menangkis batang besi itu ,Tapi bukan itu tujuan Naruto.

**WUUSSHH..**

Naruto melesat ke arah Menma dengan kecepatan gila ,Se akan menunjukan perbedaan antara dirinya .Detik kemudian Naruto muncul di samping kanan Menma seakan menipu Menma ,Dengan membawa sebuah bola chakra sebesar bola kasti dengan warna hitam ke putihan yang terlihat sudah siap di telapak tangan kanannya. Terlihat di tempat melesatnya Naruto ,Terjadi retakan tanah dan juga debu - debu berterbrangan mengelilingi retakan tanah tersebut.

Dengan grakan slow terlihat mata Menma membulat saat menyaksikan kecepatan Naruto .Dengan melirik matanya lagi Menma harus melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum mengerikan.

**Rasenringu**

**Tik**

**DUUAARRRR..!**

**Pov Sasuke**

Ku lihat ledakan besar di depan ku,Yang saat ini aku lagi bersembunyi di semak-semak belukar,Walau jarak pertarungan jauh dari tempat ku bersembunyi dengan Sakura ,Rambutku berkibar kencang saat hempasan angin kencang dari depan .Sepertinya efek ledakan tadi,Seraya menyilang kedua tangan ku di depan muka ku. Saat angin nya bertambah kencang,Setelah reda ku tatap Sakura yang dia tidak tahan saat merasakan tekanan chakra orang berjubah itu,Aku pun hampir pingsan walau dengan susah payah mempertahan diriku agar tidak pinsan.

Sulit di percaya memang ,Saat Dobe (Menma) menghindar serangan Pria itu dengan tiba-tiba Dobe menghilang dengan kilatan kuning,Pria itu juga kaget .Tapi se detik kemudian ia menyeringai ,Mungkin dia senang .

Yang di pikiranku,Saat serangan mendadak berupa tendangan tadi dengan telak mengenai Dobe ,Kenapa Dobe bisa berdiri lagi .Padahal saat menerima serangan itu,Aku yakin tadi serangan yang kuat sekali .Bahkan saat aku meloncat menjauh dari tempat serangan dadakan tadi,Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang kedepan dengan cepat saat hembusan angin yang kuat menerpa tubuhku .Yang ku yakini efek serangan tadi ,Seakan mencoba menunjukan betapa kuat serangan tadi .Untung reflek ku bagus untuk menstabilkan badanku ,Kalo tidak mungkin saat itu aku menabrak pohon yang di depanku,Mungkin kalo aku di posisi dirinya aku langsung pinsan .Dan itu membuatku iri atas kekuatan Dobe lebih tinggi dari ku.

"Seberapa kuat kau Dobe."

Dan saat ku lihat ke dua tangan Dobe ,Yang berdarah dan terlihat biru ,Aku melihat chakra aneh berwarna merah,Merah! .Seharusnya kan chakra berwarna biru cerah ,Ku lihat chakra merah itu berusaha menyembuhkan kedua tangan membuat ku seperti tertinggal jauh .

**End Pov**

Haku dengan cepat meloncat ke dahan - dahan pohon ,Saat merasakan getaran besar yang berasal dari arah titik chakra yang dia tuju.

"Kenapa chakra Menma-Kun hilang tiba-tiba ,Dan getaran apa ini?"Batin Haku heran dan cemas .

Terlihat dari atas Hutan kematian ,Sebuah jutsu penghalang trans paran di bagian sisi Hutan kematian yang tidak terlalu besar .Di lihat dari luar seperti tidak terjadi apa - apa ,Tapi di lihat dari dalam penghalang trans paran pertarungan Sang Legend Uzumaki Naruto dengan Namikaze Menma Sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi no Youko .Saat ini Sang Jinchuriki di kelilingi chakra merah yang berputar di sekitarnya dengan lihat lebih dekat terlihat luka menganga tepat di Paru-Paru ,Yang menembus sampai ke punggungnya .Terlihat tepat di luka itu muncul gelembung-gelembung chakra merah yang dengan cepat menyebar menyelimuti Sang inangnya.

Menma,Itu yang Naruto tau nama bocah Jinchuriki yang tak jauh di depan saat ini terlihat horor,Dengan badan membungkuk seperti musang ,Di balut dengan chakra merah dan terlihat dua ekor chakra di belakangnya yang bergerak liar .Mata merah vertikal yang memandang ganas Naruto ,Di kelilingi tanah - tanah ber ukuran kecil yang terangkat .Seakan menunjukan besar kekuatannya,Dan dari dekat terlihat tetesan darah dari luka menganga lebar yang ber regernasi dengan cepat.

**WUUUSSH..**

Dengan itu ,Menma(Kurama) yang di kendalikan oleh Kurama,Melesat ke arah Naruto yang sedang bersedikap dada dengan wajah datar dan tepat muncul di depan Naruto .Menma(Kurama) dengan raut brutal menghantamkan kepalan tangan nya ke wajah Naruto .Melirik ke arah Menma(Kurama) Naruto ,Dengan cepat menggeser kepalanya kanan ,Untuk menghindar serangan dari Menma(Kurama) yang cepat dan kuat .Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke belakang ,Tepat saat di udara Naruto merapal handsel tangan dengan tinggal dua handsel tersisa Naruto menghirup udara dalam ,Tepat selesai merapal handsel terakhir -

**Katon ! : Gouka Mekkyaku!**

Naruto menghembuskan api ke arah Menma(Kurama) dengan intes besar.

Menma(Kurama) ,Dengan sedikit kaget membawa kedua tangan di silang kan di depan wajah nya di iringi tingginya tekanan chakra nya .Untuk melindungi tubuh Hos-t nya ini dari jutsu tinggkat tinggi itu.

**BLLAA..ARR...**

Dengan itu,Api yang besar menghantam telak Menma(Kurama).Mendarat dengan mulus, Naruto menatap datar ke kepulan debu yang tak jauh dari hadapannya.

**POV Menma**(Kurama)

Sial! Siapa dia ? Bahkan bisa menggunakan jutsu Madara - Teme ! Dan juga tubuh bocah ini,Belum siap menerima chakra besarku .Hu...!Aku harus berhati-hati dengan serangan berbentuk bola tadi,Kalo saja telat menukar kesadaran ku dengan bocah ini mungkin bocah ini sudah melebur jadi debu ,Utung tepat waktu.

**End Menma**(Kurama)

**Rasenringu** Naruto tadi menghantam Menma,Kurama yang ada di kurungan nya yang sedang melihat pertarungan Inangnya dengan Pria berjubah itu yang kita tau Naruto. Kurama juga sedikit kaget saat Pria itu muncul tepan di samping kanan inangnya .Yang sudah siap dengan bola energi dengan hawa penghancur yang kuat,Seolah sudah mengerti akan terjadi mengenai serangan tingkat tinggi itu pasti akan mati,Dengan itu Kurama merebut paksa kesadaran Menma dengan nya,Mungkin dengan ini bisa mengurangi dampak serangan itu,Dan terimakasihlah kepada Tubuh istimewa se ekor Bijuu .Yang tidak bisa lagi di hindari walau dengan **Hiraishin** .Karna saat kesadaran Menma di ambil paksa oleh Kurama ,Kurama sudah merasakan sakitnya jutsu itu mengenai badan Menma.

Di waktu bersamaan Naruto melesat ke arah Menma(Kurama) saat sudah sedikit reda kepulan di depan Menma(Kurama)sepertinya kaget atas kemunculannya,Naruto dengan sigap mencekik leher Menma(Kurama) dengan kuat dengan tangan kanan ,Di ikuti chakra merah yang membalut tubuh Menma terserap dengan cepat oleh Naruto melalui tangannya ,Di barengi lemasnya badan Menma(Kurama) saat mau berontak.

**BRUGH**

Setelah menyerap sedikit chakra Kurama Naruto melepaskan cekikan nya dari leher Menma(Kurama) sehingga mengakibatkan tubuh lemah Menma jatuh ke saja Naruto menyerap chakra Kurama sampai habis tak Naruto tidak akan melakukannya .Karna yang di cari Naruto tidak ada di dalam tubuh Menma ,Walau Naruto tau kalau Menma adalah renkarnasi nya ,(nya) bukan berarti Naruto .

Naruto menatap datar menma dan sedikit kecewa ,"Mungkin belum bangkit."Mengalihkan tatapan nya ke jaket bolong yang di pakai Menma ,Bekas luka satu - satunya yang tersisa .Yang Naruto ingat tempat mendaratnya Rasenringu nya ,Naruto berani menjamin kalu bukan Jinchuriki Kyuubi .Pasti badan Menma ini sudah hancur dan akui kekuatannya Menma saat tidak pakai kekuatan Kyuubi(Kurama) lebih tinggi dari peserta - peserta Ujian Chunin ini .

Naruto berbalik dengan senyum ,Dan berjalan menjauh dari tubuh Menma yang tergeletak tidak bergerak .Pinsan doang bukan memegang dan membersihkan sedikit darah yang keluar dari luka sayatan kecil ,Senyum Naruto bertambah .Saat mengingat betapa cepat nya pukulan Menma yang di kendalikan Kyuubi,Hingga menimbulkan sayatan angin kecil di jangan meremehkan Sang Legend kalao serangan pukulan cepat dan kuat itu mengenai wajah tampan nya.

Tiba-Tiba wajah raut senyum Naruto berubah raut masam,Saat ingatan Bunshin nya yang di tugas kan untuk bermain dengan Jinchuriki Icibi masuk ke pikirannya .Ya dari awal memang Naruto sudah membuat satu Bunshinnya untuk bermain dengan Jinchuriki Icibi itu ,Yang hanya bisa diam dan mengendalikan pasirnya doang dan bahkan gerakannya tidak cepat .Karna bosan ,Dengan itu Bunshin Naruto langsung melesat cepat ke arah Jinchuriki Icibi yang bernama Sabaku Gaara .Tepat muncul di belakang Gaara ,Naruto yang sudah siap memegang besi hitam karbon yang di tangan kanan nya. Dengan itu besi hitam Naruto menghantam punggung Gaara di iringi wajah kaget Gaara saat baru tau kalau lawannya ada di belakang nya ,Tepat sang lawan sudah menghantamkan batang besi hitam karbon itu ke punggungnya dan sketika itu pandangan Gaara mengabur dan gelap .Setelah Lawannya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah Bunshin Naruto menghilang dari situ di iringi kepulan asap tebal ,Namum setelah menyerap sedikit chakra Shukaku atau Icibi,Untuk antisipasi bangkitnya Shukaku di dalam Hutan kematian.

Kembali lagi ke Naruto

Yang saat ini masih berjalan dengan tenang,Detik berikutnya Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu dan Hutan kematian dengan Shunsin yang meninggalkan debu-debu berhamburan.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalo tidak memuaskan dan terimakasih yang mu rew fic geje ini .Sampai jumpa di Ch berikutnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : yusufnur321**

Warning : Typo , Strong ,Godlike ... Dll

**A/N : Di sini naruto Drak dan terimakasih atas sarannya ,Aku akan usahakan .Dan kemarin ada yang nanya tenteng masalah Lawan ,Baca lagi ch kemarin pasti tau 'kenapa'. Dan selamat membaca .**

•

•

•

Setelah Naruto pergi ,Banyak yang terjadi di Konoha .Dari Orochimaru salah satu Tiga Legend Saninn Konoha ,Yang menyerang Tim 7 .Dan meninggalkan Segel Kutukan di bahu Sasuke ,Sekaligus menawarkan kekuatan besar kalau dia menemuinya.

Dan di lanjutkan Ujian Chunin tahap ke 3 .Dengan seluruh Peserta yang harus menunggu gilirannya Battle satu lawan satu dengan peserta lain yang berjalan lancar walau ada beberapa Sensei yang harus turun ke Arena untuk menggagalkan aksi Tim 7 yang tidak di ikuti Menma .Setelah Tim 7 menyelesaikan Tahap ke 2 dengan ke ada'an memperihatinkan .Dengan Menma yang harus mendapatkan perawatan ,Akibat ke lelahan dan kehabisan chakra ,Dan tentu saja itu mengejutkan sang Sandaime dan beberapa orang yang tau kalo Menma seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang di percayai mempunyai chakra yang tak terbatas.

Satu Minggu kemudian

Tepat saat pertarungan terakhir Final Ujian Chunin tahap 4 atau Final yang Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku Gaara,Saat serangan Chidori Sasuke menembus pertahanan terakhir yang saat itu beraliansi dengan Sunagakure untuk merencanakan menaklukan Konoha .Memulai penyerangannya dengan menyerang Ninja - Ninja Konoha yang ada.

Dengan susah payah beberapa Ninja Konoha menahan Ninja-Ninja Oto dan Suna .Saat - saat memanasnya peperangan Konoha melawan Aliansi Suna dan Oto ,Jiraya sang ...Gama Saninn datang dengan Katak nya memukul mundur Ninja beberapa Ninja Oto - Suna .Dan di akhiri kemenangan di pihak Konoha .Walau dengan harga setimpal .Dengan Hokage mereka yang Mati ,Akibat melawan Orochimaru yang menyamar menjadi Kazekage Suna dan melawan Edo tensi Hokage Pertama dan Hokage ke Dua dengan membawa roh Hokage pertama dan ke dua ke perut Dewa Kematian yang di panggil olehnya dengan bayaran nyawanya sendiri.

Dan di waktu bersamaan saat pertarungan Hokage ketiga melawan Orochimaro dan kedua Edo Tensi nya,Sebuah pertarungan ,Sasuke 'Yang sudah menerima perawatan kusus dan di latih oleh Kakashi 'dan Menma 'Yang sudah sembuh dari kelelahan dan ke habisan chakra ',Yang beberapa menit yang lalu baru datang ,Melawan Gaara Mode Shukaku 'Begitupun Gaara yang sudah pulih dari kehabisan chakra dan luka di bahunya'.Yang di akhiri dengan kemenangan Menma dengan membawa Sasuke yang sedang pingsan kehabisan chakra di tambah reaksi saat Segel kutukan di bahu nya Aktif. Danekalahan telak dari Gaara ,Saat Menma berteleprot ke Kunai Hiraishin yang di dekat dirinya yang di atas Shukaku Sempurna. Saat itu Menma muncul di dekatnya yang sudah memegang Bola chakra sebesar bola kasti berwarna biru di tangan kanannya dan menghantamkan bola chakra itu ke perutnya .

Dan setelah penyerangan Desa Suna dan Oto .Ada beberapa kejadian lainnya ,Seperti di lantiknya Hokage ke Lima Tsunade Senju yang di bawa ke Konoha oleh Menma dan Jiraya .Saat misi membawa Tsunade untuk menjadi Hokage ke Lima .Dan Uchiha Sasuke yang keluar Desa dengan Ninja pengikut Orochimaru .Dan Menma yang pergi dari Desa dengan Jiraya selama 3 Tahun untuk berlatih.

XXXX

Tiga Tahun kemudian

•

Saat ini Naruto duduk dengan tenang di pinggir jurang dengan kaki menggelantung - (Seperti duduk Itachi saat menunggu Kisame melawan Jinchuriki Yonbi) .Tidak banyak perubahan di diri Naruto Tiga Tahun ini,Tetap sama saat di bangkitkannya ke Dunia ini lengkap dengan jubah hitam yang membalut armor perang yang melekat di badannya .Dengan tenang Mata merahnya(Seperti mata kurenai ,Tapi versi Laki-Laki) dan datar memandang pohon - pohon di bawanya,Menghiraukan langit yang mendung dan chakra yang berkapasitas kecil mendekat'tinya .Karna dia sudah tau chakra pemilik tersebut."Ada apa ? Zetsu!"Ucap tiba - tiba Naruto yang tidak mengalih pandangan nya.

Di iringi munculnya dari dalam tanah sosok berjubah hitam dengan akses Awan Merah .Sosok itu seperti di tumbuhi tanaman berduri yang membungkus kepalanya yang memperlihatkan muka setengah Hitam dan Putih.

"Ini tentang Iblis - " "**Moryu yang sudah bangkit, Tuan!**"Ucap sosok yang di panggil Zetsu dengan dua suara yang berbeda.

"Hn,Sudah bangkit ya..!Mungkin aku sedikit bermain dengan Iblis yang tersesat ...itu"

"Ada lagi! Zetsu."Kata Naruto lagi ,Seraya melirik ke arah Zetsu. Di jawab angguk kan oleh Zetsu. "Dan soal Jubi dan **Dia** ,Kenapa Tuan harus menunggu lama - lam - "

"Hmm entalah..Mungkin aku ingin bermain-main dulu sebelum waktunya..Dan yang pasti **Dia** akan menerima yang... Setimpal."Kata Zetsu yang langsung di potong oleh Naruto yang terdengar dingin .Berdiri dari duduknya memandang sejenak ke depan ,Naruto dengan pelan berbalik dan berjalan melewati Zetsu ."Dan pada akhirnnya ...Tetap 'sama' Dia dan Dunia ini akan Hancur."Kata Naruto lagi saat Melewati Zetsu .Berbalik Zertsu mengikuti langkah Tuannya dari belakang."Oh..Satu lagi bawakan aku salah satu Mata Obito yang satunya lagi,Mungkin Mata itu akan sedikit membantu ke depannya!Dan jangan panggil aku'Tuan' Panggil Namaku saja."Ujar Naruto tenang ,Yang masih berjalan tenang di iringi Zetsu yang sekarang sudah di samping kanan perkataan Tuan nya membuat Zetsu heran kenapa Tuannya memerlukan salah satu Mata Obito ,Kalo Mata Tuannya sudah Bangkit saat setelah 'Menyerap chakra Kyuubi dan Icibi pada saat di Hutan kematian' walau Zetsu tau Mata Tuannya belum sempurna karna Tuannya belum menyerap chakra Bijuu lainnya tapi tetap saja Mata Tuannya bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Pengguna Mata Rinengan. "**Baik ,Naruto -Sama****.**"Jawab Zetsu bernada Serak menonton di iringi terhenti langkah kakinya ,Dan masuk kembali ke dalam berjalan dengan tenang Naruto di jalan kecil di dalam Hutan dan menghiraukan tetesan-tetesan air yang mulai turun dari Langit ,Sedetik kemuduan Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu yang meninggalkan kesunyian di jalan kecil di tengah Hutan.

XXX

Konohagakure ,Tiga Tahun belakangan ini Konoha setelah penyerangan Suna dan Oto tidak ada perubahan yang besar .Walau ada beberapa Rumah penduduk yang baru ,Karna yang dulu hancur saat penyerangan waktu itu .Dan teman - teman se angkatan Menma juga banyak yang berubah .

Termasuk salah satu Koinichi yang bernama depan Haku ini,Juga tiga tahun belakangan ini tumbuh dengan baik dan di anugrahkan wajah yang cantik yang terkesan lembut tubuh yang ideal ,Di tambah dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang di gerai indah .Membuat para pria merona saat melihatnya.

Dengan senyum manis bertengger di wajahnya dan dengan hati senang,Haku berjalan dengan tenang di jalan Konoha,Sambil membawa persedian bahan makanannya menuju arpertemenny- Oh mungkin..salah . Sebenarnya milik seorang Laki - Laki yang diam - diam ia sukai ,Yang saat ini sedang keluar Desa dengan Gurunya untuk berlatih .Dan dari kata Sakura tadi yang ia tau dari Tsunade atau Hokage ke Lima yang sekarang .Besok lah hari sang pujaan hatinya pulang dari Latiahan panjangnya.

"Hm..Mau apa ya ! Besok Hokage -Sama memanggil seluruh Tim Rokie 12 ke kantornya? "Batin Haku saat mengingat perkataan Sakura tadi .Menghela nafas ,"Ha..Sudahlah."

XXX

Siang hari yang cerah di Desa Konoha .Terlihat beberapa penduduk berlalu lalang di jalan setapak di Konoha,Dengan kesibukannya masing-masing .Tetlihat di ruang Hokage Tim Rokie 12 'Termasuk Haku' ,(Kecuali Sasuke) yang saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan Hokage ke Lima Tsunade Senju .Terlihat Haku ,Sakura dan Tim lainnya yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hokage mereka,Atas kenapa semua Tim Rokie di panggil ke sini.

"Kau yang memimpin Tim ini Shikamaru!Dan tadi Pagi Kakashi,Guy,Asuma,Kureinai dan yang lainnya sedang menuju kesana untuk menahan pasukan prajurit batu/Hantu yang sedang berusaha melewati perbatasan Negeri Iblis ."Ucap Hokage ke Lima dengan tegas dan mengakhiri penjelasan yang panjang .Yang mereka tau Misi bantuan yang baru terkirim tadi Pagi oleh Jiraiya di Negeri Iblis,Dan mereka di tugaskan harus menyusul Tim yang di pinpin Kakashi untuk menahan Prajurit batu/Hantu .Dan tentu saja itu membuat mereka terkejut ,Misi ini mempertaruhkan masa depan Dunia dan juga terkejut siapa yang mengirim surat bantuan ini,Mereka tau siapa yang mengirim surat bantuan ini bukannya Menma dan Jiraya-Sama sedang berlatih di luar Desa ,Itu yang di pikiran mereka.

"Baik !Hokage -Sama!"Jawab Shikamaru dengan tenang terkesan serius.

Dengan itu Tim roke 12 keluar dari dalam kantor Hokage ."Baiklah semua.. kita berkumpul di depan gerbang ,Ku beri waktu 15 menit untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan ke Negeri Iblis !"Ucap Shikamaru tepat setelah keluar dari ruang Hokage dan di jawab dengan anggukan dan"Hai..!" oleh tim roke 12.

XXX

Menma atau bernama lengkap Namikaze Menma .Setelah 3 Tahun keluar Desa untuk berlatih dengan Gurunya yang bernama Jiraya .Tidak banyak perubahan pada di dirinya hanya baju yang ia pakai sekarang adalah - (Baju Naruto The Last di Canon) tanpa syal ,Dengan wajah terlihat Dewasa Dan tentu saja dia semakin kuat setelah 3 Tahun terakhir ini .

Di hutan ,Menma saat ini sedang meloncat ke dahan - dahan pohon ,Dengan menggendong seorang gadis Miko Negeri Iblis selama semalam penuh dari sore Kemarin .Menuju ke tempat penyegelan Iblis Moryu yang akan bangkit informasi Dirinya berniat kembali ke Desa setelah latihan terakhir hari kemarin dari 3 Tahun lamanya dengan Gurunya di Hutan dekat Negeri Iblis ,Tapi tepat saat Guru latihannya keluar untuk mencari angin .Guru nya atau Jiraya Menemukan se orang Gadis berponi berambut pirang panjang sepunggung dengan di bagian ujungnya di ikat sedang pingsan di tengah hutan dengan beberapa sobekkan baju (Sama kaya baju di Naruto The Move) dan luka lecet di tubuhnya,Saat sadar gadis berponi berambut pirang itu awalnya kaget ,Saat terbangun dia di dekat 1 cowok dan kake-kake(Mungkin Jiraya tidak termasuk cowok) .Setelah di tenangkan oleh Jiraya ,Akhirnya gadis pirang poni itu tenang dan saat Jiraya menanyakan kenapa pingsan di tengah Hutan .Dan Gadis itu yang ia tau bernama depan Shion, Miko Negeri tentang dirinya yang sedang menuju Negeri rawa untuk menyegel Iblis bernama Moryu yang akan bangkit dan berniat menguasai saat itu ia di kawal oleh prajurit istana Negeri Iblis.

Tentu saja Jiraya dan Menma tidak percaya kenapa Informasi ,Akan kebangkitannya Iblis Moryu yang berniat menguasai Dunia tidak di cium oleh 5 Negara Besar Shinobi .Tapi 'tidak kepercayaan mereka berdua ' harus di telan bulat-bulat karna saat itu mereka merasakan kekuatan besar di arah tempat penyegelan ,Saat Jiraya menanyakan ia tidak di kawal oleh seorang Ninja ,Karna masalah besar ini pasti banyak orang yang haus kekuasaan yang menfaatkan dari Iblis Moryu,Yang hanya di jawab'Ini di luar dugaan dari akan kebangkitannya'. Dan akhirnya Jiraya membuat surat kiriman bantuan pada Desa Konoha .

Dan saat inilah Menma dengan sang Miko yang masih di gendongannya sedang meloncat dahan -dahan pohon ,Yang sedikit lagi ke tempat penyegelan yang ia tau bertempat di dalam Gunung yang aktif.

Melihat raut yang tenang dan fokus ke depan dari Menma .Membuat Shion yang di gendongan Menma bertanya-tanya,Apa dia tidak kawatir ke pada Sensei nya yang saat di perjalanan mereka di hadang 4 Ninja yang semua baju serba Putih dan menyuruh mereka berdua menjalankan perjalanannya.

Seolah mengerti pikiran gadis berponi pirang itu Menma berkata,"Aku tau Sensei ku sebenarnya,Jadi tenang lah .Pasti ke 4 Ninja tadi bisa dia bereskan..Dan dia juga salah satu 3 Legend Saninn yang terkenal bukan Namanya saja tapi juga dengan kekuatan mereka. Lawan nya harus berpikir dua kali,Kalau ingin membunuhnya."Ujar Menma yang masih memandang ke di balas anggukan Shion.

XXX

Dengan tenang Naruto berdiri di puncak pohon ,Dengan bersidekap dada ,Jubah hitam yang membalut armor perangnya berkibar dengan liar saat angin sedang menerpanya dengan memandang ke arah Lima orang yang sepertinya sedang berhadapan Satu lawan Empat,Di tempat (Tempatnya seperti Lee lawan Gitai di Naruto Shippuden the Move 1)"Hm..Tak di sangka salah Satu Legend Saninn berada di sini ..Sepertinya Ninja di depannya adalah lawannya..Menarik! "Ujar Naruto dengan lihat dari dekat tepat Lima orang berhadapan Satu lawan Empat .Tepat dihadapan ke Empat Ninja yang berpakaian serba Putih ,Satu orang berambut Putih panjang se punggung 'di ikat' yang bisa kita kenal Sang Legend Saninn dengan gulungan besarnya di di depan Jiraya Empat Ninja dengan posisi siap bertarung dan berpakaian serba Putih .

"Siapa kalian?"Nanya Jiraya dengan posisi siap bertarung saat Empat Ninja yang berpakaian serba Putih di depannya menunjukan siap bertarung.

"Jiraya,Salah satu 3 Legend Saninn dari Konoha . Suatu ke Hormatan bagi Kami memperkenalkan diri..Aku Kusuna!"Ujar Orang berambut Abu-Abu salah satu dari ke Empat Ninja berpakaian serba putih,Yang bernama Kusuna."Gitai!".."Shizuku!".."Setsuna!".

Tepat setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jiraya ,Ke Empat Ninja berpakaian Putih itu berlari cepat ke arah Jiraya se cara acak ,Melihat Empat Ninja di depannya bergerak ke arahnya Jiraya ,Dengan cepat merangkai Handseal tangan dengan cepat karna sudah tau tujuan ke Empat Ninja yang bergerak ke arahnya 'pasti berniat membunuhnya' di lihat dari muka ke empat Ninja terasebut dan chakra aneh yang meningkat dari dalam tubuh mereka di Handseal terakhir Jiraya menghirup udara -

**Katon! : Endan !**

Dengan cepat dan tepat Jiraya menembakkan bola - bola Api se besar Bola sepak yang keluar dari Mulutnya ke arah empat Ninja yang sedang bergerak ke arahnya,Orang berambut orange yang berada paling depan dari Empat Ninja tadi bernama Shizuku dengan gesit menghindar bola - bola Api yang ke arahnya dengan berlari jigjag ke arah Jiraya dan di ikuti juga oleh ke tiga rekannya di belakang .Tepat bola api yang terakhir ,Shizuku menghilang dengan gerakan cepat tepat 2 meter di depan Jiraya,Dan muncul kembali di samping kanan Jiraya dengan kaki kiri yang siap dengan tendangannya ke kepala Jiraya .

"RASAKAN INI!"

WUUSH ..TAP!

Dengan lihai mata Jiraya mengikuti gerakan Kaki Shizuku dan dengan tepat Jiraya menangkap pergelangan kaki lawannya dengan tangan kanan,Untuk menahan tendangan orang berambut Orange yang ia tau bernama Shizuku,Satu detik kemudian Mata Jiraya menangkap sebuah bayangan yang semakin besar tepat satu langkah di depannya .Dengan Mata membulat dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas Jiraya sudah di suguhi hantaman kaki kanan Orang berpakaian Putih berambut Abu-Abu yang bernama Kusuna ,Yang menikuk cepat ke bawah tetapnya ke arah itu dengan cepat Jiraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan kaki Shuzuku dan dengan sekuat tenaga Jiraya menyeret dan melempar Shuzuka ke arah Kusuna untuk melindungi dirinya dari hantaman kaki kanan Kusuna dan sekaligus melempar Shuzuku ke arah Kusuna.

•

•

**TBC**

**Di ini lah Chapter 4. Semoga para pembaca puas kalau tidak puas,Saya minta maaf.**

**Dan Terimakasih yang me-Rew Fic geje ini dan sampai jumpa di Chapter depan kalau saya sehat.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : yusufnur321**

**Warning : Typo ,Strong ,Godlike..Dll**

**A/N : Aku liat setelah di updetkan kok tulisnnya masih ada yang hilang ,Padahal udah di edit Ficnya sebelum di keluarkan,Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kata yang hilang atau tidak nyambung .Mungkin Hp ku yang Eror..di Ch 5 ini tentang lanjutan pertarungan Jiraya dengan Empat Ninja yang bernama : Gitai,Shizuku,Kusuna, keberangkatan Tim Rokie 12 ke perbatasan Negara Iblis yang di pinpin Shikamaru "Dan seterusnya lihatlah Ch 5 ini".Soal 'siapa' Naruto itu masih lama mungkin Ch 14 akan mulai terungkap .Dan Selamt membaca!**

**•**

**•**

Seraya genggaman Jiraya melepas saat tubuh Shizuku ke arah Kusuna dan detik berikutnya Jiraya melompat menjauh dari Shizuku dan dengan kekagetannya Kusuna ,Saat melihat salah satu rekannya melayang ke arahnya dengan wajah kaget juga yang terlihat dari muka rekannya yang bernama begitu serangan yang sudah di lancarkannya tidak berhenti karna sudah terlambat yang tinggal mengenai tubuh reakan nya dan apa lagi saat ini tubuhnya yang di udara .Merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke arah rekannya berambut Abu-Abu ,Shizuku dengan Timing pas memblok hantaman kaki kanan Kusuna yang berniat menghantamkannya ke Jiraya malah ke arah dirinya dengan kedu tangannya yang di aliri sedikit chakra dan sedikit bermanuver di udara saat melayang.

**DUUAARRR..**

Bersamaan dengan hantaman kaki kanan Kusuna yang menghantam tanah tempat Jiraya berdiri yang terlihat sudah tidak ada di melompat ke atas saat gravitasi membawanya ke bawah sekaligus keluar dari kepulan debu yang berterbangan setelah bermanuver untuk menghindar hantaman tadi ,Dengan tumpuan bahu rekannya yang berambut Abu - Abu .Tepat di udara dan membalikan badannya ke arah Jiraya yang berdiri 2 Meter dari pandangannya,Shizuku dengan cepat membuat Handseal.

"Apa bisa kau menghindar serangan ini...** Suiton: Kamikiri! **"Ujar batin senang Shizuku

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan Handsel ,Muncul Air dari dalam tanah dengan cepat ke arah Jiraya .Melihat Orang berambut Orange meloncat ke atas keluar dari kepulan debu yang terlihat ia sudah menyelesaikan Handseal dan berikutnya Jiraya merasakan gerakan di dalam tanah seolah mengerti ,Dengan gerakan jigjag Jiraya menghindari Air-Air seperti peluru air mancur yang muncul dari dalam tanah di tempat pijakannya ke arahnya dengan cepat .

**SSET**

"Ugh..! Bukan hanya cepat ,Ternyata dapat melukai ."Batin Jiraya meringis saat salah satu Air seperti peluru yang menggores Pipi kanan nya .Setelah susah payah menghindar peluru-peluru Air ,Jiraya di kejutkan oleh kedua orang berpakaian serba Putih satu Orang bermasker dan Orang berambut panjang hitam sepunggung yang berada tidak jauh di samping kanan kirinya yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan Handsel nya.

**Katon : Hibashiri **

**Futon! : Kamikaze **

Orang bermasker (Gitai)memunculkan Api yang mengurung Jiraya berbntuk lingkaran dengan bersamaan Orang berambut panjang sepunggung(Setsuna) mengeluarkan Angin besar ke arah Api yang mengurung Jiraya .Melihat kedua serangan gabungan yang mengarah ke arahnya Jiraya dengan sekali Handsel tangan.

" **HANI**** JIZO**."Ujar batin Jiraya yang di iringi tumbuhnya rambut putih yang sekeras baja membungkus seluruh badan Jiraya ...Tepat sebelum Api besar menghantamnya di iringi Kusuna dan Shizuku (Yang sudah mendarat ke tanah) melopat menjauh dari serangan gabungan ke dua rekan mereka.

**BLLAARR..**

Kedua Orang yang melancarkan serangan itu menyeringai senang .Melupakan Fakta yang menjadi lawan mereka adalah salah satu dari tiga Legend Saninn...Yang pasti sulit untuk di kalahkan. Seringai'an mereka berdua lenyap di ganti dengan raut kaget saat melihat sesuatau seperti sulur yang cepat berwarna Putih keluar dari balik debu efek jutsu gabungan tadi ..Tepat ke arah mereka berdua .

**ARGHH..KRAK.**

Teriakan mereka berdua saat sesuatu itu ternyata rambut Putih yang terhubung ke rambut Jiraya yang tubuhnya tidak di bungkus rambutnya lagi..Melilit ..Mencengkram kedua tangan dan pinggang mereka berdua dengan kuat sampai terdengar Tulang pergelangan tangan dan pinggang mereka Jiraya dengan Tajam memandang ke arah Setsuna ,Jiraya dengan pikirannya menggerakan Rambutnya yang memilit Setsuna ke tebing Batu di pinggir yang tidak jauh dari pandangannya dan menghantamkannya dengan kepala dulu yang menyentuh tebing bebatuan dengan memperpanjang rambutnya.

**BLAAR..**

Melirik sejenak dengan hasil hantamannya dan melepaskan lilitan ke tubuh Setsuna yang sudah tidak benyawa dengan kepala yang pecah .Jiraya berlari dan membawa Gitai ke arahnya dengan Rambutnya plus dengan Rasengan besar..Di tangan kanan nya ..Tepat di dekatnya dan melepaskan lilitan di Gitai yang saat ini membulatkan Matanya karna Nyawanya akan terpisah dengan raganya.

**Oodama Rasengan !**

**DUUARR..AARGGHH!**

Dengan itu Rasengan besar Jiraya menggilas dengan Ganas tubuh Gitai yang mengakibatkan kematiannya .Yang hanya meninggal Darahnya yang berceceran di sekitar Jiraya yang sedang berdiri di tengah .Melihat kedua rekannya Mati dengan mudah dan cepat ,Membuat Kusuna dan Shizuku Gusar..Pemikiran mereka berdua terpotong .

**Bansho Ten'in**

Dengan Mata membulat saat tubuh mereka di tarik paksa ke atas tebing bebatuan yang di belakang mereka ,Terlihat jelas di wajah mereka berdua kekagetan luar biasa .Begitu pun Jiraya kaget dan heran saat melihat mereka berdua di tarik paksa ke atas tebing bebatuan .. Matanya menyipit saat melihat Orang yang berdiri di atas tebing bebatuan yang membelakangi Matahari dengan Mata merah berpola riak ber tome Jiraya bertambah saat Orang itu melakukan gerakan menikam ke leher Kusuna dan Shizuku.

**AARRGGH**

Dan di susul teriakan kesakitan Shizuku dan Kusuna ... Mengakibatkan kematian mereka Berdua.

"Siapa dia ?"Batin Jiraya yang masih memandang ke Orang yang berdiri di atas tebing.

Ke siaga'an Jiraya bertambah saat Orang itu terjun dari atas tebing bebatuan dan mendarat dengan mulus di depan Jiraya yang hanya mengakibatkan debu - debu berterbangan di sekitarnya .Jiraya menatap tajam orang di depannya yang tak jauh darinya.

XXX

Di dalam hutan terlihat 12 blur- blur bayangan yang bergerak cepat melompati dahan - dahan pohon."Shikamaru..Apa masih jauh dengan Perbatasaan Negeri Iblis?"Tanya salah satu Orang berbadan besar(Gemuk)tepatnya dari 12 blur-blur bayangan yang bergerak lihat .Dari dekat ternyata Tim Rokie 12 Konoha ,Tim pembantu yang di kirim Konoha untuk menahan Pasukan batu/Hantu Moryu yang menuju perbatasan Negeri Iblis yang satu jam lalu mereka berangkat dari Konoha ke Negeri Iblis."Mungkin dua atau tiga jam lagi kita sampai di perbatasan Negeri Iblis."Jawab orang yang di panggil Shikamaru,"Ok! Mina..percepat perjalanan kita."Ujar Shikamaru lagi ,Di balas anggukan dan dengan itu Tim Rokie 12 melesat kedahan-dahan pohon dengan cepat.

XXX

Di perbatasan Negeri iblis terlihat tebing - tebing berbatu yang juram .Tepat di tepi jurang yang di apit oleh dinding tebing berbatuan ..Terdapat beberapa kunai-kunai menancap di tepi jurang dan di tempeli Kertas peledak di setiap kunainya yang berjejer rapih."**Ok!Persiapan selesai!** "Terdengar suara dari Radio kecil yang di tempel di telinga Orang berambut Perak mencuat ke atas dan bermasker ,yang sedang bersembunyi di bebatuan besar di atas jurang..Terlihat di bawah jurang yang di apit kedua tebing berbatuan yang sudah di tancapkan beberapa kunai peledak di sepanjang Tepi jurang..Kecuali tempat Orang tadi ,Terlihat pasukan Perang Manusia Batu lengkap dengan baju khas prajurit kerajaan dan bermata merah menyala .Berjalan beraturan dari depan sampai ujung,"Ok! ... **KAI!**"Ujar berambut perak tadi .

**DUAAR...DUUARR...DUARR..**

Di iringi ledakan-ledakan beruntun di tepi tebing jurang yang tadi di tancapkan kunai peledak..Yang mengakibatkan runtuhnya batu-batu yang besar ke bawah jurang yang sedang di lewati Pasukan batu dan menimbun seluruh pasukan batu yang di bawah jurang..Terlihat senyum kemenangan di balik masker orang berambut perak ,Tapi detik berikutnya senyum kemenangan itu lenyap di ganti raut muka kaget dan heran ..Saat melihat ke bawah jurang menangkap pergerakan di balik kepulan debu .Ke kagetan Orang berambut perak itu bertambah saat melihat Pasukan batu yang tadi di timbun bebatuan besar yang jatuh akibat ledakan kunai peledak..Kembali bangkit dan berjalan beriringan seperti tidak terjadi apa - apa."**Rencana gagal Kakashi ...Sebaik kita terjun dan tunjukan Masa muda kita**"Ujar suara yang terdengar semangat di Radio yang di tempel di telinga orang berambut perak yang bernama Kakashi..Mendengar perkataan terakhir tadi membuat Kakashi sedikit Sweatdrop.

XXX

Melihat dengan jelas Orang yang tadi berdiri di atas tebing..Dengan Mata merah berpola riak air bertome Dua,"Sharingan! Bukan ini berbeda ..Itu seperti Rinengan "Batin Jiraya..Dengan rambut Hitam jabrig terdapat beberapa helai rambut berwarna Merah(Kalau lebih jelas seperti model rambut Indra anak Rikudo Saninn) berpakaian armor Perang berwarna Biru ke Merahan tapi yang mendominasi adalah Merah yang di balut jubah Hitam yang terbuka memperhatikan pakaian perangnya..Dengan wajah menyeringai kejam yang tertempel di muka tampannya dia adalah Naruto ya!Sang Legend Uzumaki Naruto..Entah kenapa saat melihat pertarungan tadi dan tewasnya Dua orang dari Empat Ninja yang di hadapi Jiraya ..Membuat Darah dalam diri Naruto bergejolak ..Apalagi saat Jiraya menewaskan Dua orang yang berambut panjang sepunggung dan orang bermasker dengan cara cepat dan mulus membuat gojolak dalam diri Naruto ke tingkat atas ..Dan akhirnya Naruto turun ke pertarungan..Sekaligus membunuh Dua Orang tersisa dari Empat Ninja tadi Jiraya lawan .Melihat seringai kejam orang di depannya membuat insting veteran yang sesungguhnya muncul di diri Jiraya .Entah kenapa saat melihat seringai kejam Orang di depannya Jiraya seperti Anak kecil yang sedang berhadapan Orang Dewasa .Banyak orang yang di lawan Jiraya pada saat perang dan saat pengembara'annya dan sudah banyak pula melihat seringai - seringai kejam lawan-lawannya..Tapi entah kenapa seringai kejam yang di lihatnya sekarang 'berbeda' dan itu lah membuat insting veteran Jiraya melonjak dari dalam diri menenangkan dirinya dari rasa gejolak didalamnya dengan menghela nafas dengan tenang .

Melihat gerakan dari diri Jiraya membuat seringai'an Naruto bertambah."Siapa lagi kau ?Ap - " Perkataan pertanyaan Jiraya terpotong saat Orang bejubah itu menghilang dengan gerakan cepat dan muncul di depannya dengan tendangan kaki kiri yang mengarah ke tau menyerang dari depan adalah bodoh 'tapi ... biarlah' itu yang di pikiran Naruto"Cepat!"Itulah di pikiran Jiraya saat melihat kecepatan Orang berjubah itu,Walau begitu Jiraya harus tetap tenang dengan menangkap pergelangan kaki kiri Orang berjubah itu dengan tangan kanan,"Ugh!Kuat!Siapa dia sebenarnya."Batin Jiraya..Ada beberapa detik Naruto dan Jiraya saling memandang Tajam."Uzumaki ...Naruto."Ujar Naruto dengan seringainya .Detik berikutnya Naruto memanfaatkan kaki kirinya yang di pegang Jiraya ...Untuk menumpukan berat badan nya ke tangan Jiraya dengan mengarahkan lagi tendang ke kepala Jiraya dengan kaki itu Jiraya melepaskan tangkapannya ke kaki kiri Orang berjubah yang bernama depan Naruto itu... Di iringi melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari tendangan Naruto...Bersamaan dengan Naruto yang baru menapakkan kaki nya ke tanah.

Dengan cepat Naruto melesat berlari ke arah Jiraya yang saat ini sudah menapakan kaki nya di tanah dengan masih menatap tajam ke arah Mata Naruto yang sudah kembali ke Mata merah biasa... yang bergerak ke arahnya .Tepat 1 Meter di depan Jiraya ,Naruto menghilang dengan gerakan cepat yang hanya blur..Hitam Jiraya lihat .Muncul di belakang Jiraya ,Naruto mengayunkan tinju 'annya ke arah kepala insting veteran ,Jiraya ..Dengan cepat membalikan badannya ...Dan dengan itu pertarungan Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu tingkat tinggi di menepis tinjuan Naruto dengan tangan kanan .Di susul menendang kaki kiri Naruto dan dengan mudah di tahan Naruto yang di aliri chakra sedikit,Dengan cepat Mata merah Naruto mencari cela yang di buat Jiraya di iringi ' mencoba 'menghantamkan tinjuan tangan kanan nya ke muka Jiraya .Jiraya yang melihat tinjuan ke mukanya mencoba menghindar ..Dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan ."Kena kau!"Batin Naruto senang dengan menarik kembali tinjuan tangan Kanan nya yang akan menghantam muka Jiraya .Bersamaan ...Naruto menghantamkan tinjuan tangan kiri nya yang sudah di aliri chakra ke muka Jiraya yang saat ini sedang membulatkan Matanya ' kaget' saat tau rencana Naruto.

**Bugh**

Dengan telak tinjuan Naruto mengenai muka Jiraya ."Ugh!Kuat sekali!"Batin Jiraya meringis merasakan perih di pipi kanan nya saat melayang di udara akibat tinjuan Naruto .Bukan namnya ...Sang Gama Saninn menyerah hanya karna cepat Jiraya menstabilkan badannya untuk tetap menghadap Naruto dan dengan cepat Jiraya merapal Handsel tepat Handsel terakhir..Menghirup udara secukupnya.

**Katon! : Ryuka No Jutsu**

Jiraya menghembuskan Api besar berbentuk Naga dari mulutnya ,Ke arah Naruto .Melihat serangan Jiraya ke dirinya dengan cepat merapal Handsel ..Selesai merapal Handsel ,Naruto menghentakan kedua tangan ke tanah .

**Doton! : Doryuheki**

Muncul dinding tanah di depan Naruto .Untuk menahan serangan Naga Api Jiraya**.**

**DUUARR.**

Dengan itu..Naga Api Jiraya menghantam dinding tanah Naruto.

TAP

Mendarat tidak jauh dari sumber ledakan Jiraya memandang tajam ke balik kepulan debu .Mata Jiraya menyipit tajam melihat gerakan di balik debu .

"Mari berdansa ...! **Shurado **"Kata Naruto dengan Mata Sharinengan nya Aktif yang 'baru dua tome' ..Yang berputar dengan Gila di balik debu dan di iringi mengadahkan tangan kanan nya ke arah Jiraya ...Keluar dengan cepat misil - misil dari tangan kanan Naruto mengarah ke Jiraya .Membulatkan Matanya 'kaget' saat muncul misil-misil dari balik debu ..Jiraya berbalik dan berlari ke arah tebing berbatu dengan cepat,Sesekali menghindar misil yang akan mengenainya.

**DUARR DUARR DUARR**

Terdengar suara ledakan beruntun...Membuat Naruto yang di kelilingi debu menyeringai .Masih berlari ke arah tebing berbatu Jiraya dengan mata nya melirik ke belakang dan meloncat ke kanan sejauh mungkin untuk menghindar Satu misil tersisa yang ke arah nya.

**Duarr**

Menghela nafas lega saat berhasil menghindar dari misil yang terakhir...Tepat Jiraya membalikan badannya di kagetkan atas Naruto yang sudah di hadapannya yang siap mengayunkan tinju ke dadanya "Lambat ..**Asura Attack!"**Ujar batin Naruto saat melihat gerakan Jiraya yang lambat .Denga itu tubuh Jiraya meluncur dengan cepat ke belakang(ke arah tebing) akibat tinjuan Naruto yang kuat dan membentur..Membolongi tebing- (Saat seperti Jiraya di suduk Badak Pain ..Di canon).

XXX

"Akhirnya berhasil menyegel Iblis keparat itu...Ayo Shion kita kembali "Ujara Menma kepada Shion yang di mulut goa tempat penyegelan Iblis Moryu ,Sekaligus memberi isarat untuk di gendong."Hai!"Jawab Shion walau mukanya memerah , melesat ke dahan - dahan pohon setelah Shion di gendongannya. Ya! Tepat Menma dan Shion sampai di penyegelan ,Shion langsung-(Seperti canon ,Tapi di sini peran nya Menma).Menma entah kenapa saat mengingat bagaimana ke ada'an Sensei nya ,Dia jadi Kawatir dan cemas..Seharusnya kalau sudah selesai menghadapi Empat Ninja tadi seharunya menemuiku itulah yang di pikiran Menma."Ada Menma?"Ucap Shion dengan dahi mengkerut ..Saat melihat gelagetan Menma."Kita ke tempat Sensei ku dulu"Jawab Menma dengan nada cemas .Mendengar ucapan Menma ,Shion hanya mengangguk meng'iya' itu lompatan menma ke dahan -dahan pohon semakin cepat.

XXX

"Kenapa mereka menjadi tumpukan batu..Apa Menma dan Jiraya-Sama berhasil!"Batin kaget sedikit heran Kakashi saat melihat pasukan batu hancur menjadi tumpukan batu satu persatu di bawah lainnya juga sama saat melihatnya pasukan batu menjadi tumpukan batu ,Seperti Asuma,Guy -(Tim Kakashi)"Shikamaru..Apa di tempat mu sama"Tebak Kakashi saat menghubungi Shikamaru lewat Radio ,Pinpinan Tim bantuan yang 1 jam lalu baru datang dengan Rokie 12 ." **Ya!Sama ... Mungkin sudah di segel Iblis Moryu nya?** "Terdengar jawaban di Radio kecil yang di tempelkan di telinga Kakashi."Ya ..Mungkin ,Sudah di segel"Kata Kakashi kurang yakin.

XXX

Di tempat Tim Shikamaru juga sama kaget dan heran saat melihat Pasukan batu yang tadi melawan anggota Rokie 12 satu persatu berubah menjadi tumpukan batu.

XXX

"Sudah di segel ya? Hm..Membosankan ..Tapi biarlah !"Batin Naruto saat merasakan energi Moryu sudah tidak ada ,Dengan Mata merah nya ber riak air yang bertome Dua ,Naruto memandang lubang yang dalam .. Di tebing tempat tubuh Jiraya terpental dan menghantam tebing,Bibir Naruto naik ke atas membentuk seringai'an .Saat melihat kondisi Jiraya yang sedang mengatur nafas yang baru keluar dari lubang dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan baju di bagian dada nya rusak memperlihatkan bekas tinjuan Tsunade .Jiraya dengan kasar membersihkan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanan dan meludah kan sisa darah yang di mulutnya,Dengan mata tajam yang memandang Naruto .Yang di balas dengan pandangan memuakan oleh Naruto plus seringainya.

"Kenpa aku tidak bisa masuk ke Saninn Mode ...Siapa dia sebenarnya ?"Batin heran Jiraya .Karna saat ingin menahan tinju Naruto dengan ketahanan tubuhnya dalam Saninn Mode Jiraya tidak bisa ..Padahal dirinya sudah menguasai Saninn Mode walau belum sempurna tapi kenapa tidak bisa Masuk ...itu yang di pikiran Jiraya

"Hu! Kasihan...Tidak bisa masuk ke Saninn Mode ya!Kau tau Doujutsu ku ini bisa memutuskan apa saja walau ini belum sempurna...Tapi hanya memutuskan Saninn Mode mu itu mudah.."Kata Naruto seolah mengerti isi pikiran Jiraya,Dengan nada mengejek ."Siapa kau sebenarnya..Hah..Ha..Hah..Ha"Tanya Jiraya yang masih mengatur nafas Menghiraukan ejekan Naruto."Kan ..Aku sudah bilang kalau aku Naruto.."Dengan itu Naruto melesat dengan gerakan cepat dan muncul di depan Jiraya yang membulatkan mata nya "Hiraishin?Bukan!"Batin kaget Jiraya ...Saat melihat Naruto menghilang dengan gerakan cepat mungkin menyamai atau melebihi Hiraishin .Naruto yang muncul di depan Jiraya dengan posisi jongkok menendang ke atas ..Ke dagu Jiraya dengan kuat.

Tanpa berniat menghindar tubuh Jiraya meluncur ke atas .Menghilang lagi dengan gerakan cepat Naruto ..Yang hanya bisa dilihat blur.. nya muncul kembali di atas tubuh Jiraya yang meluncur ke arahnya(atas) ..Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mengangkat kaki kanan tinggi-tinggi dan -

**Buugh..Krak - Bmm**

Naruto menghantamkan kaki kanan nya ke dada Jiaraya di iringi Jiraya menyemburkan darah dari mulut dengan mata membulat memutih tanpa pupil ,Jiraya yakin dalam kesakitan tubuhnya yang menikuk tajam ke tanah ...Mendengar tulang dadanya patah.

Tidak hanya itu Naruto yang masih melayang dengan Mata ..Yang kembali biasa memandang kepulan debu tebal tempat tubuh Jiraya menghantam tanah akibat hantaman kaki nya .Dengan cepat Naruto merapal Handsel di iringi menghirup udara se cukupnya.

**Katon! : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Dengan sekali hembusan Naruto mengeluarkan bola api yang 3X lebih besar dari biasanya ...Ke arah tempat tubuh Jiraya menghantam tanah.

**Blarr..**

Tap

Mendarat dengan mulus Naruto,Memandang ke kepulan debu dan asap tempat bola apinya menghantam tanah..Mata merah nya menyipit saat Jiraya tidak ada ..Tiba-Tiba Naruto menyeringai kejam ."Bersembunyi ..Ya!Ucap Naruto pelan dengan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala .Jiraya yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik batu yang tak jauh dari Naruto berdiri dengan nafas tersendat -sendat ,Tangan kanan nya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa dengan pakaian kebesarannya di beberapa tempat di lumuri darahnya dan sobek atau bolong .Dengan mata sayu Jiraya mengintip dari balik batu ke Naruto yang sedang mengedar pandangan nya..Yang mencari dirinya .Jiraya sepanjang hidupnya setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke III dan pengembara'annya,Dirinya baru sekarang melawan..Orang ..kuat yang di lawannya sekarang .Dan lebih parah dirinya belum menyarangkan pukulan ke pada orang yang sekarang di lawannya. .Setiap orang dirinya lawan ..Dirinya akan menyarangkan berupa goresan luka atau pukulan ..Walaupun se Orang Kage contohnya saat dirinya spring dengan Hokage Tiga sebelum kematiannya ,Dirinya menyarangkan berupa pukulan ke pipi Sandaime .Tapi sekarang ..Orang yang ia tau bernama depan 'Naruto' entah kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menyarangkan sebuah pukulan ataupun goresan luka di .. mungkin kemampuan bertarungnya tumpul entahlah...Dirinya tidak tau.

Lamunan Jiraya buyar saat suara yang ia kenal ..Terdengar dingin bercampur senang menerpa pendengarannya dari belakang .Jiraya menengok ke belakang .Dengan mata membulat. " **Hallo..!** ".

**Bbrrak..**

Dengan itu tubuh Jiraya membentur batu tempat persembunyiannya dengan keras ..Hingga batunya hancur ...Saat Naruto menendang dada Jiraya sekuat tenaga mengakibatkan Jiraya kesakitan 3X lipat dari yang tadi di iringi menyemburnya darah dari mulutnya.

"Hah..Ha..Hah..Ha **..Ohk **!" Dengan terlentang ,Jiraya dengan nafas memburu dan memuntahkan darah segar yang mengotori sebagian pakaiannya yang di lumuri darahnya sendiri .Naruto melangkah dengan tenang ke arah tubuh Jiraya yang sekarat ,Naruto memunculkan batang besi di telapak tangan kanan nya sepanjang lengannya,Dan mematahkannya .Menghentikan langkahnya di samping Jiraya ,Yang sedang mengatur nafas ..Walau Jiraya tau kalau dirinya akan berhenti bernafas ..Naruto menyeringai kejam merasakan chakra yang ia kenal cepat membuat Handsel dengan satu tangan Naruto."**Hange No Jutsu **" .

POF..

Asap reda terlihat sekarang Naruto memakai Jubah Hitam bermotif Awan merah."Mungkin dengan ini akan lebih .. "Batin Naruto.

XXX

Menma dengan Shion yang hanya diam di gendongannya walau begitu Shion tau saat melihat raut Menma..dengan cepat meloncat dahan-dahan pohon ,Terlihat jelas kecemasan di muka Menma ..Tujuannya sekarang menuju chakra Sensei nya yang melemah ."**Gaki!Hati - Hati chakra ini milik dia ,Yang ku ceritakan ..Dan jangan gegabah! "**Telepati Kurama di pikiran Menma ,"Aku tau.."Jawab Menma dengan telepati dan mendengar nada Kawatir di perkataan Kurama.

Tap

Mendarat.. Menma dan Shion(di gendongan Menma) Yang tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Jiraya ..Sekitar 10 Meter dari Menma yang sekarang matanya membuat violetnya bergetar begitu pun Shion di gendongannya saat melihat apa di depannya.

"SENSEI.!"Teriak Menma

Satu Menit sebelum kedatangan Menma dan Shion.

Naruto dengan seringai kejamnya mengacungkan ujung besi ke leher Jiraya,Yang saat ini Jiraya sedang nafas tidak beraturan dan mata yang tertutup.

•

•

•

•

**Jleb**

Naruto dengan cepat menusukan batang besi nya ke leher Jiraya yang saat ini membulatkan matanya ,Di iringi darah merembas keluar dari mulut Jiraya.

"SENSEI.!"

**TBC**

**Ini Words nya ku tambahin ..Semoga Memuaskan para pembaca dan semoga jangan Bosan ya untuk baca Fic jumpa di Chapter berikutnya(Kalau saya sehat).**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : yusufnur321**

**Warning : Typo ,Strong ,Godlike ...Dll**

**A/N : Mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak nyambung,Dan semoga Memuaskan.**

**•**

**•**

"SENSEI.!"

Menma berlari ke arah Naruto dan Jiraya,Setelah menurunkan Shion dari gendongannya ..mengambil kunai yang berada di kantong senjata dan melempar kannya ke arah Naruto .Dengan mudah di hindari oleh Naruto dan meloncat ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak dengan Menma.

Tidak percaya,Menma saat ini dengan linang air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata violetnya ,Bersimpuh di samping Tubuh Jiraya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan ke adaan di bilang meperihatinkan .Guru sekaligus Ayah angkatnya sekarang Mati.

"Sensei..hik..S..Sensei..Ihks..Sensei...!"Rajuk Menma memanggil Sensei nya.

•

' Menma ,Cita - Cita mu saat besar nanti apa! ' Tanya Jiraya yang duduk di bangku diruang meja makan, Kepada Menma kecil yang sedang memakan Ramen ..menghentikan memakan Ramennya dan menngambil gaya ala dektektif dengan Ramen yang masih di mulutnya yang terlihat imut ,Saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sensei nya.

' Menjadi Hokage ,Yang terkuat dari Hokage terdahulu .Dan aku ingin Jiraya Sensei di sampingku saat pelantikan Hokage nanti ya! ' Jawab Menma dengan nada anak kecil .Jiraya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

•

Tiba- Tiba ingatan saat bersama Gurunya masuk dan berputar-putar di ingatan Menma.

"Hik..Hiks..Sensei...**Sensei...!**"

Peralahan chakra merah keluar dari tubuh Menma dan berputar-putar di sekitar tubuh Menma yang bersimpuh di samping tubuh Jiraya yang Mati ' Tapi masih biasa menguasai dirinya ' .Berdiri menatap tajam Naruto dengan Mata merah vertikal .Melihat tatapan tajam dari Menma ,Membuat Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Belum saatnya..Lain kali kita bertemu Menma..Dan ingat namaku Naruto"Dengan itu Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Menma di iringi debu-debu yang berputar di sekitar tempat Naruto menghilang .

"Menma/Menna-Kun" Ucap Kakashi dan Tim Rokie 12 yang datang setelah Naruto pergi .Perlahan chakra merah yang mengelilingi Menma kembali masuk ke tubuh Menma.

XXX

Muncul di dalam Hutan Naruto melangkah dengan tenang dengan jubah kebanggaannya yang sudah seperti biasa..langkahnya terhenti."Keluar lah ..Aku sudah tau kau dari tadi mematai ku ...Sebelum aku bunuh"Ucap Naruto dingin .Tiba-Tiba dari dalam tanah muncul sosok bertopeng orange dengan Satu mata Sharingan Aktif di satu lubang di bagian kanan nya ,Berjubah hitam dengan akses Awan Merah dan berambut Hitam di depan Naruto."Kenapa tadi merubah jubah mu seperti jubah Akatsuki ?Apa kau anggota baru!"Sosok bertopeng itu bersuara dengan tenang di iringi Sharingan menyala Merah.

"Entahlah..Mungkin hanya iseng atau mungkin di rencanakan .Soal anggota..Aku bukan anggota Akatsuki." Naruto dengan tangan kanan mengelus-elus dagunya ,Seolah sedang berfikir tapi dari setiap nadanya terdengar berbahaya.

"Siapa kau sebe- " Menghentikan perkataan nya saat melihat Naruto masuk ke lubang Di mensi yang dia buat di sampingnya "Kau tidak usah tau siapa aku..Dan sampai Jumpa di perteman berikutnya .."Ucap Naruto masuk ke lubang Dimensi.

Sosok bertopeng itu hanya memandang kosong dengan Saharingan nya tempat kepergian Naruto"Siapa dia Sebenarnya"Sebelum masuk dengan pusaran angin ke lubang Matanya Merah berpola.

XXX

Konoha Satu Minggu setelah Jiraya Mati

Di ruangan Hokage

Tsunade Senju atau Hokage ke Lima yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan tenang di temani tumpukan kertas laporan ,Sekarang dirinya mengingat rekan Tim nya dulu yang sudah tiada atau Mati Satu Minggu yang lalu ,Walau sudah Seminggu ...Dirinya juga tidak percaya ...saat tubuh Jiraya yang sudah tidak ada nyawanya...yang dibawa pulang Tim bantuan pasca Iblis Moryu bangkit .Walau begitu dirinya harus mengerti Jiraya itu Manusia ...mahluk hidup ..yang namanya Kehidupan akan ada kematian..apa lagi seorang Shinobi yang akan mati kapan saja.. yang mengganjal di pikirannya adalah siapa Lawan Jiraya ,Dan seberapa kuat sampai Jiraya mati .Dirinya tau ..kalau dirinya bertarung dengan Jiraya ...dirinya pasti Kalah ...kalau serius .Dari informasi Menma yang saat itu melihat pelaku yang menewaskan Jiraya ..Adalah bernama ' Naruto ' memakai Jubah bermotif Awan merah atau di sebut Jubah Akatsuki yang dirinya tau...Grup beranggotakan Mising-Nin - Mising-Nin Kelas-S dan juga berbahaya karna tujuan kelompok itu belum di ketahui ,Walau belum di ketahui tujuanannya dirinya tau Kelompok itu pasti Berbahaya terlihat jelas anggota-anggotanya Mising-nin kelas atas juga meliahat Menma yang depresi ..Tapi saat Haku datang dan menghiburnya dirinya bisa melihat Menma yang kembali seperti dulu 'walau sedikit berbeda dari sebelum Jiraya mati'.Menghela nafas ..mengingat itu semua membuat dirinya pusing..

•

Di ruangan minim cahaya ,Hanya sedikit cahaya walau dari sana terlihat dua Pria sedang berhadapan yang satu Pria sedang duduk dengan Mata ular yang bersinar licik dan satu lagi sedang berdiri memakai Kaca mata.

"Jadi begitu..malang sekali nasib mu Jiraya..Khukhukhu..oh Kabuto apa kau sudah mengambil sempel darahnya" Pria bermata ular itu bersuara dengan tawa seram.

"Sudah Tuan!" Jawab Pri berkacamata di depannya dengan nada hormat.

"Bagus..Khukhu.."Pria bermata ular itu di akhiri dengan tawa seram.

•

Terlihat di jalan setapak di hutan terlihat Gua tidak jauh dari Dua orang berjubah Awan merah yang sedang berjalan terlihat jelas raut kesal dari salah satu meraka yang bersenjata sabit merah bermata tiga .

"Hei! Kakuzu..cepat lah sedikit ,Berjalannya!"Ucap Pria berjubah awan merah dan terlihat sabit bermata tiga yang nangkring di punggungnya ke rekannya yang di belakang dengan kesal.

"Diam kau Hidan..apa mau ku jait mulutmu itu,Lagi pula gua nya sudah di depan Matamu! "Sahut Pria yang di panggil Kakuzu yang memakai masker.

"Sebelum bisa...ku robek dulu mulut mu dengan sabut ku! "

"..."

Setelah berjalan sedikit meraka berdua pun masuk ke dalam Gua itu dengan tenang ..saat masuk ke dalam gua mereka sudah di tunggu oleh Tujuh sosok hologram yang hanya memperlihatkan mata mereka yang jelas.

"Lama sekali kau Hidan.!"Ucap salah satu hologram yang salah satu matanya di halangi rambut nya yang didekat sosok hologram bermata Sharingan .

"Diam kau Deidara! Cerewet..! !"Hidan dengan kesal memandang hologram yang di panggil Deidara.

"Bukan kah kau sama saja Hidan..!"Ujar Kakuzu dengan tenang.

"Apa ka- "

"Diam"Kata sosok hologram bermata rinenggan pinpinan kelompok mereka ,Memotong ucapan Hidan dengan dinigin.

"Bagaimana ..apa Jinchuriki Nibi kalian tangkap?"Ucap lagi sosok bermata rinengan dengan menatap datar Hidan dan Kakuzu yang balas menatapnya.

"Belum ..setelah Kematian Jiraya yang di bunuh orang berjubah Akatsuki. Desa Kumo memperketat keamanannya,Bahkan Desa- Desa besar Konoha,Kiri,Iwa sama !"Ujar Kakuzu panjang lebar,Sementara yang lainnya melihatnya.

Memang benar setelah Kematian Jiraya no Gama Saninn yang di bunuh Orang berjubah Akatsuki menyebar luas entah dari mana asal - usulnya ,Desa ..seperti Konoha,Iwa,Kiri mereka semua memperketat keamananya untuk menjaga yang tidak di inginkan.

' Siapa dan kenapa membunuh Jiraya dengan memakai Jubah Akatsuki ..apa tujuan orang itu!'Batin sosok hologram bermata Sharingan

"Apa kau tau informasi orang itu?"Tanya sosok bermata rinengan menatap Kakauzu datar.

"Menurut informasi dia berambut Hitam Jabrig ,Dan bernama ' Naruto ' ya..hanya itu" Jawab Kakuzu tenang menghiraukan tatapan datar dari mata legendaris itu.

' Begitu ya..soal..Bijuu yang belum di tangkap tinggal Icibi,Kyuubi,Hacihibi,Nibi..Aku harus cepat.' Batin sosok bermata Rinengan.

"Deidara ,Sasori kalian tangkap Icibi di Desa Suna,Dan Itachi ,Kisame menangkap Hacihibi ,Nibi ku serahkan pada kalian lagi Kakuzu,Hidan ..Dan Zetsu cari informasi orang yang membunuh Jiraya ..Soal Kyuubi aku yang urus .Sekarang bubar."Panjang lebar Pinpinan dari kelompok itu.

Dengan itu satu persatu sosok hologram di situ menghilang .Meninggalkan gua yang sunyi dan Kakuzu ,Hidan.

"Ayo Kakuzu kita tangkap kucing lagi"Dengan itu Hidan dan Kakuzu keluar gua yang sunyi.

•

Di dalam gua Naruto duduk dengan elegan di singgah sanah nya yang di tengah - tengah ruangan gua yang minin cahay .Menyeringai dalam kegelapan ..mengingat reaksi Menma sang Jinchuriki melihat gurunya di bunuh di depan nya sendiri ..entah kenapa membuat Naruto senang .Membuat Menma dendam ke Akatsuki dan cepat atau lambat mereka pasti bertemu karna Akatsuki mengincar Bijuu yang ada di segel di tubuh Menma ,Saling ' Memburu satu sama lain ' itu yang di pikiran Naruto .Memikirkan ' permainan ' selanjutnya ..membuat Naruto tertawa halus di singgah sanahnya.

"Baiklah selanjutnya ..langkah ke Dua."Batin Naruto,Berdiri dari duduknya dan mengadahkan telapak tangannya ke -tiba muncul lubang di mensi kecil dan lama - kelamaan membesar seukuran badan Naruto..dan Naruto pun masuk ke dalam lubang di mensi yang du buatnya.

•

**TBC**

**Semoga kasih sarannya tapi ke ' PM ' oke!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : yusufnur321**

**Warning : Typo,Strong,Godlike,..Dll**

**A/N : Terimakasih para Pembaca yang nyempetin membaca dan me rew fic ini .Di sini sedikit menceritakan masa lalu Naruto dan kekuatan Naruto ...( Baca saja pasti tau).**

**•**

TAP TAP TAP

Naruto melangkah kakinya dengan tenang di jalan setapak satu-satunya di dalam gunung berapi,Menghiraukan di sekitarnya yang panas dan di penuhi lahar-lahar ..langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah altar tempat penyegel...Memandang sekitar dan mengadahkan telapak tangannya ke depan dan menembakan Enam batang besi di sekeliling altar ..membentuk lingkaran lumayan luas..dari altar ,Naruto merapal handsel dengan cepat dan berbisik .

**"Musekiyoujin!"**

Tiba-tiba dari setiap batang besi mempercikan energi berwarna Merah ke hitaman dan menjulang ke atas dan energi Merah ke hitaman itu menyatu dari batang besi yang lain membentuk kekai yang mengurung Naruto dan altar.

Naruto melangkah ke depan altar dan berjongkok.. tangan kanan nya menyentuh altar ' He! Hanya segini segel yang di buat Miko Negeri Iblis itu ' Dengan mata Sharinengan bertome Dua yang menyala terang menatap segel yang berada di altar 'Walau belum sempurna tapi cukup!..keluarlah Moryu.!' Tiba-tiba altar itu bergetar hebat dan Naruto melompat menjauh dari altar..di iringi ledakan sedang.

DUUARR

Naruto menatap kepulan debu di depannya .Mata nya sedikit melebar saat melihat hempasan ekor bersisik berukuran besar dari balik debu ke arahnya..Menyeringai Naruto dengan energi Merah ke hitaman menyeruak ke luar dari tubuhnya yang membentuk setengah kerangka tengkorak lengkap dengan tangannya.. **'Susano'o' **dengan tenang Naruto menggerakan tangan Susano'o nya untuk menangkap hempasan ekor besar bersisik itu.

"Inikah penyambutan mu setelah ku keluarkan dari segel yang tak berguna itu ..Moryu!"Dengan kuat Naruto menggerakan tangan Susano'o nya ..menarik ekor bersisik itu dan membantingnya ke dinding kekai yang di buatnya..yang mengakibatkan lahar berhamburan.

BLAAR

Naruto melihat sosok besar itu di balik debu dan asap.. bergerak dan seperti hempasan angin ..membuat debu - debu menghilang di barengi sosok itu terbang.. melayang di udara .

Terlihat di depan Naruto .Naga berkaki empat yang melayang di udara ,Berkepala dua.. sebesar Gamabunta ..bersisik keras berwarna ungu ke hitaman ,Sepasang mata kuning vertikal di masing-masing kepala yang memandang tajam Naruto,Kuku tajam menghiasi masing-masing kaki nya..melayang di udara dengan sepasang sayap hitam bermotif berwarna ungu ..ya! Itulah wujud asli Iblis Moryu

" **K-kau..kau seharusnya di segel oleh dua orang itu! **" Kaget sang Naga bernama Muryo melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri tegak bersidekap dada di dalam Susano'o nya dengan suara besar mengisi pendengaran Naruto.

" Cih! Jangan meremehkan ku ..Moryu !"

Moryu ,Dirinya tidak percaya saat ini melihat lagi sosok kejam di masa lalu..yang hampir membinasakan ..Dunia yang damai dulu .

•

Seribu Tahun lalu .Saat dirinya tiba di 'Dunia' ini ..karna sudah bosan di 'Dunia'nya yang berperang tanpa henti..tapi dirinya tidak tau sekarang ..'apa Dunia asalnya sudah damai atau belum ..saat ini?'Terbang di udara memandang hamparan hutan yang lebat dari atas ..Moryu terbang dengan pelan ke bawah .Memandang dengan liar ke sekitarnya dengan dua pasang mata di masing-masing kepalanya.**'**Hm..Dunia ini tenang..damai ,Mungkin aku suka di Dunia ini**' .**

Dengan itu hari perhari ,Bulan perbulan ..dan Tahun pertahun di lewati Moryu dengan tenang dan damai 'di Dunia barunya '..sampai hari itu ..hari dimana bencana Dunia yang sekarang di tempatinya berantakan,Bencana di dimana-mana ..dirinya mengecek siapa yang melakukan ini ..di Dunia tenang dan damai ini ..dirinya melihat sosok seperti sedang 'murka' yang berdiri di atas kepala Monster bermata satu ..merah berpola riak air dan di hiasi tome berjumlah sembilan..yang berjalan ..berekor Sepuluh yang melambai ganas memporandakan yang di lewatinya ..bahkan Kerajaan dan Desa-Desa kecil juga ikut jadi korbannya .Sosok berdiri di atas kepala Monster bermata satu itu ,Sesekali berteriak umpatan kasar ..saat melihat Manusia-Manusia termasuk anak kecil ..yang menjadi korban keganasan sang Monster .Melihat itu Moryu tidak tinggal diam ..melesat terbang ke arah sosok itu dan Monsternya..dan terjadilah pertarungan sengit ,Saling membalas tembakan laser bersekala besar ..menyerang menyakar ,Menembakan energi penghancur ..dirinya lakukan ke sosok itu dan Monsternya .Tapi di hindari oleh sosok itu dan Monsternya dan membalas serangan ke arahnya ,Bahkan baru beberapa menit di sekitar pertarungan itu hancur ..sampai setengah kekuatannya di curi di hisap oleh sosok yang berdiri di atas kepala Monster bermata satu ..berekor sepuluh itu dan sampai akhirnya dirinya kalah ..di lempar jauh dengan bola penghancur bersekala besar oleh Monster bermata satu itu yang sepanjang pertarungan di kendalikan oleh sosok itu .

Setelah itu,Moryu tidak tau hanya kegelapan yang menghinggapinya,Terbangun dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya ,Dan mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitarnya..melihat sebagian porakporanda entah karna pertarungan dirinya dan sosok dengan Monsternya dirinya tidak tau..dan dengan itu dirinya mengembara ke seluruh pelosok Dunia ini ..hanya melihat sebagian porak poranda .Hari-hari di lewatinya dirinya mendengar kabar dari rakyat-rakyat kerajaan Monster berekor sepuluh dan sosok pria itu sudah di segel ole-

•

Lamunan Moryu buyar..saat Naruto menyerang dirinya dengan pedang Susano'o nya ..dengan ekor panjangnya yang keras di ujungnya Moryu dengan cepat menahan tebasan pedang Susano'o Naruto dan menghempaskannya ke belakang.

TAP

Mendarat dengan mulus di batu setelah bermanuver menyeimbangkan diri dari hempasan ekor Moryu,Naruto menghilangkan Susano'o nya dengan tenang merapal handsel .

**Katon! : Gouka Mekkyaku!**

Semburan api bersekala besar ke arah Moryu..Moryo yang melihat itu dengan sekali hembusan dari mulutnya keluar api bersekala sama dengan api yang mengarahnya.

BLARR

Benturan api bersekala besar ..mengakibatkan di sekitar Naruto panas karna lahar malah lebih panas."**Cih! Kenapa kau bebaskan aku dari segel Miko itu ! Atau apa yang di otak mu rencanakan.**" Moryu bersuara setelah benturan api bersekala besar itu..reda dan menatap tajam Naruto yang di bawahnya ,Dirinya tau sosok di depannya tidak akan mengeluarkan dirinya dari segel Miko itu kalau bukan di rencanakan,Rencana apa ? Yang pasti itu berbahaya ..terlihat jelas di pancaran mata Merah ber riak air di hiasi tome Dua itu.

"Entahlah..mungkin hanya iseng atau di rencanakan - " Ada jeda sejenak .

"Tapi aku ingin mengambil Nyawa**mu.**"

Dengan itu Naruto menghilang dari tempat berdiri..Moryu yang melihat Naruto menghilang mengedarkan pandangannya dengan Dua kepalanya ke segala arah..insting dalam dirinya berteriak saat merasakan keberadaan di arah samping kiri.. kedua kepalanya menengok ke kiri Moryu ,Melihat Naruto yang muncul dengan Bola energi berwarna hitam ke putihan di tangan kanan nya yang mengarahkan ke arahnya..dengan seringai kemenangan "Rasenringu" dengan cepat Naruto menembakan bola energi itu ke arah Moryu..tapi dengan bersamaan Moryu menghantamkan ekor panjangnya ke Naruto .Mengakibatkan mereka terpental menghantam kekai berwarna merah kehitaman.

Dengan cepat Moryu bangkit dari serangan Naruto yang hanya sedikit berakibat fatal karna dirinya mempunyai sisik yang keras .Moryu dengan cepat mengumpulkan energi Naga nya di depan mulut nya yang di penuhi gigi tajam khas Naga ..tepat Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya ke arahnya ..Moryu menembakkan energi yang di kumpulkannya ke arah Naruto .

SUUT..BLAAR..

Dua pasang Mata kuning vertikal memandang tajam ledakan di depannya dengan kesiagan penuh ..melawan sosok yang pernah memporandakan Dunia dulu ..Moryu tau pasti tidak akan mudah ..lengah saja pasti nyawanya melayang .Ledakan reda ..terlihat sosok lawannya berdiri tegak sambil bersidekap dada tanpa goresan luka di tubuhnya di dalam setengah badan Susano'o nya yang berwarna merah ke hitaman dengan senyum meremehkan di wajah sosok itu ..dirinya harus menahan diri tidak untuk mencakar muka sosok itu sekarang ..karna kalau menyerang tanpa perhitungan ..nyawanya jadi taruhannya.

"Hu! Hanya segini..tidak banyak berubah!"Ucap Naruto dari balik Susano'o nya dengan nada meremehkan.

"**Cih! **" Mendecih tidak suka,Moryu terbang ke arah Naruto yang ada di dalam Susano'o ..menikuk tajam ke depan Naruto..menfaatkan lahar-lahar yang di sekitar Naruto ..yang saat ini berdiri tegak di atas batu tersisa ..yang di sekitar Naruto .Tepat di 2 Meter di atas lahar depan Naruto ..Moryu dengan kuat mengepakan sayapnya membuat gelombang angin besar menghantam lahar di depan Naruto yang mengakibatkan ..menghamburnya lahar-lahar ke arah Naruto .Meningkatkan chakranya saat melihat lahar menuju ke arahnya yang seperti gelombang tsunami kecil ..di iringi tumbuh nya badan bawah Susano'o nya yang membentuk kaki ..yang membuat Susano'o nya berdiri tegak (seperti Susano'o Madara saat melawan 5 Kage ,Tapi bukan yang sempurna).Dengan perintah Otak.. Naruto menggerakan tangan Susano'o nya yang sudah memegang pedang ..menebas gelombang lahar itu.. menjadi dua sebelum menuju ke arahnya.

Dengan kedua Mata Sharinengan bertome dua..Naruto melihat dari cela lahar yang di tebas ..melihat Moryu yang berniat menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. 'Tidak akan ku lepaskan'..dengan menfokuskan mata Sharinengan kanan nya ..dari dalam Susano'o ke arah Moryu ..Naruto berbisik.

"**Rinbo..Hengoku**"

BLAARR

Tiba-tiba tubuh Moryu yang akan terbang menjaga jarak dengan Naruto ..Terpental oleh sesuatu tidak terlihat ..dari atas ke bawah ..menghantam genangan lahar yang ada di bawahnya ..mengakibatkan berhamburnya lahar-lahar di dalam kekai .Dengan cepat pikiran Naruto menggerakan kedua tangan Susano'o saat terjangan lahar ke arahnya..menfokuskan chakranya ke kedua kaki Susano'o nya untuk menapakan di atas lahar ..yang sekarang memenuhi daratan kekai.

•

Konoha

Melangkah dengan raut mengkerut di dalam gedung Hokage ..yang menuju ke arah ruang Hokage..Menma mengkerut karna latihannya di ganggu di Hutan kematian ..yang tiba-tiba datang Anbu dan menyuruhnya menghadap Hokage ..seharusnya dirinya sedang berlatih sekarang untuk membunuh si Naruto itu ..walau Kurama sudah memperingatinya kalau bertemu dia harus lari atau menghindar ..tapi bukan Menma namanya harus menuruti perkataan Kurama .Dan kedua untuk meneruskan mimpi mendiang Shisou..yaitu Perdamaian .Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu ruang Hokage ,Dengan santai Menma membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk ke ruang Hokage .

"Loh ..kok ada Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei! di sini!"Heran Menma saat melihat Sakura dan Sensei Tim nya yang membawa buku favorite nya di ruangan ini ...Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Menma ..dan Kakashi biasa dengan senyum mata satunya karna mata satunya lagi di tutup hitai ate nya.

"Baik! Menma sudah datang...aku jelaskan kenapa kalian di panggil,Tadi datang surat bantuan dari Suna yang saat itu di serang oleh anggota Akatsuki yang berjumlah dua orang dan berhasil meculik Kazekage mereka,Seperti di katakan Jiraya dulu kalau Akatsuki mengincar Bijuu dan Kazekage adalah Jinchuriki ekor satu ..dan pasti kalian tau Misi ini..Kakashi yang memimpin Tim ini dan bubar!"Ujar Tsunade panjang lebar kepada Menma,Sakura,Kakashi dengan raut serius..Menma tadi rautnya mengkerut ..sekarang yang mendengar Akatsuki ..apalagi menculik Gaara teman sesama Jinchurikinya tanpa disadari mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang memenuhi ruangan dengan raut dingin ...orang yang di ruangan Hokage hanya berkeringat dingin ..merasakan aura membunuh Menma.

"Baiklah Menma,Sakura bawa barang yang penting dan berkumpul lagi 15 Menit di depan gerbang Konoha."Kata Kakashi setelah menenangkan dirinya ke pada ke dua muridnya.

•

Kembali ke Naruto

Naruto yang di dalam Susano'o (seperti Susano'o yang biasa di keluarkan oleh Madara lawan 5 Kage) dan Moryu masih bertarung di dalam kekai...saling serang dan membalas ..kalau bukan karna kekai yang mengurung mereka berdua mungkin aura membunuh terpancar dari mereka bisa di rasakan di 5 Desa besar...cakar di balas tebasan Susano'o..tembakan laser di tahan lapisan Susano'o ..serangan tingkat tinggi di lancarkan oleh mereka berdua membuat lahar-lahar berhamburan kemana-mana dan menghiraukan lahar-lahar di luar kekai sudah meninggi siap keluar dari kawah gunung ..karna pertarungan mereka .Dan terlihat dari atas di luar kekai dan gunung berapi ,Sesekali kawah gunung mengeluarkan asap dan lahar yang berhamburan ..membuat mahluk hidup di sekitar gunung menjauh.

Moryu sedang terbang melayang dengan sayapnya..dengan cepat mengumpulkan energi Naganya menjadi padat di depan mulutnya membentuk bola besar ..tiba-tiba bola energi besar itu..mengecil seukuran ban mobil tapi tidak mengurangi dampak kehancurannya..mengarahkan nya ke Naruto **'Rasakan ini'** .

**Ryuudama!**

Memandang datar dari dalam Susano'o ..serangan menuju ke arahnya .Naruto yang ada di dalam Susano'o dengan cepat membuat perisai di tangan kiri Susano'o(perisai perajurit perang ) dan dengan sigap menepis Ryuudama Moryu ..dengan perisai Susano'o nya ke arah kiri ..walau badan Susano'o nya sedikit terpental ke belakang,Akibat tekanan kuat Ryuudama Moryu.

BLAAR..

Moryu mendecih kesal saat serangannya di tepis dengan mudah oleh Naruto..tapi kemudian Dua pasang mata kuning vertikal di kepalanya masing-masing sedikit melebar ..saat melihat Susano'o yang di dalamnya Naruto ..menghilang di tempat pijakan lahar .Mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari Naruto tapi ..dia sudah merasakan kesakitan saat satu kepalanya terpotong dan jatuh ke bawah lahar..di barengi semburan darah berwarna ungu keluar dari leher ..Menengokkan kepalanya ke lawannya ..yang sudah di sampingnya di dalam Susano'o nya dan dengan posisi pedang Susano'o setelah menebas plus seringaian memuakannya itu.

**ARRAAGGHH!**

Di iringi teriakan kesakitan Moryu memenuhi dalam kekai...karna satu kepalanya putus karna tebasan Susano'o ..Naruto mendarat dengan melus di atas lahar tidak jauh dari Moryu yang sedang berteriak kesakitan..mata Sharinengan nya memandang Moryu dalam kesakitan ..membuat Naruto yang berada di dalam Susano'o nya tertawa senang .

"Hahahaha...menyedihkan ..kemampuan mu yang sekarang Moryu!Ayo tunjukan kekuatan yang kau keluarkan dulu ..Apa karna kau di segel Miko itu.. jadi kemampuanmu tumpul atau hilang !Hahahah .."Naruto bersuara di dalam Susano'o nya dengan tawa memuakan ..menurut Moryu.

**' Cih ! Seperti dulu kuat sekali! Kalau aku kalah 'Di sana' akan dapat masalah besar..aku harus kabur!' **Batin Moryu di saat kesakitannya seraya mencari jalan kabur dengan mengedarkan pandangannya ..sepertinya Moryu tau tujuan atau rencana Naruto kalau dirinya kalah.

Melihat gelegatan Moryu ,Membuat Naruto menyeringai dalam Susano'o nya.'Sepertinya dia sudah tau !Khukhukhu"Batin Naruto..menghilangkan pedang Susano'o nya dan berlari se cepat nya ke arah Moryu dengan Susano'o yang membawa Rasenringu di tangan kanan Susano'o..dengan Moryu yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran'Kabur' nya.

**TBC**

**A/N: Maaf aku tidak sempat membalas aku usahain wujud asli Moryu aku ngarang..tapi kalau ada kesamaan ..maaf aku ya!**

**Kenapa Haku tidak ikut Misi penyelamatan Gaara / Kazekage ,Sementara dia ikut Misi pasca Iblis Moryu .Jawabannya ke satu.. setelah Ujian Chunin Haku berhenti menjadi Ninja .Ke dua Karna Haku cuman turun ke Dunia Ninja / Misi yang sangat penting ,Seperti pasca Iblis Muryo Haku ikut karna itu kewajiban membantu Desa tempat tinggalnya.(seperti Shizune)**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

**Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : yusufnur321**

**Warning : Typo,Strong,Godlike,..Dll**

**A/N : Terlalu pendek !..hmm Maaf tapi saya mempunyai urusan yang ' lainnya ' bukan hanya ini ...jadi kalau anda tidak suka fic wordsnya pendek mohon di tekan tombol ' KEMBALI ' saya tidak memaksa anda kok!..dan terimakasih rew sarannya .Mungkin mulai Chapter 8 dan seterusnya Words nya akan ' Sama ' Satu lagi maaf kalau ada kata yang hilang atau tidak nyambung.**

**•**

Kecewa..itu yang sekarang Menma rasakan di samping Kakashi.. yang saat ini sedang melihat dan berhadapan dengan dua anggota Akatsuki..ternyata Sasori si Pasir Merah..Kelas S...Ninja berbahaya karna teknik penguasannya dalam boneka dan terkenal akan racunnya yang mematikan..dan seorang berambut pirang dengan teknik bom yang ia tau dari mendiang Gurunya...itu jelas membuat Menma kecewa ...karna incaraan nya bukan salah satu dari mereka...walau begitu Menma harus membawa Gaara teman Jinchuriki nya dan...membunuh mereka berdua.

Tepat berkumpul di gerbang Konoha ..Menma menyuruh Kakashi dan Sakura ..memegang tangannya . Heran itu yang raut Sakura tunjukan ..saat Menma menyuruh dirinya memegang tangannya ...Tapi tidak bertahan lama saat Kakashi Sensei nya bersuara.

" Jadi kau sudah menandai Gaara dengan Hiraishin mu ya..Menma!" Kata Kakashi seraya melakukan apa yang Menma perintah ..begitu pun Sakura saat mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan Menma rekan Tim nya.

"Apa.. Tidak apa - apa ..Datang tiba-tiba di depan musuh..sebelum mengetahui informasi lawan kita?!" Kata lagi Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa .."Meyakinkan Kakashi...Helaan nafas saja Kakashi berikan ..menandakan meng"Oke" kan..

Menma juga tau kalau datang di depan musuh dan dirinya tidak mengetahui informasi tentang lawannya pasti akan berakibat fatal ..itu yang mendiang Gurunya katakan saat masih Hidup.

Tapi..

Sekarang berbeda..

"Baiklah ...**Hiraishin."** Dengan itu Kakashi,Menma dan Sakura ...menghilang dari tempat di depan gerbang Konoha . Sebelum setelah Kakashi memberi tahukan rencana nya yang berubah ke Hokage melalui Pakun ..

Saat ini dengan Menma

"Percuma! Jinchuriki Icibi itu sudah Mati..hahaha"Deidara bersuara yang saat ini terbang di atas Burung tanah liatnya atau bisa di sebut oleh dirinya ' C2 ' saat melihat Kunoichi berambut pink itu yang berusaha mengobati tubuh Gaara yang tak bernyawa,Dengan tawa khas nya di akhir katanya.

Menma yang mendengar kata Deidara harus menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok muka anggota Akatsuki itu yang berambut pirang panjang yang menutupi salah satu matanya.' Shinobi harus menguasai emosi nya' itu yang selalu Menma ukir di otaknya..Kakashi yang di sampingnya pun sama dengan Menma..sebelum menggerakan tubuhnya untuk memulai penyerangan ...mata mereka berdua melebar saat indar pendengaran mereka menangkap perkataan Deidara selanjutnya.

"Sekarang tinggal kau Kyuubi! **Katsu!**"

Dengan insting alami dalam diri Menma dan Kakashi,Mereka berdua melompat menjauh tempat mereka berdiri...Di iringi suara ledakan dari tempat mereka berdiri..Diam - diam tadi Deidara membuat dan diam-diam mengarahkan C1 berbentuk 2 kalajengking tanah liat ke arah Menma dan Kakashi .

"Hahahaha..hanya segini kemampuan mu Kyuubi ! Hahaha-" Tidak melanjutkan tawanya Deidara saat mata teleskopnya melihat kilatan Kuning dan Menma sudah disampingnya dengan sudah memegang Kunai yang ia kenal dan tangan kanannya sudah memegang Rasengan ..dan selanjutnya Deidara merasakan dirinya meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah dan membentur beberapa pohon yang berdiri tegak.

BLAR..BLAR..BLARR

Sasori yang tidak jauh dari tempat burung buatan Deidara yang terbang di udara..hanya menyaksikan rekannya meluncur cepat menabrak pohon-pohon di lewatinya.'Deidara hanya bicara saja -' Pikiran Sasori terputus saat melihat Kunai Hiraishin melewati muka boneka Hiruko nya..seolah mengeri yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Sasori dengan cepat keluar dari boneka Hiruko nya dan-" Kau jangan diam saja."

**"Odama Rasengan!"**

BLAAR

••

**'Sial' **Saking ketakutannya mencari jalan keluar atas tau yang akan di rencanakan rencana Naruto ..kalau dirinya kalah .Moryu melupakan 'Kalau lengah saja melawan sosok yang pernah meporandakan Dunia barunya ..akan berakibat fatal'Dan sekarang Moryu lupa..dan akibatnya dirinya merasakan Rasenringu Susano'o Naruto..menggilas badannya dengan ganas dan-

BLAAR

Menyeimbakan badan Susano'o nya Naruto..Walau dirinya tau itu percuma karna Susano'o nya sedang terpental dan menghantam kekai buatannya yang berdiri kokoh membatasi dan mengurung pertarungan dirinya dan Moryu..yang terpental setelah menghantamkan Rasenringu ke badan Moryu..dengan perintah otak nya tangan Susano'o Naruto yang memegang Perisai memposisikan di depannya..saat lahar-lahar menghamburan kemana-mana akibat efek serangannya..termasuk ke arahnya .

Di luar,Gunung menyemburkan lahar dari kawahnya seperti air mancur akibat serangan pertarungan di dalamnya.

Shion yang sedang melihat keluar dari jendela Kamarnya .Hanya menatap Gunung yang menyemburkan isi nya dengan raut kawatir.'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa' . Sama dengan Warga Negeri Iblis yang melihat Gunung yang mengeluarkan isinya..

Di Konoha ,Tsunade pun sama hanya membatin kawatir entah kemana..saat melihat Gunung tempat penyegel Moryu mengeluarkan isinya..dari balik jendela kantor Hokage.

Kembali ke Naruto

Menatap tajam ke kepulan asap tebal tempat Moryu yang kenai serangannya dalam Susano'o nya yang belakangnya adalah batas kekai buatannya..dirinya tau 'saat ini' dirinya tidak sekuat dulu melawan sosok Moryu yang sekarang..pasti mungkin sedikit sulit..pikirannya terbukti saat Mata Sharinnegan bertome duanya melihat dari dalam Susano'o nya ..sosok Moryu terbang dengan mengepakan sayapnya berusaha menyingkirkan lahar-lahar yang menempel di dirinya dan terlihat sisik berwarna ungu di bawah sayap kanan nya rusak memperhatikan daging nya yang berwarna merah ke unguan.

'Akan sedikit lama!' Batin Naruto.

**'Kenapa?Seharusnya tadi dia bisa saja membunuhku ! Apa karna tubuhnya yang tidak beres itu!'** Batin Moryu..Memang Moryu dari saat melihat Naruto ada yang tidak beres dari tubuh Naruto ,Dirinya tau tubuh Naruto yang sekarang bukan tubuh yang dulu liat saat pertarungan ia dirinya beruntung .

**"He!Hanya seginih ..Mana seranganmu yang mampu menghancurkan apa saja..Naruto!"** Sepertinya Moryu tau ke adaan Naruto sekarang dan membalikan kata Naruto yang mengejeknya tadi

Mendecih..Dan berlari dengan Susano'o nya Naruto ke arah Moryu dengan membuat pedang di tangan kanan nya..begitu pun Moryu dengan dua kepalanya setelah kepala satunya bergenerasi..terbang dengan cepat ke arah Susano'o Naruto yang menuju ke arahnya.

DBBOOM

Benturan Perisai Susano'o Naruto dengan Ekor keras Moryu saat jarak mereka menipis ..mengakibatkan getaran hebat dan lahar menghambur.

Memunculkan sepasang tangan Susano'o nya di bawah tangan yang memegang perisai dan pedang..Naruto dengan pikirannya menggerakan tangan Susano'o dan menebas bagian ekor Moryu yang tidak keras..Dengan cepat Moryu menghindar..dan menjaga jarak dengan Susano'o Naruto di iringi menembakan bola-bola penghancur ke arah Susano'o Naruto.

BLAR..BLAR..BLAR

Terdengar suara ledakan beruntun di pendangaran Moryu ..membuat hati kecilnya senang tapi tidak saat melihat Susano'o Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak dengan sepasang tangan Susano'o yang tidak memegang apa-apa seperti merapal handsel sesuatu di iringi oleh Naruto dan itu membuat Moryu tidak tenang..terbukti saat setelah merapal handsel tangan Susano'o Naruto.

**Meteorite Technique**

Tiba-tiba dari sisi kanan,Kiri Moryu muncul lubang di mensi berukuran sebesar Gamabunta..merasakan bahaya dari lubang di mensi di kanan kirinya dengan cepat Moryu mengepakkan sayap ke atas..tapi gerakannya kalah cepat oleh sesuatu yang cepat keluar..dari dalam kedua lubang di mensi itu ke arahnya.

BLARR

Dengan itu tubuh Moryu di gencet yang ternyata Meteor se ukuran dirinya tapi kecil sedikit..Moryo hanya menahan sakit di dalam hatinya..dan memuntahkan darah..

Melihat itu ..Susano'o Naruto berlari ke arah Moryu tepat 3Meter di depan Moryu Susano'o Naruto meloncat ke arah Moryu yang hanya pasrah..mengangkat kaki kanan Susano'o nya dengan tinggi..

BUGH

Menghantamkan kaki kanan Susano'o nya ke arah tengah-tenga ke dua kepala Moryo..dengan kuat..di barengi hancurnya kedua Meteor dan hilangnya lubang di mensi kedua nya.

Dengan cepat tubuh Moryu menikuk tajam ke bawah tepatnya ke genangan lahar..tidak sampai di situ dengan cepat menikam bagian sayap kanan yang tidak keras dengan pedang Susano'o..beberapa detik tiba-tiba Susano'o Naruto menghilang ..dengan berusaha Naruto menstabilkan badannya dan tepat mendarat di atas salah satu kepal Moryu dengan jubah hitamnya berkibar liar dibarengi menfokuskan chakra di kedua telapak kakinya..di iringi menghamburnya lahar di sekitar Naruto ..di akibatkan menghantamnya tubuh Moryu dengan genangan lahar..Dengan cepat Naruto mencengkram dengan tangan kanan dan-

**"Ningendou!"**

**•**

Kakashi hanya diam tidak percaya Satu Menit yang lalu ..dirinya melompat menjauh dari tempat berdiri saat insting pengalaman nya berteriak untuk menghindar ..dan dugaan tepat Lima detik menjauh dari tempat berdirinya dengan Menma sekarang meledak..dan mendengar suara tawa senang dari atas sang pelaku ledakan..tapi dia hiraukan walau tetap terdengar melirik dari ekor matanya Kakashi ke arah Menma untuk memastikan keadan muridnya sedetik kemudian matanya melebar menangkap kilatan Kuning dan di ikuti Menma yang baru menapakan kedua kakinya di permukaan Tanah ..Menghilang hanya blur kuning saja yang ia lihat .Di ikuti juga suara tawa terputus walau tadi ia hiraukan tetap saja masih biasa di tangkap oleh pendengarannya..dengan cepat mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah tempat Deidara yang terbang dengan burung tanah liatnya..dan dirinya melihat Menma yang sudah menghantamkan Rasengan nya ke badan Deidara..beberapa detik kemudian dirinya melihat Menma menghilang lagi yang meninggalkan kilatan kuning ..beberapa detik kemudian suara ledakan depan mulut Goa dan dengan cepat Kakashi melihat tempat Sasori di kelilingi debu tebal...dan dirinya melihat Menma yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

'Satu Menit aahh.. mungkin tidak sampai itu..membuat dua anggota Akatsuki kelabakan mencari cara untuk menghindar serangan mematikan..itu sungguh hebat apa lagi mengenainya!'Batin Kakashi..Tidak heran untuk Kakashi kalau mengingat Nama belakang Menma 'Namikaze' tapi..mungkin untuk orang asing atau baru itu mengagumkan untuk usia 16Tahun ke atas..

Dengan tenang Menma menatap tubuh asli Sasori si Pasir merah..dari wajah mungkin sekitar usianya..bertelanjang dada hanya celana panjangnya dan berambut merah ..tapi ada yang aneh...

Tubuhnya..

'Tubuhnya Boneka!'Pikir Menma .

Mengetahui isi di pikiran Menma terlihat jelas saat melihat wajah Menma ."Hebat bukan ..mengubah tubuhmu sendiri menjadi boneka!"Sasori bersuara dengan wajar datar...tidak jauh dari hadapan Menma dan mulut Gua.

'Sialan dia menghancurkan gulungan ku yang belum sempat ku ambil..di tubuh Hiruko..hanya ini gulungan tersisa..baiklah'Batin Sasori seraya terbang ke atas dengan baling - baling di kedua sisinya yang menempel di punggungnya..dan mengambil gulungan terakhirnya.. membentangkan di depan dadanya seraya merapal handsel cepat.

**"Akahigi : Hyakki No Soen!"**

POF..POF..POF

Asap reda terlihat di depan Sasori boneka berjumlah Seratus berjubah merah dengan penampilan berbeda-beda...melihat itu Menma dengan tenang merapal handsel di ikuti di atas depan Menma lingkaran-lingkaran bermotif betjumlah Sembilan berwarna Biru gelap.

**"Kyumenju!"**

Tiba-tiba dari lingkaran masing-masing keluar sosok bertopeng dengan cepat berdiri di depan Menma yang saat ini selesai merapal handsel.

Kakashi hanya melebarkan matanya saat melihat boneka berjubah merah berjumlah Seratus di depan Sasori dengan penampilan berbeda-beda dan sosok berjumlah Sembilan bertopeng di depan Menma ..'Teknik pemanggil ..bukan ! Itu berbeda!'Batin kaget Kakashi saat melihat Jutsu Menma keluarkan.

"Ugh cih!Bajingan kau Kyuubi!"Ucapan meringis plus kesal Deidara yang sedang berusaha berdiri..melihat itu Kakashi berlari ke arah Deidara dengan Chidorinya..menyerahkan urusan Sasori ke Menma.

"He! Kau mempunyai 'Seni' yang bagus..bocah!"Ucap Sasori saat melihat sosok berjumlah sembilan di depan Menma .

"Hu..kau meremehkan ku..Sasori!"Balas Menma biasa sedikit datar..Dengan perintah otak Menma sembilan sosok itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah boneka-boneka Sasori ..Sasori pun sama dengan benang chakra yang sudah terhubung ke boneka-bonekanya dengan cepat menggerakan seratus bonekanya ke arah sosok sembilan bertopeng itu dan Menma.

Dengan cepat salah satu sosok bertopeng itu ..menggelinding dan menghancurkan boneka-boneka yang di lewatinya ..sosok itu berbentuk Kura-Kura berwarna Hitam dengan tempurung kuat bernama 'Genbu'

Mengayunkan sabit besar dan pedang nya..kedua boneka Sasori menebas salah satu sosok sembilan itu...sosok pendeta Utara dengan tongkat berbentuk Rubah dengan memakai topeng bernama ' Hokuto Sennin'.Dengan cepat menahan serangan itu dengan tongkatnya Hokuto dengan cepat menghancurkan kedua boneka itu..

Menma yang saat ini berdiri tegak dengan tenang terlihat dari raut Menma..Melihat itu Sasori kesal walau rautnya datar..dengan menggerakan bonekannya di belakang ,Depan Menma dengan cepat Pedang besar yang di pegang oleh boneka Sasori di depan Menma ..mengayunkan dan menebas ke arah Menma di ikuti boneka Sasori yang di belakang Menma dengan cepat menghantamkan bagian bawah kaki Menma dengan tongkat pemukul yang ujungnya berduri..Melihat itu Menma hanya tenang-tenang saja...

Trank

Suara hantaman pedang besar boneka yang di kendalikan Sasori di tahan oleh sosok Pendeta berwajah tenggkorak bernama'Shinigami'di depan Menma dengan sabit besarnya ..begitu pun di belakang..serangan boneka Sasori di tahan dengan tongkat berbentuk Rubah yang bernama'Nanto sennin' Pendeta Selatan ..

Sembilan sosok yang di panggil Menma yang bisa di sebut 'Sembilan Mahluk Suci bertopeng ' dengan cepat menghancurkan boneka-boneka Sasori dengan ganas..Sasori yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dengan cepat Sasori terbang dengan baling-baling sayap yang tajam menikuk tajam ke arah Menma dengan tangan kanan yang memegang pedang yang tadi terlempar ke arahnya..'Aku akhiri'Batin Menma ..mengambil satu kunai Hiraishin di katong senjatanya .

TRANG

Kunai dan pedang beradua saling menekan satu sama lain."Sampai di sini.."

TRANG WUUUS..

Sasori Menahan dan menunduk tebasan Kunai Menma ..setelah kedua kakinya menapakan kaki di permukaan tanah.

Deb

Menahan tendangan Menma ..di iringi menggerakan baling-baling sayap yang tajam di kedua sisi kanan ,Kirinya ke arah Menma...melihat itu Menma dengan cepat melompat ke belakang di barengi melemparkan Kunai Hiraishin ke arah Jantung Sasori..Dengan mudah di hindari oleh Sasori yang saat ini kaget saat Kunai Hiraishin melewatinya ..dengan siap dirinya menunggu Menma yang akan muncul di dekat Kunai Hirashinnya..'menurut Sasori'

'Lama sekali! 'Batin Sasori heran karna Menma tidak Muncul-muncul di dekat Kunainya..

'Jangan-jangan!?' Mata bergetar kaget walau di tutupi raut datar..Dugaan Sasori tepat..saat mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Menma yang masih di udara..dan telah meyelesaikan handsel tangannya..plus terlihat mulutnya menggelembung karna habis menghirup udara..

**"Futon! : Shinkugyoku!"**

Meniupkan pisau - pisau angin hampa udara ke arah Sasori yang sedang kaget walau raut datar tapi di lihat kedua bola matanya bergetar kaget..'Sial' Batin terakhir Sasori.

CRASS..CRASS

Suara tubuh boneka Sasori terpotong - potong termasuk Jantung Sasori ..dengan boneka-bonekanya berjatuhan.

TAP

Mendarat dengan mulus tidak jauh dari tubuh Sasori yang terpotong - potong beberapa bagian..Menma memandang sejenak di sekitar nya..yang di penuhi boneka-boneka rusak Sasori..dan beberapa cekungan tanah yang dalam...Menma menghilang di tempat dengan kilatan Kuning menjuju tempat Kakashi-sensei nya..di ikuti hilangnya Sosok sembilan mahluk suci bertopeng yang masuk ke dalam lingkarang bercahaya di bawah mereka masing-masing.

•

Di suatu tempat

**DEG**

**'Moryu..sudah Mati'**Batin sosok besar itu..dan merasakan sesuatu yang besar di Masa Depan..

•

Dalam Gua yang minim cahaya..sesekali suara hewan nokturnal masuk lewat mulut gua..samar-samar terlihat tempat duduk seperti Raja atau bisa di sebut Singgah sanah.. tiba-tiba muncul lubang di mensi berukuran sedang..

Dengan cepat Naruto keluar dari lubang di mensi itu dan duduk di singgah sanahnya ..tidak lama beberapa detik Naruto menyeringai senang mengingat semua ingatan Moryu.'Langkah ke dua selesai khukhu..pertarungan menarik sampai tak terasa sudah Malam!'.

**DEG**

'Ugh..khok sial! Tubuh ini sudah mencapai batasnya...aku harus cepat!?'Menma meringis dan memuntahkan darah ke hitaman dari mulutnya ..dengan kasar membersihkan sisa darah yang menempel di mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kiri nya..Satu Menit kemudian tiba-tiba Zetsu muncul dengan jubah Akatsuki..dari dalam tanah..di samping kanan singgah sanah yang di duduki Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-sama,Kakashi terlalu kuat untuk ku bambil Mata yang Obito berikan!"Ucap Zetsu putih.

"Hm..mungkin aku yang harus turun untuk mengambil Matanya..Baiklah!Zetsu percepat rencana ku ..!"Jawab Naruto menghiraukan sakit dalam dirinya.

"**Baik!Naruto-sama."**Ucap Zetsu hitam nada serak menonton...dengan itu Zetsu mesuk ke dalam tanah.

•

Konoha Empat Minggu setelah Misi pertama Menma kembali dari latihannya(pasca Gaara di culik Akatsuki)

Tepat setelah mengalahkan kedua anggota Akatsuki ..Menma dengan muka terlihatsedih dari dua rekannya Kakashi,Sakura..membawa tubuh tak bernyawa Gaara ke Suna..para warga Suna juga sedih saat pinpinan mereka Mati oleh Akatsuki..tapi tidak lama..sosok nenek-nenek menghampiri jasad Gaara.. Menma dan kedua rekan Timnya(Kakashi) heran melihat nenek itu melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuh Gaara tapi lama kelamaan Menma ..Sakura dan Kakashi tau maksudnya nenek itu bermaksud untuk menukar nyawanya dengan Gaara...dengan jutsu terlarang dan akhirnya Gaara hidup kembali dengan nenek-nenek itu yang ternyata bernam'Chiyo' yang Mati..menukarkan nyawanya..dan nenek itu mati sebagai pahlawan oleh Gaara

Pagi hari di Konoha Menma dan Haku berjalan beriringan di jalan setapak di Konoha menghiraukan tatapan benc- ..bukan-bukan lagi tatapan benci..tapi tatapan iri kenpa? Pasti taulah..menuju? Yang pasti ke kedai Ichiraku..itu tujuan mereka saat ini .Ya.. ini pertama Hari kencan Haku dan Menma semenjak pasangan ini jadian..saat Menma dan Jiraya mau berangkat latihan panjangnya Haku datang dan menyatakan perasaan nya di depan Menma..yang pasti dengan wajah menggemaskan khas Haku apalagi rona merah di kedua pipinya yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat itu..Ugh! Mengingat itu Menma ingin sekali 'memakan'Haku saat ini apalagi badan yang pas dan pakaiannya simple dan terlihat pas di tubuhnya dan bibir merah muda nya itu..-

"Menma-kun,Menma-kun,Menma-kuunnn!"Lamunan Menma buyar saat Haku memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Apa!Haku-chan."Polos Menma..Dengan bibir memanyunkan..ingin rasanya membekukan kepala Kekasih nya ini kalau tidak ingat sekarang hari kencan pertama mereka jadian..jadi Haku menghiraukan masalah kecil tadi.

"Menma-kun,Kita sudah sampai..lihat kedai ichiraku nya di depan kita"Ucap Haku lagi dengan cembrut khas wanita..dan mereka pun menikmati hari kencan pertama mereka.

•

Naruto dengan tenang melangkah di jalan setapak di Desa kecil yang mengadaakan Festival tradisi di situ..sesekali jubah hitamnya yang membungkus armor perang nya berkibar saat orang-orang melewatinya..'Mungkin aku butuh refleksi otak ku yang penuh ..ah..sudahlah!'Batin Naruto ..Naruto bersumpah kalau saja Juubi mendengar kata batinnya pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak..masih melangkah dengan tenang..

**DEG**

'Chakra ini ...Reibi!'Batin Naruto kaget tapi detik berikutnya menyeringai..kebiasaan dirinya saat menemukan hal yang menarik ..mengedarkan pandangannya dengan mata Sharinnegan yang bertome dua nya aktif ..'Oh..ternyata seperti Jinchuriki ya..!?'. Saat melihat Perempuan memakai bandana biru..berambut Coklat ke merahan..mungkin berusia 15Tahun nan...dengan tenang Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya.

•

Amaru..gadis tomboy berusia Lima belas Tahun..berambut Coklat kemerahan yang di sembunyikan dibalik bandana biru yang mengikuti gaya Gurunya.. saat waktu kecil nya dirinya mempunyai penyakit aneh sehingga di jahui oleh penduduk Desanya..karna penyakit anehnya..karna takut menular..tapi datang seseorang bernama 'Shinno' yang merawat penyakitnya dan sekarang dirinya sedang singgah ke Desa kecil dari pengembara'annya dengan orang yang dulu merawat penyakitnya..sekaligus Gurunya pengembaraannya.

**Mindscape Amaru**

Membuka mata nya

**'Chakra ini..!'**

**TBC**

**A/N : semoga memuaskan battle nya ..sekalilagi Maaf kalau ada kata yang hilang atau tidak nyambung..dan Kritik dan sarannya yang sopan..sampai jumpa di Chapter depan(kalau saya sehat).**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

**Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : yusufnur321**

**Warning: Typo,Strong,Godlike,..Dll**

**A/N : Terimakasih atas waktunya untuk membaca Fic ku ini ..Sekali lagi Maaf kalau ada kata yang hilang atau tidak nyambung ...dan tenang saja Fic ini akan terus lanjut sampai Tamat ..kalau aku sehat..soal tujuan Naru itu salah satunya'menghancurkan Dunia'.**

**•**

Beberapa hari setelah merileksasikan Otaknya..dari berjalan - jalan dan sesekali mata merah nya melihat pipi para gadis(mungkin tidak) memerah merona saat melihat mukanya ..dan mencicipi dengan lidahnya yang ia tau bernama'makanan'..dan memasukan yang ia tau bernama'makanan'itu ke mulutnya yang ternyata enak di mulut nya...Jangan salahkan dirinya yang dulu pemikirannya sangat'polos'dan semenjak kejadian 'itu'sampai sekarang...yang ia tau hanya bertarung ,Dan men- sudalah yang ia tau berbau pertarungan..

DUAR

Suara ledakan membuat mata Naruto memancarkan ke tertarik kan..yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas salah satu pagar tembok pembatas bangunan yang ada di Desa yang saat ini melayang di 'udara'..udara ? Ya entah lagi beruntung atau entahlah Naruto tidak tau!..Tepat saat Naruto berjalan - jalan dengan tenangnya tiba-tiba tanah Desa yang di pijakinya bergetar hebat dan perlahan-lahan dirinya merasakan tanah yang di pijakinya melayang .

Sesekali rambut hitam sedikit merah di bagian sisinya ..berkibar mengikuti terpaan angin...dan memandang pertarungan antara Guru dan Murid ironis memang...Guru yang menghinati muridnya hanya karna ingin mengambil kekuatan yang ada di dalam muridnya yang ia tau untuk menjadi energi senjata mematikan yang bernama 'Ancor Vantian'..Dan murid yang di hianati oleh Gurunya sekaligus'orang yang di cintainya'.

Mengingat kata 'Cinta' ..entah kenapa membuat Naruto muak...perasaan yang membuat membangkit perasaan..bahagia,Senang,Dihianati,Sakit,Benci,Dan...LEMAH.

BLAR BRAK

Mata merahnya menatap serangan yang mengenai sang Guru dan mengakibatkan tubuh kekar telanjang dada sang Guru terpental jauh dan berhenti akibat menghantam tembok tebal...serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Murid nya dalam mode yang ia tau mode 'Reibi' ..Melirik tempat berhentinya sang Guru ...terlihat sedang berusaha berdiri dari serangan dasyat tadi ..'Pertarungan menarik !Padahal sudah dari tadi..!'.

Masih dengan santai sambil duduk dan memandang pertarungan di depannya ..saling serang itu yang di pikiran Naruto .

'Hampir !'Batin Shinno saat Meloncat ke belakang menghindari hantaman tangan berukuran besar berwarna Coklat ke merahan sedikit..mengakibatkan tanah yang di hantamnya hancur..Mata kuningnya melebar saat tangan berwarna sama yaitu Coklat ke merahan yang muncul dari tangan besar berwarna sama.. sedikit besar dari tangan manusia pada umumnya..meluncur melayangkan kepalan tinju ke arahnya .

BUGH BRAK

Dengan itu tubuh kekar berambut hitam panjang lebat(seperti Madara tapi lebih lebat) itu terpental jauh..dan berhenti saat menghantam tembok tebal mengakibatkan keretakan tembok . Berdiri tegak menatap tajam Monster tidak jauh di depannya yang bernama 'Reibi' meningkatkan lagi intes kekuatan yang sama seperti Monster di lawannya..aura berwarna Coklat kehitaman menguar keluar dari dalam tubuhnya mengakibatkan rambut hitamnya berkibar melawan gravitasi...menghilang dengan gerakan cepat mengakibatkan tempat pijakan nya retak tidak kuat menahan beban..dan muncul di depan kepala Monster itu dan meluncurkan kepalan tinju dengan kuat .

BUGH BRAKK..

Tidak kuat menerima serangan berupa kepalan tinju..tubuh Reibi..dengan cepat terpelanting ke belakang menghantam reruntuhan tembok di laluinya.

'Tinjuan yang lumayan!'Batin Naruto santai yang menonton pertarungan dari atas pagar tembok pembatas.

Bangkit dengan cepat dari serangan tadi ..Reibi dengan cepat memunculkan dua pasang tangan dari badannya dan memanjangkan melesat mengarahkan kepalan tinju ke arah Shinno yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pandangannya..Melihat itu Shinno dengan lincah dan timing pas menghindar satu persatu kepalan tinju itu .Tepat setelah menghindar serangan terakhir kepalan tinju itu..Shinno dengan cepat berlari memanjat tangan yang panjang Reibi sambil membawa energi berbentuk bola hitam kecil di kelilingi dua cincin hitam di telapak tangan kanannya..Dua Meter dari muka Reibi ,Shinno menghilang hanya blur hitam kalau dengan mata telanjang..dan muncul setengah Meter di atas kepala Reibi dangan cepat Shinno menghantamkan bola energi di tangannya ke muka Reibi.

BOOM

Dengan kuat badan Reibi menghantam tanah..mengakibatkan getaran hebat.

Jubah hitam dan Rambutnya Naruto bergerak liar saat angin kencang menerpanya..efek dari serangan di lancar Shinno ke Reibi..Naruto hanya diam melihat serang tadi.

Menstabilkan badannya saat gravitasi menarik tubuhnya ke bawah..Shinno menatap tajam kepulan debu tidak jauh di depannya..dirinya yakin..kalau dirinya tidak mempunyai kekuatan Monster yang di lawannya pasti dari tadi dirinya sudah Mati..Beruntung dalam dirinya mempunyai 40% kekuatan Monster yang bernama Reibi itu.

"Seperi 'Dai Rasenringu' ku! Tapi ini..masih bukan apa-apa dengan teknik ku!" Naruto bersuara dengan memandang pertarungan Guru dan Murid yang ia tau..'Baiklah..saatnya'Batin Naruto seraya berdiri dari duduknya..saat akan melompat turun..Tiba-tiba se ekor Elang berbulu coklat khas burung..terbang mendekat ke arahnya dan hinggap di pagar tembok pembatas yang sama dengan Naruto tempati..

Perlahan-lahan Elang itu berubah..berubah menjadi sosok Zetsu putih.

"Ada apa Zetsu!"Ucap Naruto dengan datar yang tadi mau lompat turun.

"Ketua Akatsuki Nagato..akan menyerang Konoha yang pasti menangkap Kyuubi..dan mereka sedang di perjalanan dan mungkin besok tiba di Konoha.!"Jawab Zetsu putih..mengikuti pandangan Tuannya..Zetsu melihat pertarungan Monster berbadan lumayan panjang seperti Lintah berwarna coklat kehitaman berwajah seperti topeng berwarna putih..dengan Manusia berambut hitam jabrik seperti Tuan palsu nya(Uchiha Madara) bertelanjang dada .

"..."

"Dan Jinchuriki Kyuubi sedang berlatih Sannin Mode Katak Satu Minggu yang lalu di Gunung Myobokuzan..!"

"Hmm apa itu bentuk asli Reibi!?"Kata Zetsu putih lagi..melirik ke Tuannya dan menatap lagi pertarungan tidak jauh di depannya dan Tuannya berdiri.

"Hm..Sannin Mode,Kyuubi,Hiraishin..ya! Menarik tapi kita liat kedepannya ..soal itu memang itu wujud asli Reibi ."Ucap Naruto sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Zetsu putih..

"Kau tau keberadaan si topeng itu!? Zetsu!"Ucap Naruto lagi datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pertarungan pandangnya.

"Soal dia ..dia sekarang di Gua persembunyian..Madara!"

"Memang ada apa Naruto-sama!?"Kata Zetsu putih lagi plus heran walau rautnya datar.

"Rencana..ku ubah sedikit biar lebih cepat..dan lagi pula 'Tubuh' ini tidak bertahan lama!"Naruto bersuara sebelum menghilang dari tempat..dan muncul sangat dekat dengan pertarungan Monster bernama Reibi dan Manusia.

Zetsu putih hanya menatap punggung tuannya..tadi sempat Zetsu menangkap mata tuannya memancarkan ketertarikan pada Reibi dan melihat sekarang Tuannya turun ke pertarungan di hadapannya yang sudah mengakibtakan kehancuran bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya..dirinya tau kalau Tuannya menunjukan ketertarikan pada siapapun yang pasti ada sesuatu di rencanakan..dan pada saat ini dirinya melihat Tuannya menunjukan raut seperti itu dan yang pasti Tuannya merencanakan sesuatu di balik nya..

'Obito?' Entah dirinya tidak tau rencana apa dan apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya pada Obito itu..tanpa pikir panjang dengan itu Zetsu putih merubah merubah dirinya ke bentuk Elang lagi..dan terbang..Dari Desa dan tuannya berada.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang ..menghiraukan runtuhan bagunan yang di sekitarnya..menghentikan jalan nya tepat di tengah-tengan Reibi dan Shinno yang saat ini memasang raut berbeda ..mendengus meremehkan saat merasakan aura dari Shinno yang meningkat 'Menangkap Reibi dan mengirim 'ke sana' mungkin menarik sebelum aku datang khukhukhu'Batin Naruto seraya menutup matanya dan bersidekap.

'Siapa dia..!? Aku merasakan sumber kekuatan di dalam tubuh nya!'Batin Shinno melihat Naruto berdiri tegak sambil menutup matanya dan jangan salahkan hati kecilnya ia merasakan ketakutan saat melihat Naruto..entalah dirinya tidak tau..

Tapi..

Saat melihat ke arah Reibi entah matanya rusak atau apa..

Terlihat raut Reibi..seperti...

'Ketakutan'

Membuka matanya Naruto sudah meng-Aktifkan Sharinnegan nya yang bertome dua ..melirik Shinno yang menunjukan raut ketakutan saat saling pandang dengan mata Sharinnegan nya.

**Rinbo Hengoku!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Shinno yang berdiri tegak..tersungkur kedepan dan menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya..tanpa di duga..mengakibatkan tanah yang di hantam tubuh nya hancur..

'Ugh!..hanya menatap matanya saja sudah seperti ini.!'Batin Shinno dalam kesakitannya...tidak sampai di situ Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan chakranya ke dalam tanah melalui telapak kakinya dan dengan cepat membentuk tangan Susano'o yang siap dengan pedangnya dan-

BARK JLEB

Menusuk pedang Susano'o nya ke tubuh Shinno dari dalam tanah..mengakibatkan tubuh Shinno yang kekar menyusut seperti sedia kala bertubuh sedang dan rambutnya tadi hitam jabrik panjang(seperti Madara) sekarang perak ke kuningan sedikit sekali.

Reibi yang melihat itu bertambah bersiaga terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya.**'Dia !'**.

"Hallo.. Reibi ...chan !"Seraya menghadap Monster di depannya yang beberapa langkah dari tempatnya..Naruto hanya menatap Reibi santai..tanpa rasa takut memandang Monster di depannya yang menjulang lebih tinggi darinya.

•

POV Amaru

'Gelap'itu yang di lihat nya sekarang mengedarkan ke segala arah tetap sama gelap..seperti menggambarkan hatinya yang kosong dan gelap ..saat ada sosok mewarnai hatinya..malah di hianati dari belakangnya ..berjalan tanpa arah tentu saja...saat ini.. yang hanya di pandangannya hanya kegelapan dan hening hanya suara telapak kakinya yang melangkah tak tentu..Hatinya sakit saat tanpa sengaja melihat Gurunya berbicara dengan Empat orang..namanya?Entah siapa dirinya tidak tau tapi saat..gurunya dengan gampangnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat hatinya dihianati..ke..Empat orang di depannya..plus dengan tawa khasnya dan saat itu juga ia tau kalau Gurunya memperlakukan dengan dirinya selama ini hanya'Sandiwara / Kebohongan' dan saat itu ia merasakan sesuatu entahlah dirinya..tidak tau perasaan itu dan pandangannya menggelap dan saat itu ia tidak tau apa - apa..dan terbangun di tempat ini yang hanya kegelapan..

Masih melangkah tanpa arah..dirinya mengingat kata Guru penghianat itu..dan Empat orang itu 'Konoha,Senjata,Dan Reibi'.

Apa maksudnya? Desa Konoha? Dirinya tau itu..siapa yang tidak tau salah satu Desa dari Lima Desa besar Shinobi..

Senjata? Senjata apa!? Apa kaitannya kata senjata dengan Konoha! Apa membeli senjata di Konoha? -bukan pasti bukan itu..'Reibi!'..ahh..'Jangan - jangan'Otak ber kapasitas paspasan itu mulai mengerti..'Perang melawan Konoha dengan Senjata yang kekuatan dari Reibi!'..yah dirinya yakin walau ingatan itu sedikit dirinya mendengar dari beberapa penduduk di Desanya kalau Ninja Konoha pernah 'mengalahkan'atau menyerang..Ninja Desanya..entahlah yang pasti ia yakin tidak jauh dari kata itu..dan Senjata..Gurunya penghianat itu pernah bilang Namanya 'Ancor Vantian' katanya..senjata yang pernah di buat di Desanya..

Tentang Desa tempat lahirnya..waktu kecil sampai sekarang dirinya tidak tau atau tidak di beritau nama,tempatnya Desanya berada jadi dia ha-

END POV Amaru

"Apa!" Kaget..Amaru melihat tubuhnya bercahaya menjadi partikel cahaya dan merasakan tubuhnya menghilang mengikuti menguarnya partikel cahaya dari tubuhnya.

•

"Kau mengerti..Reibi!"Ucap Naruto raut datar dengan nada perintah yang tidak bisa di ganggugugat..terdengar oleh pendengaran Reibi..dan terlihat di samping kanan Naruto sebuah Lubang di mensi se besar badan Reibi tapi pas untuk di masuki Reibi.

"**Saya mengerti Naruto-sama!**"Terdengar lega setelah ketakutan..yang di tangkap indra pendengaran Naruto..Dengan itu Reibi masuk ke dalam Lubang di mensi buatan Naruto di samping kanan nya..tepat setelah masuknya Reibi..Lubang di mensi di buat Naruto perlahan mengecil dan menghilang.

'Sekarang..Obito bersiaplah..khukhukhu..'Batin Naruto sebelum menghilang dari tempat itu..meninggalkan bangunan..yang rusak berantakan yang di terpa cahaya terbenamnya Matahari ..akibat pertarungan yang sempat tadi berlangsung.

•

Siang Hari..di Konoha salah satu dari Lima Desa besar Shinobi di Elemental..Desa yang paling banyak melahirkan Ninja-Ninja bertalenta dari Empat Desa besar lainnya..

Seperti Shinobi 'Minato Namikaze' Ayah dari Menma Namikaze si Kiiroi Senkou II ...yang bisa dikenal dengan Julukan 'Konoha No Kiiroi Senkou'..

Dan Danzo Shimura 'Shinobi No Yami' dan masih banyak lagi Ninja-Ninja dari Konoha menyandang gelar Julukan-Julukan yang menandakan kemampuan hebat mereka...

Tapi saat ini Desa yang katanya mempunyai pertahanan terketat dari Empat Desa besar lainnya..di terobos dengan mudah..dan katanya Desa terkuat dari Empat Desa besar lainnya tapi saat ini hancur berantakan..di obrakabrik oleh Ketua Akatsuki atau 'Third Of The Six Paths' yang saat ini yang mengendalikan Enam Pain..membuat beberapa Ninja Konoha kocarkacir dan tanpa segan Desa Konoha di libas habis dengan jurus Dewa ' Shinra Tensei' oleh pinpinan Enam Pain yang bernama Tendo..

•

Kepulan debu berterbangan di kawah besar di Desa Konoha..yang dulu tempat pemukiman warga Konoha sekarang yang hancur tak terbantahkan oleh Ketua Akatsuki yang mengincar Sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi..yang bertujuan menciptakan Perdamaian dengan caranya sendiri dengan mengumpulkan seluruh Bijuu.

Mata Mode Sannin nya memandang tajam bak Elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya..ke arah Pain terakhir yaitu bernama 'Tendo' pinpinan dari Enam Pain ..walau dengan sedikit susah karna belum tau kelemahan lawannya tapi tidak lama ia mengetahuinya saat Katsuyu siput kecil yang di berikan tadi oleh Nenek Tsunade yang bersembunyi di kantongnya bersuara..menjelaskan kelemahan ke Enam Pain.

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kunai ciptaan Yondaime Ayahnya.'Cih Sannin Mode akan habis !'Batin Menma setelah menghancurkan Pain Chikushodo dengan Rasengan nya .

"Kau hebat Namikaze!Tapi kekuatan yang ada di tubuhmu harus ku ambil!"Pain terakhir berambut Orange jabrik yang ia tau bernama 'Tendo'.Dengan itu Pain Tendo melesat dengan gerakan cepat sambil membawa batang hitam di tangannya .

"Jangan harap!"Mengikuti Tendo.. Menma melesat ke arah Tendo.

Trak

Benturan antar batang hitam dan kunai Hiraishin yang di aliri chakra Senjutsu membuat batang hitam Tendo patah dan hancur..melihat itu Tendo memunculkan batang hitam lagi di tangan kirinya dan menikam perut Menma.

'Sial'Menma mendecih kesal Sannin Mode terakhirnya habis..di ikuti kelopak mata nya kembali semula dari Orange.

TAP

Menangkap pergelangan tangan Tendo yang akan menikamnya..dengan di iringi mengarahkan tumit ke perut Tendo..dengan mudah di tahan oleh Tendo ..dan saling serang Taijutsu dengan kecepatan dan ke akuratan..

Dengan lincah Mata Rinnegan Tendo mengikuti pergerakan Taijutsu Menma..Menduduk saat tendangan mengarah ke kepalanya di bales olehnya menyapu kedua Kaki Menma dengan berputar mengakibatkan debu di sekitarnya menjauh..dan dengan mudah di hindari oleh Menma..terus menerus tanpa henti adu Taijutsu tinggkat tinggi...sesekali Tendo mendecih saat serangan nya di tahan atau di hindari oleh Menma yang berwajah tenang..berbeda di hatinya juga mengumpat tidak jelas sama saat serangannya di tahan atau di hindari oleh Tendo...

Bergerak liar Jubah Akatsuki nya yang mengiringi gerakannya..mengarahkan tendangan ke kepala Menma ..merasa tendangan nya gagal dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan menjejek muka Menma yang terlihat kaget atas serangan Dua serangan beruntun dadakan di arahkan kearahnya..tapi tidak lama senyum menyeringai Menma saat melompat ke belakang menghindari jejekan Tendo..

'Saatnya'

Saking asiknya beradau Taijutsu Tendo melupakan fakta kalau di hadapannya sang Kiiroi Senkou II ...dengan kedipan mata Rinnegan Tendo..Menma yang melayang melompat ke belakang..menghilang dengan kilatan kuning..dan muncul di samping Tendo dengan Rasengan kecil makin lama makin membesar se ukuran Normalnya.

**Rasengan!**

BUGH

Dengan cepat tubuh Tendo terpental jauh ke belakang...menghiraukan sakit di perut nya dan tubuh yang sedang terpental Tendo menunjukan kekuatan Ketua Akatsuki dengan... berusaha mengincar dan melesatkan batang hitamnya ke arah Menma..walau sedang terpental..

Jleb

'Ugh..masih sempatnya dia..!'Meringis Menma saat batang hitam menembus dada kanannya..walau insting nya tajam tapi dia tidak mengira serangan dadakan tadi..

"Ugh!"Menma mencabut batang hitam yang menancap di dada kanan nya..dengan cepat mengusap darah di sisi bibirnya dan menahan sakit di dada kanan nya.

**'Tenang bocah..aku sembuhkan.'**Kuram bersuara..dalam batinnya..di balas senyum Menma.

•

"Menma terluka"Kata kaget pengguna Byakugan kepada Sakura yang di samping kanannya..yang saat ini mereka disisi kawah..dengan reruntuhan bangunan rumah penduduk sekitar mereka..

Sakura yang mendengar kata itu pun hanya bisa cemas'Berjuanglah Menma!'Begitupun dengan Ninja - Ninja Konoha yang mengetahui kondisi Menma hanya Cemas..tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..karna mereka sadar Hokage mereka saja kalah oleh ketua Akatsuki apalagi mereka!..hanya sekali serang mungkin mereka Mati..

'Menma-kun..berjuanglah..!'Batin Haku terlihat di wajah cantiknya raut kawatir..saat mengetahui kondsisi Menma kekasih nya yang terluka atas serangan Pain terakhir dari Hinata yang di sampingnya dengan Byakugan aktif.

•

Berdiri akibat serangan Menma..Mata Rinnegan nya menatap tajam violet Menma..seraya mengadahkannnya tangan kanan nya ke depan..

**Bansho Tennin!**

Menma dengan mata sedikit melebar saat tubuhnya di tarika paksa ke arah Tendo tanpa di ganggu gugat seolah jangan ada menolaknya..Mata violetnya melihat Tendo memunculkan satu batang hitam dari balik lengan jubah nya dan melesatkan ke arahnya..melihat itu Menma menghilang dengan Hirashin..

Melihat Menma yang lepas dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning..Tendo dengan cepat mengadahkan kedua tangannya ke kanan kiri 'Jangan meremehkan ku Kyuubi! **Shinra Tensei! **' dengan cepat Tendo menghempaskan apa saja di sekitarnya..termasuk Menma yang muncul di belakangnya..Dengan kuat Menma terpental jauh ke belakang..Menma hanya mengumpat dan menahan sakit saat terpental...atas kebodohannya yang masih ada..soal lupa kemampuan lawannya yang itu...

TAP WHUUSS

Menstabilkan tubuhnya mendarat tetap menghadap Tendo..sedikit tersered..dan berkonsentrasi..'Saat nya!?' dengan itu Menma meng-Hiraishin tubuh nya ke Kunai Hiraishin yang menancap Enam Meter dari belakang Tendo yang saat ini sedang memutar tubuhnya berusaha menghadapnya..tanpa banyak menunggu..Menma dengan cepat merapal Handsel..

Tap

**Katon! : Dai Endan!**

Dengan cepat bola-bola Api keluar dari mulut Menma..mengakibatkan rambut pirang nya bergerak kebelakang dengan liar akibat tekanan efek Jutsu yang di keluarkannya..

Dengan cepat bola-bola Api Menma menuju ke arah Tendo yang saat ini sudah berbalik menghadapnya dan berlari ke arahnya dengan lincah menghindari bola-bola Api yang menuju ke arahnya..dengan jubah dan rambut orange nya berkibar liar saat bola-bola api melewatinya..'Sepertinya dia sudah tau perbatasan waktu ku dan ke Lima Pain lainnya'.

Melihat Tendo yang masih sibuk mengindari bola-bola Api nya sambil berlari ke arahnya..tanpa menunggu..lama Menma menghilanga meninggalkan kilatan kuning dan muncul di depan Tendo yang masih berlari..dengan mengaliri chakra ke kaki kanan nya dan dengan kuat menendang dada Tendo..yang mengakibatkan gelombang kejutan udara..

BUGH OHK

Tanpa niat menghindari tendangan Menma..dengan Mata Rinnegan membulat kaget saat lawannya sudah di depannya..dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya plus meringis..Dengan itu Tendo terpental cepat kebelakang terpelanting..

Masih belum..Menma menghilang kembali dengan kilatan kuning dan muncul di atas tubuh Tendo yang terpental..dengan mengaliri chakra sedikit karna tidak sempat..ke kaki kanan nya yang mengangkat tinggi ke langit dan menghantamkannya ke tubuh Tendo..

BUUM

Tubuh Tendo yang terpental...sekarang menikuk tajam ke bawah dan menghantam tanah..mengakibatkan kehancuran tanah..yang di hantam tubuh nya..

•

"Sudah Nagato ke adaan tub-"

"Diam..Konan!" sosok bernama Nagato yang di atas sebuah mesin dan terdapat beberapa batang besi tertancap di punggungnya..yang memotong ucapan sosok bernama Konan yang terlihat kawatir saat melihat darah merembas dari sela mulut sahabatnya..wanita satu-satu ya di kelompok Akatsuki berambut Biru yang di hiasi bunga terbuat kertas origami..mereka saat ini di dalam pohon besar yang terbuat dari kertas origami Konan..

Konan,dirinya tau kondisi sahabatnya dari kejadian itu saat dirinya menjadi sandra Hanzo si selemender..Jinchuriki Kyuubi terlalu kuat apa lagi dengan jutsu Hiraishin yang melegenda itu..Dan sebenarnya dirinya kurang setuju atas rencana sosok bertopeng orange itu yang Misterius sampai saat ini...yang mengaku 'Uchiha Madara' dirinya tidak tau itu benar atau kebohongan tapi..saat sosok itu dan sosok seperti tumbuhan datang ke kehidaupan kami'Nagato,Yahiko'semuanya berubah..dan sampai sekarang..

•

Mata Violetnya memandang kepulan debu efek serangannya yang tidak jauh dari depannya..

Matanya melebar saat mendengar suara di balik kepulan debu di depannya.

**Chibaku Tensei!**

**•**

**•**

**TBC**

**A/N : Soal Shinno yang mempunyai 40% kekuatan Reibi itu dia mencurinya dari reibi saat penyegelan ke tubuh Amaru..(anggap itu untuk alasannya)**

**Pain Tendo disini ku buat berbeda dengan di canon.**

**Dan soal Reibi..itu rahasia...hehehe**

**Terimakasih..maaf kalau Fic nya di penuhi pertarungan..soalnya Naruto itu disini seperti Obito'Berambisi'..yang ingin menciptakan tujuannya..apalagi sifatnya Drak pasti susah menyelipkan humor,..Dll..malah nanti seperti aneh Ficnya.**

**Dan sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya!(kalau aku sehat).**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

**Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : yusufnur321**

**Warning : Typo,Strong,Godlike,..Dll**

**Tanpa banyak waktu ini..Chapter 10**

**••**

Sekarang yang memenuhi pikiran Haku adalah Menma,Menma dan Menma,Saat dirinya sedang membersihkan arpertemen Menma..mendengar suara ledakan yang di tengah-tengah Desa,Entah kenapa Haku kawatir dan mengingat Menma Kekasihnya yang saat itu masih berlatih yang ia tau di Gunung Myobukuzan untuk menguasai Sannin Mode kawatir di hatinya makin menjadi,Saat mengetahui Akatsuki yang menyerang Desa..dan kawatiran di hatinya tak bisa di bendung saat salah satu anggota Akatsuki saat itu sedang bertarung melawannya,Mengatakan dimana keberadaan Menma..Tidak,Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan melanjutkan menyerang.

Di pikirannya saat itu,Kenapa?Kenapa Menma kekasihnya yang mereka incar,Ia tidak tau apa motif Akatsuki mengincar Kekasihnya,Dirinya tau dari Hokage Tsunade kalau Akatsuki mengincar Bijuu..dia tau kalau Menma itu Jinchuriki salah satu Bijuu yang mereka incar tapi kenapa harus Menma kekasihnya yang harus menanggung.

Berlatih dan berlatih hanya untuk melawan mereka yang mengincar dirinya yang mempunyai kekuatan besar..bukan untuk kebanggaan dirinya sendiri dan sekarang mereka datang menghancurkan Desanya dengan tanpa belas kasih dengan wajah datar di wajah mereka..menghancurkan dan membunuh yang di temukannya hanya untuk mencari informasi Kekasihnya.

Dirinya menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui Menma datang dari pelatihannya di Gunung para Katak,Tapi bersamaan dirinya kawatir Menma yang datang langsung melawan meraka yang mengincarnya..Jantungnya terasa berhenti saat dirinya mengetahui Menma yang terluka dari Hinata yang saat itu bersamanya,Karna batang hitam lawannya menembus dada kanannya.

Sekarang ia memandang horor ke atas saat sebuah gundukan tanah besar berbentuk bulat menutupi cahaya Matahari dari bawah..diam hanya mematung.

'Inikah kekuatan ketua Akatsuki?'Batin Haku yang memandang ke langit.

Sama semua orang di situ hanya diam dan mematung memandang ke arah atas..dan saat itu Keheningan masal terjadi di Konoha yang keadaan sedang hancur dan semua Ninja Konoha memandang horor ke arah sebuah gundukan tanah besar berbentuk bola yang menutupi Matahari dari atas mereka.

••

"Hm Nagato rupanya tidak main-main."Ucap Naruto datar bersidekap memandang ke arah jutsu Rinnegan yang mengurung Menma di dalamnya..saat ini dirinya menonton pertarungan Menma dan Tendo dari tadi.

Saat ini Naruto berdiri di atas tembok pembatas Konoha lengkap dengan pakaian khas nya dan di sisinya terdapat Zetsu putih dengan pakaian Akatsuki.

"Ya..begitulah seharusnya."Timpal Zetsu putih.

"Pergilah..bujuk Uchiha Sasuke dan kelompoknya masuk Akatsuki!Kalau menerimanya bawa mereka ke markas Akatsuki..sekaligus dengan Kisame!"Perintah Naruto ke pada Zetsu putih.

Zetsu putih hanya mengangguk mengerti dan masuk ke dalam tembok,Tanah..pergi melaksanakan seperti di ucapkan Tuannya.'Baiklah..dimana dia!?'Satu menit mengedarkan pandangannya Naruto menyeringai menemukan apa yang di carinya,Dengan tenang Naruto melompat turun dari pembatas tembok Konoha dengan jubah hitamnya berkibar liar.

TAP

Mendarat dengan mulus..dan melangkah ke tempat tujuannya menghiraukan bongkahan-bongkahan tembok bangunan terdapat di sekitarnya.

••

**Maindscape Menma**

"**Sudah ku duga kau bukan tandingan pengguna Rinnegan itu,Bocah!**"Kata Kurama dengan suara menggelegar di balik jeruji segel dengan mata merah darah melihat Menma masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dengan posisi tiduran.

"Kau benar Kurama!Walau tidak sekuat si Naruto itu!"Ucap Menma terdengar kesal dan terlihat juga peluh kelelahan di wajahnya..seraya dengan memposisikan badannya berdiri dan menghadap Kurama yang di balik jeruji segel.

"**Sekarang bocah kau harus menggunakan kekuatanku dan kau beruntung sepertinya dia belum tau atau belum menguasai Rinnegan sepenuhnya!**"Kurama berdiri dengan empat kakinya..berucap membalas Ucapan Menma.

Menma tidak menjawab hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yakin atas siap apa yang akan di lakukannya.

Setelah melihat respon dari Menma,Tiba-tiba chakra merah ke orange an menguar dari tubuh Kurama dengan takaran besar dan perlahan merabah ke luar lewat jeruji segel..dan masuk..membungkus badan Menma seperti kepongpong..menutup matanya mencoba merasakan chakra luar biasa mengalir bersama darahnya,Perlahan chakra merah ke orange an yang membungkus dirinya seperti kepongpong..masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan bersamaan Menma merasakan kekuatan luar biasa..badannya menjadi bugar dari yang tadi.

"**Oke!**" Kurama menyeringai.

**Maindscape Menma Off**

Tendo berdiri tegak di tengah kawah besar dengan Jubah Akatsuki nya bolong besar di bagian perutnya..menampilkan perutnya yang membentuk,Mata Rinnegan nya menatap datar ke arah langit yang di penuhi awan dan terdapat sebuah bola tanah besar yang menutupi Matahari..Akibat jutsu Chibaku Tensei nya

BOOM

Mata Rinnegan nya melebar kaget saat bola tanah besar untuk mengunci pergerakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi meledak mengakibatkan bongkahan-bongkahan tanah berjatuhan ke bawah,Tidak hanya itu terlihat dari mata Rinnegan nya..sebuah semburan Api bersekala besar menyembur keluar dari dalam kepulan debu dan mengenai bongkahan-bongkahan tanah yang berjatuhan menjadi hujan batu berselimut Api membuat indah di pandang tapi mematikan untuk Tendo karna bongkahan batu itu ke arahnya.

Semua orang di sekitar Konoha yang melihat itu kaget (kecuali Naruto)dan membatin.'Inikah pertarungan tingkat tinggi'.

Melompat zigzag menghindari bongkahan-bongkahan tanah yang jatuh dari atas ke arahnya membuat Tendo sedikit kesulitan,Mengadahkan tangan kanan nya ke atas sedikit ke depan..saat melihat bongkahan tanah berukuran besar jatuh ke arahnya.'**Shinra Tensei!**' Dengan cepat bongkahan tanah yang di selimuti Api itu terpental ke kanan.

TAP

Menma mendarat dengan mulus tidak jauh dari Tendo yang terlihat berusaha menghindar bongkahan tanah di selimuti api..Menma saat ini dalam Mode Kyuubi..dengan posisi berdiri seperti hewan berkaki empat berkulit berwarna merah darah dengan kerangka tengkorak rubah melekat di badannya dan terlihat Sembilan Ekor chakra di belakangnya bergerak santai(Mode Kyuubi Naruto saat melawan Pain Canon).

Menghembuskan nafas Api dari mulutnya'Kurama!..oke!'.

**'Oke!'.**

Dengan cepat Menma dalam Mode Kyuubi..menghilang dalam gerakan cepat dan hanya blur itu pun samar,Merasakan chakra mendekat ke arahnya Tendo menengok ke kanan dan hanya melihat sebuah kepalan tinju berwarna merah menuju ke wajahnya.

BUGH

'Kuat!'Batin Tendo menahan sakit saat tubuhnya terpental kuat setelah menerima tinjuan itu..Menma tanpa babibu menghilang lagi dan muncul di ujung menunggu tubuh Tendo yang terpental ke arahnya dengan menggerakan dua ekor chakranya dengan kedepan dan ke belakang dengan santai..Tepat dengan gerakan slow saat tubuh Tendo yang terpental tinggal Satu Meter dengan dua ekor chakranya yang saat ini ber ancang-ancang.

Whuss Bugh

Menma dengan kuat menghantamkan dua ekornya ke tubuh Tendo mengakibatkan gelombang angin besar,Dengan cepat tubuh Tendo terpental kembali dengan lebih cepat dan berhenti dengan terlentang dengan kepala menancap di tanah..Tendo hanya menahan sakit di tubuhnya walau rautnya datar di dalam tanah.

Tanpa memberi waktu pada lawannya Menma menghentakan kedua tangannya ke permukaan tanah,Tiga detik kemudian permukaan tanah di depan Menma retak-retak dan merambat membesar..tiba-tiba bongkahan tanah besar di depan Menma terangkat ke atas yang di sangga oleh kedua tangan chakra besar yang muncul dari dalam tanah.

Dengan gerakan sedikit Menma melempar bongkahan tanah besar itu ke arah Tendo yang berusaha berdiri,Tanpa pikir panjang Menma mengumpulkan chakta negatif bercampur dengan chakranya..membentuk bulat berwarna hitam sebesar bola kasti tanpa segan Menma melahap bola hitam itu dan seketika itu tubuhnya mengelembung di iringi tanah yang di pijakinya ambles membentuk kawah kecil..terlihat dari cela mulutnya keluar asap menunggu waktu yang tepat.

••

Melihat dengan datar bongkahan tanah berukuran besar itu menju ke arahnya dan dengan cepat mengadahkan tangan nya'**Bansho Tennin!**' Seketika bongkahan batu itu berhenti menuju ke arahnya dengan pikirannya..tepat saat dirinya akan mengarahkan bongkahan tanah berukuran besar itu ke Menma ia sempat melihat dari sisi ujung bongkahan tanah..melihat Menma yang seperti melakukan posisi menembakkan sesuatu dan dugaan nya benar Tiga detik kemudian Menma menembakan laser '**Bijudama!**'ke arahnya tanpa pikir panjang Tendo mengarahkan bongkahan tanah itu ke depannya sebagai perisai.

BOOM!

••

Ninja-Ninja Konoha yang tidak jauh dari pertarungan itu hanya bisa membatin melihat pertarungan tingkat tinggi secara live dan juga kawatir dengan keadaan Menma yang dulu mereka kenal Iblis,Berbeda Dengan Rokie 12 mereka kawatir dan sedikit kagum pertarungan teman mereka dengan Akatsuki.

••

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mata merahnya memandang kepulan debu tebal efek ledakan besar beberapa detik lalu,Melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah beberapa Ninja Konoha..dua orang sedang berbaring mungkin'Mati' itu yang di pikiran Naruto.

••

TAP TAP TAP

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekata Choji dan Ayahnya menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang mendekati dari belakang mereka,Mereka melihat sosok berdiri di depan mereka'BerJubah yang membungkus armor perang zaman -'Dengan mata membulat kaget Ayah Choji memposisi badannya menghadap Naruto yang memandangnya datar..bersiaga khas Klan Akimichi.

Raut Choji mengkerut saat melihat Ayahnya berposisi siaga ke pada sosok tidak di ketahuinya yang saat ini memandang datar mereka walau tidak tau tentang sosok di depannya dirinya tau sosok di depannya sosok berbahaya kalau melihat lagi Ayahnya yang siap bertarung..Dengan itu Choji mengikuti gerakan Ayahnya berposisi siaga dan memandang menganalisas sosok di depannya.

Menyeringai saat menangkap reaksi Ninja Konoha di depannya,Bersidekap.

"Berikan Mayat Hatake Kakashi..kepadaku!"Ucap Naruto bermain sedikit boleh lah..itung-itung mengetes Ninja Konoha di depannya,itu di pikiran Naruto.

"Jangan harap memberikan Mayat Kakashi ke padamu!"Ayah Choji dengan cepat membesarkan telapak tangan kanan nya dan dengan menambah kan chakra dan melayangkan tinju raksasa ke arah Naruto yang terlihat tenang..

TAP BOOM

Asap debu tebal berterbangan di depan mereka,Debu-debu semakin menipis terlihat sulet dengan posisi seperti sedang menahan,Dengan hembusan angin membuat debu-debu menghilang..Choji kaget melihat sosok yang belum di ketahuinya sedang menahan tinjuan yang berisi chakra sang Ayah dan ia melihat juga retakan tanah di pijakannya..mungkin tidak kuat menahan beban di atasnya.

'Hanya dengan tangan kiri..menahan tinjuan Ayah!'Batin Choji kaget..Choji tau Ayahnya tidak sekuat Hokage nya yang bisa sekali sentil bisa menerbangkan dan Choji tau sosok di depannya bukan orang sembarangan.

"Ayah siapa dia kenpa Ayah menyerangnya!?"Ucap Choji ke Ayahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto..walau sudah tau tapi nanya tidak di larang kan..pikir Choji.

"Kau tau Jiraya tewas di bunuh."

Choji mengangguk.

"Dan yang membunuhnya adalah...dia!" Lanjut Ayah Choji dengan serius,Choji yang mendengar Informasi ini kaget,Soalnya teman-teman nya tidak tau menahu soal siapa yang membunuhnya..karna mereka hanya tau Jiraya tewas saja..bukan dengan informasi'siapa yang membunuhnya'masalahnya saat itu mereka menanyakan ke pada Menma siapa yang membunuh Jiraya..Menma hanya diam,Tapi sekarang ia tau.

"Oh..Jiraya itu ya!Saat itu aku ingin tertawa..mendengar gelar dia Legend Sannin dari Konoha..ternyata saat ku lawan hanya seperti Ganin."Ucap Naruto pelan mengejek plus seringaiannya di mukanya.

Tiga detik kemudian seringaian Naruto jatuh ke wajah datar dan menghilang hanya blur bayangan yang di lihat Anak dan Ayah itu..dan muncul di sampai Mayat Kakashi..tanpa banyak waktu Naruto mencongkel Mata Sharingan Kakashi dengan tangan kanan,Mengadahkan kepalanya seraya menahan kepalan tunju berukuran besar itu dengan tangan kiri,Mengakibatkan rambut hitam jabrik bergerak liar karna tekanan tinjuan berukuran besar itu..dan terlihat tanah di pijakan Naruto ambles retak ke bawah terlihat debu-debu mengitarinya dengan ujung bawah jubah berkibar.

Meng-aktifkan Sharinnegan yang berjumlah dua,Naruto tanpa belas kasih.'**Ningendou!**'Menarik paksa arwah Ayah Choji..seketika itu tubuh Ayah Choji ambruk ke tanah dengan tangan yang perlahan mengecil ukuran normal..Choji beku di tempat melihat kejadian di depan matanya hanya Satu Menit,Dan tidak menyadari Naruto yang melangkah pergi melewatinya plus seringai kejam yang menempel di wajah tampannya.

••

Berdiri tegak di pucuk pohon yang tinggi dengan jubah Akatsuki nya bergerak liar saat angin menerpanya,Sharingan nya yang terlihat di lubang satu-satunya di topeng orange itu memandang ke arah Desa Konoha.

••

Ke sembilan ekor chakranya bergerak liar tapi terlihat anggun dan menatap tajam kepulan debu tebal tempat laser Bijudama nya yang tepat mengenai Tendo..Matanya menyipit melihat beberapa batang hitam mesat cepat menuju ke arahnya.'Dia masih bisa!?'pikir Menma.

Stab Stab Stab Stab

Melirik ke kanan setelah menghindar batang hitam itu..hanya untuk melihat Empat batang hitam yang tertancap di tanah,Matanya melebar melihat gelombang air dari depan..terlihat Tendo yang meluncur bersamaan gelombang air dan terlihat Jubahnya robek sebelah yang berkibar mengikuti terpaan angin.

Menyilang ke dua tangan nya ke depan untuk menahan tekanan gelombang air menerpa badannya,Beberapa detik dirinya menapak kan kaki dan tangannya di permukaan air memandang sekitar yang seperti Danau luas,Memiring kan kepalanya saat sebuah batang hitam mengincar kepalanya.

'Cih!Sudah ku duga melawan Jinchuriki Kyuubi akan susah.'Batin Tendo Rinnegan nya menajam..melihat Menma dalam mode Kyuubi menghilang dari pandangannya..Insting dalam dirinya berbunyi semakin keras,Salto ke belakang menghindari sebuah kepalan tinju yang panjang berwarna merah dari bawah air dengan Menma yang muncul dari dalam air dan berlari cepat ke arahnya di ikuti gelombang air besar di belakangnya,Melihat itu dirinya berbalik berlari semakin lama kedua kakinya semakin cepat saat berlari dan seking cepatnya hanya blur..menengok terdapat di belakangnya sebuah gelombang air besar seperti mengejar dirinya dan terlihat Menma yang berlari dengan kecepatan mungkin sama dengan Tendo mengakibatkan air yang menjadi tapak mereka menjadi terbelah.'Tidak akan ku biarkan kau lolos Akatsuki!'Batin Menma melihat Tendo melewati tembok pembatas dan masuk ke hutan.

Masih berlari cepat menengok ke belakang melihat Menma yang masih mengejarnya.

'Cih'.

Whuuss TAP

Melompat ke dahan pohon di depannya seraya menghadap ke arah Menma yang masih berlari dan mengadahkan kedua tangannya ke depan.'**Shinra Tensei!'.**

BLARR

Dengan kuat pohon-pohon yang di depannya terpental menuju ke arah Menma,Memandang hasil serangannya ke depan sejenak dan mengadahkan tangan kanan nya di depan saat melihat pohon-pohon yang melesat menuju ke arahnya'**Shinra Tensei****!**'dengan tiba-tiba pohon-pohon yang menuju ke arahnya berhenti tepat di depannya seperti ada yang menghalangi dan jatuh ke tanah.

Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan menghindari sebuah pukulan mengakibatkan rambut orange nya bergerak,Melompat ke belakang saat insting bertarungnya berbunyi..mendarat dan dilihatnya tempat loncatannya hancur retak dan terlihat sebuah ekor disitu..Mata Rinnegan nya menatap datar ke arah Menma dalam Mode Kyuubi yang di hadapannya'Kekuatan Kyuubi memang tidak bisa di remehkan.'Batin Tendo dengan jubah Akatsukinya yang rusak.

Dengan perlahan chakra Kurama menghilang memperlihatkan Menma yang semula dan terlihat jelas kelelahan di wajah Menma yang memandang Tendo.

'**Baru pertama kau sudah seperti ini bocah.**'Suara Kurama dalam telepati.

'Chakra mu yang panas ini seperti memanggangku dari dalam..bola bulu!'Balas Menma.

'**Itu karna kau belum menguasai kegelapan mu bocah!**'Terdengar malas di pendengaran Menma.

'Aku tau!'Kesal Menma seraya berlari menju Tendo yang siap dengan batang kunai bercabang tiga dari kantong senjat dan memegang dengan erat.

••

Melompat kedahan-dahan pohon dan sesekali melewati pohon yang berdiri tegak di tempat,Terlihat Empat sulet sedang meloncat-loncat dahan pohon dengan rambut berbeda satu sama lain..tidak lama sosok yang paling depan dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam berwarna hitam sedikit biru gelap..Menghentikan lompatannya saat sesuatu tumbuh di dahan pohon tidak jauh darinya memperlihatkan kepala seperti di bungkus tumbuhan berduri dengan muka berwarna hitam dan putih dengan jubah awan merah menghiasinya atau bisa kita sebut Zetsu.

Tiga sosok di belakang nya memandang heran ke sosok berambut hitam sedikit biru gelap di depan mereka tapi tidak lama saat mengikuti arah pandangannya..dan dengan cepat Tiga sosok berambut berwarna berbeda itu menghentikan lompatannya di belakang ketua mereka dan memposisikan badan mereka siap bertarung karna di hadapan mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki terlihat dari jubah yang di pakainya dan semua anggota Akatsuki Ninja kelas atas semua dan itu berbahaya pikir mereka semua.

"Hallo!Uchiha Sasuke-kun.."Zetsu bersuara terdengar santai ke sosok di depannya.

"Siap kau!"Balas sosok bernama depan Sasuke dengan mata hitamnya menatap tajam Zetsu.

'Dari takaran chakranya sedikit..siapa dia?'Batin salah satu sosok berwarna rambut Merah memakai kaca mata,Ia tau setiap anggota Akatsuki itu berbahaya dan bukan orang biasa dan dirinya yakin..termasuk sosok di depannya walau kapasitas chakra nya tidak besar dari anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Oh orang awan seperti kalian sudah pasti belum tau aku ya!.hmm Namaku-" "**Zetsu! **" Jawab Zetsu dengan dua suara berbeda.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke dan anggotanya Zetsu berinisiatip bersuara lagi.

"Dan tujuanku ke sini menawarkan kalian menjadi anggota Akatsuki!"

Sasuke diam dan Tiga sosok di belakang kaget mendengar ucapan Zetsu terlihat jelas di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Apa ke untungan kami!"Ucap datar Sasuke pada Zetsu di depannya.

"Hm..entalah tuanku belum memberi tahu kepada ku yang pasti hal yang menarik,Jadi!"Jujur Zetsu.

Satu menit Sasuke diam memikirkan.

Melihat Sasuke diam "Bagaima-"

"Aku ikut!"Cepat Sasuke memotong ucapan ini mungkin bisa membalas Konoha pikir Sasuke.

"Aku ikut Sasuke!"Ucap di belakang Sasuke berambut orange dengan yakin.

"Haeh.!Baiklah aku ikut!"Ucap sosok berambut perak bernama Suigetsu yang membawa pedang besar di punggungnya,Sosok berambut Merah yang bernama Karin hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

Zetsu menyeringai melihat itu"Baiklah ikut aku!"Seraya berbalik dan meloncat ke dahan - dahan pohon pikirannya adalah Markas Akatsuki,Di ikuti Sasuke dan kelompoknya dengan dalam batin mereka mempersiapkan badan mereka untuk bertarung kalau - kalau ini jebakan.

••

"Hallo Obito!"

**TBC**

**A/N : Nah..! Ini Chapter 10 semoga memuaskan.**

**Menma ku buat dalam fic ini bisa menguasai Mode Kyuubi seperti Naruto vs Pain..tapi ada resikonya tentunya.**

**Kemarin ada yang nanya tujuan Naruto? Di chapter sebelumnya saat percakapan dengan Zetsu sudah di beritau tapi'itu salah satunya'.**

**Kasih bocoran Madara,Menma char penting di fic ini seperti Naruto..dan yang pasti mereka berbeda tujuan..apa mereka lakukan?yang pasti mereka merencanakan tujuan yang besar.**

**Maaf kalau ada kata yang hilang dan tidak nyambung..dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya(kalau aku sehat).**

**©yusufnur321**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

**Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : yusufnur321**

**Warning : Typo,Strong,Godlike,..Dll**

**A/N : Di sini Sasuke sudah membunuh Itachi dan berniat membalas dendam ke Konoha saat mengetahui kebenarannya pada Itachi dan semua anggota Akatsuki sudah mati kecuali Kisame dan Zetsu.**

**Dan Obito/Tobi itu belum menjadi anggota Akatsuki jadi dia belum memunculkan diri..Disini ada scan Canon saat Sasuke dan kelompoknya bertemu Obito/Tobi 'TAPI Obito nya di ganti oleh Naruto' ..kalau tidak salah di Markas Akatsuki tapi berbeda pembicaraannya soalnya sudah lupa dan 'kalau pembicaraan sama Canon..maaf'..**

**••**

Di Konoha terlihat Rumah-rumah warga Konoha yang sedang di bangun oleh beberapa pekerja bangunan.

Beberapa Minggu setelah Menma mengalahkan Pain terakhir atau bisa sebut'Tendo'dengan Rasengan nya dan pergi mendatangi Pain yang mengendalikan ke Enam Pain yang ia lawan dengan niat akan membunuh mendatangi Pain itu..

Walau sebenarnya niatnya akan membalas ke matian Shishou saat menemukannya,Menma mengurung niat nya saat bukan Naruto tapi Nagato atau yang ia tau pengendali Enam Pain.

Terjadi pembicaraan panjang antara Nagato dan Menma dan saat itu Menma mengetahui Nagato adalah Seniornya karna se Guru..pembicaraan itu terus sampai ia tau kenapa menyerang Desa Konoha,Dan sedikit tau tentang kalu Naruto bukan anggota Akatsuki dan sampai akhir pembicaraan itu Nagato menyesal atas perbuatannya lalu sebagai imbalannya dia menghidupkan semua Ninja termasuk yang di bunuh oleh Naruto dan warga Konoha dengan salah satu Jutsu Rinnegan yang mampu menghidupkan kembali orang mati,Sebelum itu Nagato mengatakan ambilah Mata Rinnegan ini dan wujudkan impian mu tapi..dengan tidak langsung Menma menolak karna mempunyai 'alasan lain' dan ia ingin mewujudkan impiannya dengan cara seperti Shishou.

**••**

Tidak percaya,Sosok baru-baru ini ia waspadai sekarang di hadapannya dan apalagi di tempat Gua persembunyian Madara dan dirinya.

'Dari mana ia tau tempat ini?'Kaget Obito melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang melangkah tenang ke arahnya dan melewatinya lalu duduk di kursi batu yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

"Sebagai keturunan Uchiha,Eksperesi mu berlebihan."Naruto bersuara setelah duduk di kursi batu,Lalu menatap Obito yang siap bertarung terlihat dari gestur tubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau dan katakan dari mana kau tau Namaku dan tempat ini!"Pertanyaan beruntun dari Obito dengan(MS)Mangekyou Sharingan nya aktif terlihat di satu lubang di topeng orange nya..dan menatap tajam Naruto.

Menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari satu bola mata Mangekyou Sharingan Obito"Hm,Abaikan pertanyaan ke dua mu."Naruto tenang sambil memposisikan duduknya dengan elegan.

"Karna sifatku tidak suka bertele-tele,Aku kesini menawarkan kerja sama dengan mu dan menjadi anak buahku."Naruto datar menatap mata MS Obito,Seakan menantang menatap Mata Iblis Klan Uchiha itu.

Memang dari awal ia datang kesini berniat membunuh Obito dan mengambil Mata Sharingan berkemampuan unik itu,Tapi Naruto berpikir lagi mungkin mengajaknya menjadi rekan akan bagus..tapi kalau menolak ia akan membunuhnya seperti niat awalnya datang kesini.

Obito diam memikirkan ucapan Naruto,Ia tau sosok sekarang sedang duduk itu bukan orang biasa dirinya yakin saat pertemuan pertama melihat sosok Naruto dengan mudahnya membuka lubang Di Mensi dan masuk ke dalamnya..Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa masuk ke Di Mensi Kamui miliknya dan itupun harus menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan nya.

Masih memikirkan ucapan Naruto,Obito tiba-tiba mengingat tujuan utamanya dengan Madara.

"Aku menolak."Terdengar datar di pendengaran Naruto.

"Dan siapa yang memberitaumu tempat ini?Dan bagaimana kau masuk karna setauku Gua ini tertutup dari dalam dan luar!"Ucap lagi Obito datar dan meningkatkan ke siagaan nya melihat postur tubuh Naruto,Ia harus berhati-hati kalau bertarung dengan Naruto.

Tidak lama sesuatu muncul dari dalam tanah di samping kiri kursi batu yang di duduki Naruto..sosok yang familiar di matanya dengan Jubah Awan merahnya.

'Zetsu?Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto.'Batin Obito heran dan kaget walau ia tutupi tatapan datar ke arah Zetsu putih di samping Naruto.

"Naruto-sama,Uchiha Sasuke dan kelompoknya sedang di perjalanan ke Markas Akatsuki!"Ucap Zetsu putih ke Naruto dan itu membuat Obito yang heran menjadi curiga saat Zetsu memanggil nama Naruto dengan embelan 'Sama' dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan kelompoknya apa maksudnya pikir Obito mendengar ucapan tadi.

"Apa katamu Zetsu..ke-"

"Dia tuan ku yang asli!"Ucap Zetsu putih memotong perkataan Obito dan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkumpul di Otak Obito.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura kepada kami!?"Obito datar setelah otak Uchiha nya mengerti ucapan Zetsu putih tadi dan mengerti kenapa Naruto tau tempat ini,Naruto hanya diam.

"Bisa di bilang..iya!"Ucap Zetsu putih santai menanggapi Obito.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghilang dari tempat lalu muncul di samping kanan Obito yang terlihat kaget terlihat di pupil MS nya mengecil,"Kalau begitu kau harus...Mati!"Bisik pelan terdengar Datar di kuping Obito..Tidak sampai dua detik Naruto memunculkan batang hitam dapat mengacaukan chakra itu dari telapak tangan kirinya dan menikam tempat Jantung Obito berada tapi serangannya hanya menembus tubuh Obito seperti Hantu dan itu membuat seringaian tercipta di bibir Naruto.

'Gerakan nya cepat dan tak di duga!'Batin Obito kaget saat melihat kecepatan Naruto tadi,Melompat ke belakang beberapa kali untuk menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

"Tidak percuma Madara melatihmu!"

Mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto,Ia mengambil Gunbai dan sabit hitam Madara yang di tempatkan di dinding dengan beberapa senjata Madara lainnya yang ada di dinding Gua di sampingnya.

"Gunbai..Sabit menarik!"Naruto seraya memunculkan satu lagi batang hitam di telapak tangan kanan nya dan sekali mengeratkan genggam kedua batang hitam itu patah.

"Dan sepertinya Mata Mangekyou Sharingan mu unik dan aku ingin memilikinya!"Naruto berlari ke arah Obito yang sama berlari ke arahnya.

••

"Baiklah aku kesana."Kisame bersuara kepada Zetsu di sampingnya.

"Ku pikir Akatsuki akan bubar saat ketua kalah dari bocah Junchuriki itu,Apalagi yang tersisa tinggal kita berdua!"Bersuara lagi seraya mata Hiu nya melirik Zetsu..saat ini mereka di jalan tapak dekat Desa kecil .

Dengan perlahan Zetsu masuk ke dalam tanah tidak menanggapi ucapan Kisame,Melihat Zetsu sudah masuk ke dalam tanah dengan tenang ia melangkah menuju tempat yang di ucapkan Zetsu.

Ia tau Zetsu bukan Manusia dan rekannya Itachi juga tau itu dan masih banyak Misteri tentang Zetsu karna hanya dia dan ketua yang di Akatsuki masih misterius..walau begitu ia hiraukan dan melangkah tenang dengan jubah Akatsukinya dan pedang Samehada yang selalu bertengger di punggungnya.

••

Kembali ke Naruto

Berlari dan melesatkan salah satu batang hitam nya ke arah Obito yang di tahan dengan mudah dengan Gunbai dan melesatkan lagi batang hitam nya ke arah Obito yang terlihat siap akan menangkis batang hitam itu lagi..tapi tepat Satu meter dekat Obito,Muncul lubang Di Mensi di depan batang hitam Naruto sekaligus batang hitam itu masuk.

Obito yang melihat itu kaget bukan main.'Bagaimana bisa!?'Batin kaget Obito.

Dengan tiba-tiba munculnya lubang di mensi lagi di samping kanan kepala Obito dan memunculkan batang hitam ke arah kepala Obito,Dengan insting Obito menghindar batang hitam itu dengan memundurkan kepalanya dan dengan mata MS nya bisa melihat dengan gerakan slow batang hitam itu yang melewatinya..salto ke belakang satu kali sekaligus mengeluarkan beberapa Fuma Shuriken besar dari Di Mensi Kamui nya menuju ke Naruto.

Merapal handsel dan menghentakan kaki kanan nya ke tanah.'**Doton : Doryuheki!**'dan di iringi tanah di depan Naruto menjulang ke atas membentuk dinding yang menahan Fuma-Fuma Shuriken Obito.

Jleb

Mata Naruto melebar dan di iringi memuntahkan darah kental dari mulutnya terlihat kesakitan di wajahnya,Melirik ke belakang melihat Obito sudah di bakangnya yang menusukan ujung tajam Fuma Shuriken ke badannya.

"He!Kukira kau hebat."Ucap Obito nada meremehkan kepada Naruto..tapi tidak lama saat tubuh Naruto menjadi Zetsu putih,'Apa!' kaget melihat perubahan tubuh Naruto,Pantas dirinya tidak merasakan keganjalan pada tubuh Naruto sebelumnya karna ia tau kemampuan Zetsu putih yang mampu menyamar bahkan sampai tekanan chakranya.

"Seperti Uchiha lainnya kau selalu meremehkan orang terkena seranganmu!"Ucap Naruto datar berjalan keluar dari balik kursi batu,Naruto memunculkan lubang Di Mensi di samping kanan nya lalu memasukan tangan kanannya ke lubang di mensi itu dan sekali tarik Naruto mengeluarkan Sabit besar bermata tiga berwarna merah terhubung dengan rantai dari lubang di mensi itu dengan lubang di mensi itu mengecil dan menghilang.

Naruto menghilang dari tempat setelah menghubungkan rantai dari sabit ke tangan nya dan muncul di belakang Obito dan mengayunkan sabit nya secara horizontal ke tubuh Obito tapi seperti awal tadi sabit Naruto menembus tubuh Obito.

Menduduk saat sebuah tendangan ke arah kepalanya.

Tap

Menangkap tendangan putaran yang mengarah ke kepalanya lagi."Serangan murahan seperti ini tidak bisa menjatuhkan ku!"Dengan cepat Naruto menunjuk tepat muka Obito dengan satu jari sekaligus mengumpulkan energi hitam ke merahan membentuk bulatan kecil seperti ukuran kelereng.

Shuutt Boom

Terjadi ledakan besar saat Naruto menembakan Jubidama ke arah meka Obito membuat Gua tempat Naruto berada bergetar hebat dan sesekali batu berukuran besar berjatuhan.

"Mungkin aku ke terlaluan."Ucap Naruto melihat sekeliling yang akan hancur dan tidak menemukan Obito.'Kemana dia-' Naruto menyeringai saat mengingat Di mensi Kamui..pasti Obito kesana pikir Naruto yang saat ini mata kiri nya sudah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan berpola seperti (MS) Obito dangan itu Naruto menghilang masuk ke lubang vortex.

••

Di Mensi Kamui

"Kalu telat saja mengirim tubuhku ke di mensi Kamui,Mungkin aku mati."Kata Obito pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengKamui dirinya kabur dari hadapan Naruto,Terlihat di sekeliling Obito terdapat balok-balok berwarna perak termasuk tempat pijakan Obito.

Deg

Dengan mata bergetar Obito membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang saat merasakan chakra Naruto di Di Mensi Kamui,Dugaannya tepat setelah membalikan badannya ia melihat pusaran vortex Empat Meter di depannya dan memunculkan Naruto dengan menampakan seringaian di bibirnya dan ia melihat Mangekyou Sharingan berpola persis seperti Mangekyou Sharingan dirinya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan Mata itu!?"Obito bersuara sedikit kaget ke pada Naruto yang memiliki mata kiri yang sama seperti dirinya,Awalnya ia menebak kalau Naruto tidak bisa mengejarnya ke Di Mensi Kamui..tapi saat merasakan chakra Naruto ia sangsi tapi saat melihat lagi ia melihat Mata kiri Mangekyou Sharingan persis seperti dirinya..ia kaget.

"Khukhukhu..Oh ini aku ambil dari orang mati Ninja Konoha."Tenang Naruto sambil menaruh sabit besar nya di pundak.

'Jadi Kakashi!?'Obito kaget tapi tidak bertahan lama di gantikan dengan tatapan datar khas Uchiha.

"Jadi begitu,Siapa kau sebenarnya tidak mungkin orang biasa bisa menggunakan Jutsu seperti ku,Bahkan orang lain memiliki Mata itu tidak akan bisa menggunakan Jurus mata itu lebih dalam atau bisa di bilang tidak sempurna Kecuali pemilik asli Mata itu!"Panjang lebar Obito menatap sosok Naruto dengan Penasaran tapi tidak mengurangi ke siaganya terhadap Naruto.

"Khukhukhu..Kau ingin tau tentangku." Naruto berucap tenang sambil mengusap sekitar Mata kiri Mangekyou Sharingan nya dengan tangan Kiri dengan elegan.

"Cari sendiri!**Amaterasu!**"Naruto melebarkan mata Mangekyou Sharingan nya di iringi sedikit darah yang mengalir keluar di ikuti muncul Api hitam abadi mengarah ke Obito yang terlihat kaget di lihat dari pupil mata MS nya mengecil,'Dia bisa!Bahkan aku tidak bisa menggunakan teknik itu!'Batin Obito kaget seraya menahan Amaterasu Naruto dengan Gunbai.

**Uchihagaeshi!**

Dan mengibaskan Gunbai itu ke arah Naruto mengakibatkan gelombang angin di iringi Api hitam, Tapi yang di lihat nya sekarang malah menembus tubuh Naruto yang berjalan elegan menghiraukan serangan darinya.

'Bagai mana bisa!'Kaget Obito seraya mengedarkan pandangannya saat Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya,Merasakan chakra dari kanan nya ia menengok seraya memposisikan Gunbainya bertahan .

BUUM

"Ugh!"Pijakan Obito ambles retak kebawah dengan debu-debu berterbangan saat ayunan Sabit merah besar Naruto di tahan oleh Obito dengan Gunbai,Menarik Sabit merah besarnya dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke samping kanan Obito seraya menendang kepala Obit..Melihat serangannya gagal Naruto dengan cepat meloncat kebelakang saat melihat gerakan Obito seperti akan menyemburkan sesuata,Tepat Lima detik kemudian sebuah bola Api besar ke arahnya.

Mengaliri chakra ke Sabit besar nya yang seketika di selimuti chakra berwarna hitam ke merahan,Naruto dengan cepat menebas ke bola Api itu secara vertikal dari bawah ke atas dan seketika bola Api Obito terbelah menjadi dua melewati tubuh Naruto.

"Mari berdansa!"Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berlari ke arah Obito,Mengayunkan dengan cepat sabit besar nya secara miring ke Obito saat jarak menipis tapi di tahan oleh sabit hitam Obito.

Trang Trang Whuss

Trang Trang Trang

Whuss Trang

Bunyi Sabit merah besar Naruto dan Sabit hitam dengan Gunbai Obito..saat Naruto mengayunkan menebas se cara acak dan bertenaga ke arah Kepala,Dada,Kaki dan semua titik vital tubuh Obito,Sesekali Obito menahan dengan Gunbai serangan Naruto mengakibatkan pijakannya retak ambles ke bawah dengan debu berterbangan sesekali jubah hitam yang di pakai nya berkibar mengikuti gerakannya.

Mata Mangekyou Sharingan nya yang terlihat di dalam Lubang satu-satunya di topeng berwarna orangenya mengikuti gerakan tubuh Naruto dan sabitnya.

Trang BUUM

'Ugh!Tekanan nya Kuat!'Batin Obito saat menahan sabit merah besar Naruto dengan Gunbai..yang mengayunkan dari atas ke bawah mencoba membelah dirinya menjadai dua.

"Hanya seginikah kemampuan murid Madara Uchiha!"Naruto bersuara meremehkan..masih mempertahankan posisi sabit nya.

Naruto beberapa kali melompat ke belakang dan melompat pindah pijakan ke balok yang lain di sekitarnya 'Mungkin saat nya untuk menguji itu.'seketika Naruto mengumpulkan chakra hitam kemerahan di telapak tangan kiri perlahan menjadi bulat seukuran bola tenis dan seketika di kelilingi Empat cincin berwarna putih yang menambah daya hancurnya.

Obito hanya diam melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan,'Apa itu!?'Obito berkeringat dingin mentap bola chakra terlihat mempunyai daya hancur yang besar..mata Mangekyou nya melebar.

"Nikmatilah!**Dai Rasenringu!**"Seraya Naruto dengan menyeringai melempar bola chakra bercincin itu ke Obito dan seraya mengirim tubuhnya ke Di mensi lain.

TIK "**Kamui**" BOOM

Teknik tinggi itu melibas habis balok-balok di sekitar Naruto dan Obito,Naruto yang saat itu sedang menyeringai pun terkena imbasnya tapi hanya menembus dan melewatinya saja..

••

Ledakan reda..kepulan debu tebal menyelimuti sekitar dan tempat Naruto dan Obito bertarung,Beberapa menit Kepulan debu menipis terlihat balok-balok yang tadi berada di tempatnya hancur tanpa sisi..Terlihat dari balik debu tipis dari atas titik ledakan terlihat seperti lubang seluas Desa Konoha dan di sekitarnya balok-balok yang tidak terkena efeknya jadi terlihat seperti lubang dari atas.

Naruto berdiri tegak tempat yang tadi,Mata Merah dan Mangekyou Sharingan nya bergerak liar memandang sekitar dan terlihat beberapa gumpalan seperti debu atau mungkin debu membentuk balok-balok yang baru.

'Dimana dia!?'Batin Naruto tidak menemukan Obito,Karna ia tadi sempat melihat kejanggalan seperti tadi..seharusnya efek ledakan lebih besar dari tadi..menatap datar tempat Obito yang meninggalkan chakra yang sedikit bahkan Ninja tipe sensor tidak bisa mendeteksinya tapi beda dengan dirinya ia bisa merasakan..'Jadi begitu!Pantas dia murid Madara.'Setelah otaknya mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Obito.

Dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto di hisap lubang vortex dari Mangekyou Sharingan nya dan meninggalkan ruang Di mensi Kamui yang perlahan-lahan kembali semula.

••

Di pinggir sungai dekat Hutan dekat Desa Kirigakure

Obito dengan susah payah memaksakan tubuhnya yang sakit berjalan ke arah tepi Sungai,Terlihat Topeng orange nya rusak memperlihatkan sedikit seluruh mukanya terlihat jelas peluh kelelahan di raut wajahnya dan terlihat darah mengalir di Mata Sharingannya seperti air mata mengalir..dan juga sebagian jubah hitamnya rusak apalagi di bagian kanan nya memperlihatkan badan berkulit pucat sampai pinggang yang di nodai sedikit Darah mengalir."Ugh!Sial siapa dia kuat sekali!"Obito meringis seketika darah merembas keluar dari mulut nya.

Membasuhkan air Sungai ke mukanya setelah di tepi Sungai dengan tangan bergetar karna kehabisan chakra,Obito dirinya sudah memprediksi kalau ia akan kalah kalau saat itu melawan sosok Naruto yang tekanan chakranya besar tapi terasa di tekan..tapi tidak sampai segini ia memprediksinya.

Memang kalau ia akan merasa kalah dirinya akan mengirim tubuhnya keluar dari Di Mensi Kamui dan menjauh atau bisa di sebut Kabur..tapi saat itu saat melihat Naruto menciptakan bola chakra ia sudah tau kalu bola chakra itu di jatuhkan akan berdampak besar..tapi saat bola chakra itu di jatuhkan dan dirinya akan kabur dengan teknik Mata Mangekyou nya,Untuk keluar dari Di mensi Kamui ia tidak bisa seolah..entalah yang pasti ia tidak bisa.

Tapi ia tidak menyerah,Sampai ia hanya bisa membuka Di mensi Kamui ke Dunia tepat di depannya..se ukuran tidak besar dan kecil pas untuk di masuki dan itu pun ia dengan susah payah dengan hampir mengorbankaan seluruh chakranya,Dan itu sekaligus untuk mengirim ledakan penghancur yang ke arahnya dengan membuka lubang Di mensi Kamui ke Dunia yang ia buka tepat di dalam Gua persembunyian Madara dan itu mengakibatkan hancurnya gua itu dan di sekitarnya menjadi rata dengan tanah.

Mengambil dan meminum air Sungai itu saat merasakan tenggorokannya terasa kering entah kenapa,Di otaknya sekarang banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang Naruto yang ia tau..walau sepanjang pertarungan singkat tadi sosok Naruto tidak mengenalkan Namanya dan apa hubungannya dengan Zetsu.

Ia mengingat kembali perkataan Zetsu'Dia Tuan ku yang asli'Bukannya dia keinginan Madara tapi siapa kau sebenarnya Zetsu..Naruto pikir Obito.

••

Di Ruangan dalam Gua tidak terlalu luas terdapat Meja batu berbentuk Lonjong besar dari ukuran normal dan beberapa orang di situ terlihat sedang menunggu terlihat jelas raut mereka sedikit berkedut kecuali orang'Mungkin'bermuka putih dan hitam. "Lama sekali..mana Tuan mu Zetsu!"Ucap Kisame yang dari tadi menunggu mungkin Tiga puluh menit,Walau Tiga puluh menit di Dunia Shinobi/Ninja itu lama menurut Ninja salah satunya Kisame dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Kekompoknya Karin,Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Ya!Lama sekali bahkan Ikan hiu pun mengerti !"Timpal pemuda berambut perak putih dengan dengan bersidekap dan wajah mengejek ke Kisame dan terlihat pedang besar yang bertengger di punggungnya.

Mendengar kata dari Suigetsu,Kisame sedikit tersinggung."Diam kau bocah..dan apa-apa an kau mempunyai pedang itu..seharusnya kau harus membunuh pemilik pedang yang dulu dan kau hanya mengambilnya dari Kuburan,Kau tidak pantas memiliki pedang itu!"Balas ejekan tidak langsung ke Suigetsu,Memang ia mengambil pedang Kubikiribocho itu dari kuburan Zabuza pemilik yang dulu sebelum dirinya.

Suigetsu notoben dalam masa pertumbuhan sekaligus mendengar ucapan Kisame apalagi pemegang pedang Samehada dari 'Kiri No Shinobigatana' karna memang tujuannya mengumpulkan ke Tujuh pedang yang di miliki Kiri no Shinobigatana itu dan ya!..langsung naik darah dan mengambil gagang Kubikiribocho nya dan tidak peduli kalau yang ia lawan anggota Akatsuki..toh dirinya akan menjadi anggota Akatsuki itu menurut pemikiran Suigetsu.

Syuut

Mengacungkan ujung Kubikiribocho nya ke arah Kisame yang di ujung Meja batu di dekat Zetsu.

"Mau mencoba!"Suigetsu dengan seringaian nya meperlihatkan deretan gigi yang sama dengan Kisame yang seperti khas Hiu runcing-runcing.

"Apa-apan kau Suigetsu!"Geram salah satu perempuan di situ bernama Karin berambut Merah berkaca mata,Melihat tingkah rekannya yang bodoh terlihat ingin melawan anggota Akatsuki yang menyandang gelar 'Bijuu tanpa Ekor' dan di dengar dari julukannya saja mengerikan.

Sasuke hanya diam memejamkan matanya..duduk tenang menghirau kan ke adaan sekitar tapi tidak dengan ke siagaan nya,Di salah satu kursi disitu yang menghadap ke Meja batu di depanya..Juugo pun sama seperti Sasuke yang saat ini berada di belakang samping kiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

Melihat gerakan Suigetsu yang mengacungkan Kubikiribocho membuat darah dingin Kisame tertarik dan mengikuti menggenggam gagang Samehada nya plus seringaian nya.

Tanpa buang waktu saat melihat itu Suigetsu meloncat ke atas meja yang terbuat dari batu dan meluncurkan badannya ke arah Kisame yang di ujung meja dengan permukaan meja sebagai tempat luncuran,Semakin menipis jarak ia dan Kisame..dirinya menggenggam gagang Kubikiribocho dengan kedua tangnnya dan-

Syuut TEP Trang

Menebas Kisame dari atas ke bawah..Kisame pun sama mengayunkan Samehada nya ke arah Suigetsu secara horizontal tapi..tepat kedua pedang itu akan bertemu Naruto muncul di tengah-tengah mereka dan menangkap ujung Kubikiribocho Suigetsu dengan tangan kiri dan menahan Samehada Kisame dengan Sabit merah besarnya..

Sontak kejadian itu membuat Sasuke membuka matanya menampilkan iris hitamnya yang sedikit membulat kaget saat melihat sosok baru ia temui dan keberadaanya tidak terdeksi saat muncul.

Sama seperti Sasuke..Karin juga kaget karna tidak merasakan chakra sosok asing yang muncul,Padahal ia tipe Ninja sensor handal tapi saat kemunculan sosok itu kenapa ia tidak mendeteksi chakranya sebelum muncul dan menahan serangan kedua pedang berbeda pemilik itu.

"Hm,Sudah lam menunggu ya!Tadi ada kecoa yang harus ku injak tapi malah kabur!"Ujar Naruto Dingin yang masih dalam posisi menahan kedua pedang berbeda itu.

•

•

**A/N: Maaf kalau ada kata yang hilang dan tidak nyambung.**

**Dan terimakasih para pembaca yang sempat membaca fic ku ini..soal sabit Naruto itu memang punya Hidan.**

**Naruto mengambilnya saat Hidan Mati..entalah ia kan imortal.**

**Soal Naruto bisa Jubidama..?Karna ia ada hubungan dengan Juubi.**

**Dan dengan Obito kenapa tidak bisa mengirim kembali tubuhnya ke Dunia karna jalur di Mensi Kamui nya di putuskan oleh Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan Obito dan pembaca..seperti pertarungan Jiraya dan Naruto pada chapter dulu.**

**Tapi akhirnya juga Obito bisa membuka lubang Di mensi Kamui (Bukan mengirim) itu pun dengan susah payah .**

**Dan kenapa Obito bisa keluar dari Di mensi Kamui? Itu karna beberapa detik ledakan reda Obito masuk ke lubang Di mensi Kamui dan para pembaca pasti tau munculnya.**

**Tentang Obito tenang dia akan mempunyai perannya kok.**

**Sampai disini Chapter 11.**

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya(kalau aku sehat).**

**©yusufnur321**


	12. Chapter 12

**Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : yusufnur321**

**Warning : Strong,Godlike,Typo,..Dll**

**Semoga memuaskan!**

**•xx•**

Diruangan lumayan luas seperti di dalam gua

Seluruh pasang mata hanya mematung memandang hal yang tidak terduga..kecuali Naruto,Zetsu yang hanya memandang datar Tuannya yang masih mempertahankan posisi menahan Pedang Kisame dan Suigetsu.

TRAKK..KrK..Krk

Mengeratkan genggamannya ke Pedang Suigetsu yang mengakibatkan keretakan dan sekali mengerat genggam lagi Pedang Kubikiribocho Suigetsu patah, diiringi sekali tarik pada gagang Sabit besar merahnya pada sisik berduri Samehada yang mengait ujung lancip sabit besarnya, mengakibatkan genggaman Kisame pada Samehada terlepas dan mengarah ke Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap gagang Samehada itu dengan tangan kiri..tanpa memberontak dari Samehada nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya..yang sudah pulih dari Kagetnya saat melihat kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba yang langsung menahan Kubikiribocho dan Samehada..tanpa di rasakan dan entah kenapa saat kedatangan sosok Naruto, membuat insting bahayanya berdering keras. Dengan cepat menggenggam gagang Kusanagi yang bertengger di pinggangnya dan sekali tarik.

Trang..BUMM

"Ugh!"Menahan Samehada yang ke arahnya dari atas ke bawah, membuat retakan kecil di pijakan kakinya yang menahan tekanan Samehada itu..

Juugo yang berniat melindungi Sasuke, mengurungkan niatnya karna gerakannya kalah cepat dengan ayunan Naruto ke Sasuke.

Melihat itu Karin, Suigetsu dan Kisame melompat mundur menjaga jarak dengan Naruto, Sasuke..

Zetsu diam menyaksikan Tuannya dengan Jubah Awan Merahnya sedikit berkibar akibat tekanan dari ayunan Naruto dan Juugo terlihat sudah memasuki Mode kutukan tingkat satunya dengan tangan kanan membesar yang di hiasi sesuatu seperti Kampak..dan matanya menajam menatap gerakan Naruto selanjutanya.

"Reflek yang bagus untuk seorang Uchiha."

'Siapa dia?Tenaganya kuat!'Batin Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan posisi menahan Samehada yang di pegang Naruto, dengan pemikirannya iris Hitamnya berubah menjadi Merah darah yang di hiasi Tiga tomoe berputar cepat yang menandakan dirinya siap menerima serangan atau gerakan di sekitarnya.

Kisame, hanya memandang Pedang nya yang di genggam Naruto, berpikir saat Naruto menggenggam gagang Samehada..gagang Samehadanya akan memunculkan duri-duri tajam yang menandakan kalau Samehada memberontak atau tidak suka di pegang selain olehnya karna ia mempunyai chakra yang besar menyamai chakra Bijuu. Tapi sekarang di lihatnya Samehada tidak memberontak dan membuat ia heran. Mungkin kalau yang memegang Samehada seorang Jinchuriki dirinya memaklumi hal yang di lihatnya, tapi sekarang berbeda dan membuat ia penasaran siapa sosok Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menahan pedangnya dengan mudah dari tekanan chakranya ia rasakan normal-normal saja dari Ninja lainnya kecuali Sasuke ia merasakan chakra yang kuat mungkin yang ia tau dari kebencian di dalam dirinya.

Menarik kembali Samehada nya dan menyangga di pundaknya, Naruto berdiri tegak iris merahnya mentap mata Sharingan Sasuke dan memandang Kisame,Suigetsu,Juugo dan Karin yang terlihat siap dengan bertarung.

"Ini ya!?Lumayan."Guman Naruto.

"Siapa kau!"Tanya Sasuke dengan raut mengeras setelah menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

"Tenang, dia Tuan ku..Naruto-sama."Zetsu cepat menjawab bukan Naruto dan sontak membuat Kisame kaget saat mendengar nama 'Naruto'. Mengingat informasi yang ia tau sosok bernama Naruto yang membunuh Jiraya Legend Sannin dari Konoha beberapa Bulan lalu.

Naruto meloncat dari atas meja batu itu dan mendarat dengan mulus di samping kanan Zetsu.

"Kisame Hoshigaki satu setelah Zetsu yang masih Hidup di Akatsuki."Naruto datar memandang Kisame dan melemparkan Samehada ke arahnya dan dengan mudah di tangkap oleh Kisame.

"Baiklah..kita mulai tujuan kalian di kumpulkan di sini."Naruto bersuara lagi dengan datar dan memandang ke muka-muka anggota Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat...Juugo keringat dingin saat Naruto menatapnya datar, halnya Suigetsu dan Karin meraka serasa di tatap sang Raja ..Sasuke merasa sedikit takut dan kesal. Entah kenapa mereka semua merasakan perasaan itu saat Naruto menatap mereka.

"Ha..Apa maksudnya menyerang Sasuke-kun!"Karin berani bersuara walau hatinya berkata lain. Terlihat raut Karin sedikit kesal saat Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan masalah kecil tadi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memberi tatapan datar tak peduli..dan itu membuat batin Karin sedikit kesal.

"Karna aku tidak suka basa-basi aku jelaskan..-" Menghiraukan pertanyaan tak berguna yang di lontarkan oleh Karin.

**•xx•**

**Kumogakure Sore Hari**

Kumogakure, salah satu Desa terkuat setelah Konoha dari Lima Negara Shinobi Elemental..Desa yang rata-rata berkulit Coklat penduduknya dan hal sama pun pada Shinobi nya.

Terlihat Bangunan yang paling besar dari bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya, kita lihat lebih kedalam ruangan bangunan itu..

Dengan tergesah-gesah sebuah sepasang langkah kaki yang berkulit coklat menapak di lantai dan tidak lama sepasang kaki itu berhenti di depan Pintu. Dengan cepat Pintu itu terbuka yang menampilkan isi ruangan terdapat sebuah pengangkat besi tergolong besar dan terlihat tidak jauh dari itu sebuah Meja berukuran pas dan terdapat sedang duduk seorang pria berbadan kekar berkulit coklat, terlihat dari cela baju berwarna putih yang tidak di kancing memperlihatkan otot-otot yang sudah terlatih yang sedang duduk dengan beberapa tumpukan lembar kertas di atas meja. Merasakan ada yang mendekat pria kekar itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Ada apa Mabui!?"Dengan alis berkedut saat melihat sosok perempuan di depannya yang berpakaian Jas(mungkin)berwarna Abu-abu dengan rok sex dan berambut perak(mungkin putih)dengan rambut belakangnya di ikat, Pria kekar itu bersuara berat khas pria Dewasa.

"Ada informasi Raikage-sama, walau sudah lama..Beberapa Minggu lalu Kelompok yang disebut Akatsuki menyerang Desa Konohagakure sampai hancur dan mungkin saat ini kerusakan akibat serangan Akatsuki sudah di tangani walau baru 40% saja!"Ujar Perempuan bernama Mabui itu ke pada Raikage pimpinan Desanya. Lalu dengan cekatan tangan coklat mulus itu mengambil sebuah lembaran kertas yang di selipkan di beberapa lembaran kertas yang di bawanya, setelah itu memberikan lembaran kertas itu ke Raikage nya.

Dengan raut mengeras setelah membaca tulisan di lembaran tadi. Raikage berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke belakang kursi Raikage yang menampilkan pemandangan Desa Kumo yang di balik kaca..tanpa segan Raikage melompat menabrak kaca di depannya sampai jebol dan melesat untuk menemui sesorang..yang meninggalkan perempuan perak itu di Ruangan ya.

Menghela nafas,'Sudah keduaga.'Batin Mabui.

**•xx•**

Terlihat sebuah panggung seperti Konser Band di atas Bangunan dan terdapat beberapa orang disana...Terlihat Pria berbadan kekar berkulit coklat berambut silver cepak dengan Hitei ate Kumo di keningnya berpiyama bermotif bunga sakura plus Kaca mata hitam nya yang menyembunyikan iris matanya, terlihat dari rautnya bersemangat bernyanyi terdengar aahh..pasti sudah tau terlihat raut orang-orang yang menontonnya yang seperti tersiksa. Dalam batin orang-orang yang mendengar suara nyanyian Pria berpiyama bermotif sakura itu.

'Kupingku pasti rusak!'...'Arrgghhh Kupingku panas!'.

Dan masih banyak batinan-batinan Nista saat mendengar Nyanyian terlalu BAGUS itu...Tapi yang paling tersiksa adalah kedua orang dengan hitei ate Kumo yang masih dalam pertumbuhan..berambut perak jabrik dan merah sepundak yang tepat berada di belakang Pria yang bernyanyi itu.

DUGH BLARR..BUUM

Terdengar suara hantaman keras beruntun di atas panggung yang di ikuti suara nyanyian Pria berkimono itu hilang.

Kita liat kembali ulang apa yang terjadi putar..putar..putar stop!

Dengan semangat tanpa menghiraukan raut orang-orang yang mendengarkan nyanyiannya, Pria berkimono itu bergerak-gerak konyol seperti seorang reper..handal.

Sedang nikmatnya bernyanyi terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang di hiasi kacamata hitam itu, tapi raut kenikmatan itu rusak seketika menjadi raut kesakitan dan terlihat keluarnya air mata yang keluar dari balik cela kaca matanya saat sebuah kepalan tinju berisi yang menyarang di muka tampannya..'menurut dirinya' yang diiringi lagi keluarnya air liur dari mulutnya dan selanjutnya ia merasakan badannya menjebol atap bangunan yang mengarah ke bawah.

Kembali ke Pria berkimono bermotif bunga itu

Semua orang di situ heran saat Pria berkimono itu berhenti bernyanyi di atas panggung dan melihat kepulan debu yang menutupi panggung de depannya, tapi tidak lama raut mereka bahagia dan dengan tergesah-gesah berlalari menjauh dari panggung Nista itu..Pikir mereka. Karna sudah terbebas dari nyanyian yang membuat gendang telinga mereka rusak.

Saat ini kepala berambut cepak Pria berkimono bermotif bunga itu sedang di cengkam oleh telapak tangan besar dari sosok Pria lebih kekar darinya yaitu Raikage yang saat ini berdiri tegak dengan tembok-tembok reruntuhan di sekitarnya dengan debu berterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Akatsuki sedang mengincarmu Bee!,Kau malah tenang-tenang saja seperti ini!"Sembur Raikage..

"Ugh!Brother..kau mengacaukan konser musik Enka ku, Bodoh, Tolol!"Pria berkimono yang di panggil Bee.

**•xx•**

**Pagi Hari**

Konoha..saat ini semua orang penduduk Desa ada juga yang dari luar Desa..terlihat sedang membangun rumah-rumah yang hancur akibat serangan besar-besaran kelompok bernama Akatsuki yang waktu itu mengincar sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi, terlihat beberapa Rumah penduduk yang sudah di bangun. Terlihat dari atas patung muka Yondaime Konoha seperti tempat ungsian.

Terlihat di kedai Icharaku yang sudah di bangun sang Jinchuriki atau sekarang bisa di kenal oleh penduduk Desa Konoha adalah pahlawan mereka karna telah berjasa mengalahkan ke Enam Pain yang waktu itu memborbardir Konoha. Mana Haku biasanya selalu ada Menma pasti di situ ada Haku, dia sedang Sakit demam dan yah...pasti tau dimana Haku sekarang.

Menma dengan lahap memakan Ramen yang di mangkuknya.

"Glup glup glup" Menenggak sisa kuah Ramennya dan tidak lama dua orang pria terlihat berpangkat Chunin yang satu berbadan sedikit gemuk, satunya lagi biasa..dan dengan tenang duduk di samping kanan Menma yang hanya satu kursi yang memisahkan mereka dan mereka berdua tidak menyadari Menma di sampingnya.

"Pesan Dua Ramennya, seperti biasa!"Pria berbadan gemuk bersuara.

"Ini uangnya, Paman!"Seru Menma dan berdiri berniat pergi.

"Hm..tidak biasanya kau tidak menambah, Menma!"Balas Taichi sedikit heran dan memberikan Ramen pesanan dua Chunin itu.

Sekaligus membuat kedua Chunin tersentak kaget mendengar nama'Menma'..yang terdengar familiar di telinga mereka dan dengan cepat ke dua Chunin itu menengok ke kiri dan melihat Menma yang berniat melangkah pergi.

"Tidak Paman!"

"Kau Namikaze Menma!"Salah satu Chunin itu dan Menma yang mendengar Namanya di panggil sepontan menengok ke asal suara yang menyebut Namanya dan memandang bingung ke arah dua Chunin itu.

"Ya!"Kebingungan Menma bertambah, saat kedua Chunin itu serentak merundukkan kepalanya ke arah dirinya dengan tangan di satukan plus sumpit tangan mereka dengan posisi masih duduk di kursinya.

"Terimakasih!"

"Terimakasih!"

Ucap dengan serempak kedua Pria berpangkat Chunin itu masih dengan kepala merunduk ke arah Menma yang sedang bingung.

"Ano..ada apa ya!"Menma bingung melihat itu dengan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Kedua Pria Chunin itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Menma.

"Terimakasih, telah menyelamatkan Kami dari kelompok Akatsuki itu!"Ucap Pria berbadan gemuk dengan senyum di wajahnya dan temannya hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya saja dan menatap Menma dengan senyum.

"Hehehe..t-tidak-tidak-k!"Kiku Menma yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dengan tangan kanan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Terlihat juga pipi Menma yang sedikit memerah.

Masih dengan senyuman, pria berbadan gemuk tiba-tiba meminta tanda tangannya dan sontak hal itu membuat ia bingung lagi.

"Ah!Kebetulan anak ku mengidolakan Menma-san, jadi mohon minta tanda tangannya!"Ucap Teman Chunin pria berbadan gemuk itu ke Menma.

Melihat raut bingung Menma, Chunin berbadan gemuk berinisiatip untuk menjelasjannya.

"Tanda tangan Itu adalah sebuah tanda pengenal kita!"

Menma hanya mengangguk bertanda mengerti, berfikir sedikit dengan mengelus-elus dagunya dan dengan wajah senang saat memikirkan bentuk tanda tangannya dan akhirnya kedua berpangkat Chunin itu dapat tanda tangan Menma secara bergiliran.

**•xx•**

Terlihat di dalam Hutan dekat dari Desa Kumogakure..Empat orang Berjubah awan Merah bisa disebut Akatsuki sedang menuju Desa Kumo.

Ia tidak percaya saat mengetahui kalau ketua Akatsuki sudah tewas alias Mati..yang di beri tahu oleh Naruto pada waktu itu, penasaran hatinya membeludak dan akhirnya pada waktu itu menanyakan 'siapa yang membunuh ketua Akatsuki' ia menebak..orang yang dapat membunuh Ketua Organisasi yang berbahaya, pasti orang itu KUAT sampai bisa mengalahkannya.

Tapi saat akan menjawab pertanyaannya dan melihat raut Naruto yang datar..berubah raut sangat memuakan dan tatapan meremehkan yang di tunjukan hanya pada dirinya itu, membuat dirinya menahan diri untuk tidak men-Chidori mukanya saat itu juga..karna ia masih sayang Nyawanya, Mengingat kemampuan Naruto saat pria bermuka Hiu yang ia tau bernama Kisame. Mengatakan kalau dia yang membunuh sang Legend Sannin Jiraya tanpa perlawanan lebih sengit dari Jiraya. Bahkan dirinya saja susah untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru yang bergelar sama dengan Jiraya.

Ke kagetan sempat mereda dalam dirinya pada waktu itu malah bertambah, Saat Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya siapa yang mengalahkan ketua Akatsuki adalah 'Menma mantan Tim mu dulu!' plus dengan raut muka memuakkan dan tatapan meremehkannya.

Dan itu membuat hati kecilnya merasa tertinggal jauh oleh Rival abadinya.

Saat ini ia sedang mencari keberadaan Jinchuriki Hachibi dan menangkapnya, alias (Misi menangkap Hachibi) seperti di katakan Naruto.

"Karin, bagaimana!?"Kata Sasuke yang memakai jubah Akatsuki..yang sedang meloncat ke dahan-dahan pohon, memimpin di depan mereka kepada Karin yang di belakang samping kanan nya.

"Mungkin di dalam bangunan besar itu? Karna aku merasakan chakra yang besar mungkin di sana Hachibi, tidak mungkin jebakan karna posisi kita belum di ketahui oleh mereka!"Karin menjawab dengan mata menyipit yang di balik kaca matanya. Sama dengan Sasuke..Karin dan dua rekannya Juugo, Suigetsu pun memakai Jubah Akatsuki.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu mendarat dengan mulus di depan, dilihat dari stuktur bangunanya seperti Kuil(Sama tempatnya saat Sasuke vs Killer Be di Canon).

"Disini ya!?"Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan jatuh tertuju pada pintu masuk Bangunan di depannya.

Karin hanya mengangguk meng"iya"kan dan Juugo, Suigetsu hanya memandang sekitar dengan waspada.

Tidak lama seorang Pria berkulit coklat kekar, berkaca mata hitam dan berambut cepak, berpakaian standar Desa Kumo tidak lupa Hitei ate berlambang Desa Kumonya. Terlihat Enam pedang yang di sarungkan di punggungnya dan jangan tinggalkan Syal putih yang bertengger manis yang melingkar di lehernya(lihat penampilan Killer Be).

"Pagi yang cerah membuat kita Semangat, Ok!"Pria kekar itu melangkah ke arah depan Sasuke dan anggota kelompoknya. Sambil berbicara dipadukan dengan sair Enka khas (Killer Be) diiringi kedua tangan nya mengikuti nada-nada yang ia nyanyikan.

Alis nya menikuk tajam saat baru menyadari dan melihat pakaian bocah-bocah di depannya,'Jubah hitam, awan Merah! Akatsuki.'Batin Killer Be waspada walau di lihat dari postur tubuhnya biasa-biasa saja.

Karin yang melihat kelalukan Pria kekar di depannya hanya berkeringat sebesar biji jagung, Suigetsu pun sama. Juugo hanya diam menatap Pria kekar di depannya.

Sasuke melangkah maju dua langkah menghiraukan kejadian tadi ia lihat.

"Apa kau Jinchuriki Hachibi!"

**•xx•**

"Naruto-sama, kenapa tidak Tuan saja yang menangkap Jinchuriki Hachibi itu. Walau Sasuke-kun renkarnasi anak** dia** tetap saja saat ini belum tandingan Jinchuriki Hachibi itu."Zetsu bersuara kepada Tuannya yang di samping kirinya.

"Mudah saja aku menangkap Jinchuriki Hachibi itu, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang menarik kalau aku dalam sekejap menangkap ke Sembilan Bijuu itu..jadi NIKMATI saja, Zetsu!"Naruto menjawab dengan datar dan dingin, terlihat iris merahnya memandang ke depan tepatnya ke arah tempat Killer Be dan Sasuke yang sedang berhadapan.

Zetsu hanya diam karna ia tau kalau dia buka suara lagi saat ini mungkin keberadaannya di Dunia ini akan di hapus oleh Tuannya.

Saat ini mereka berdua di atas bukit kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat Killer Be dan Sasuke dengan kelompoknya yang saat ini berhadapan. Naruto dengan pakaian khas nya dan Zetsu dengan jubah Akatsukinya

**•xx•**

Obito saat ini dirinya sedang berbaring di atas kasur yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang minim cahaya tersebut, dengan beberapa perban yang membalut tubuhnya dan terlihat di ruangan itu seperti ruangan labolatrium.

Kita lihat sebuah lemari berukuran sedang yang berada di samping kanannya dekat tembok, terlihat beberapa toples yang berjejer rapih..yang hampir memenuhi tempat lemari itu. Terdapat isi toples itu sebuah air/cairan hijau bening dan juga terdapat bola Mata Sharingan di dalam masing-masing toples itu. Tapi terlihat ada Tiga Toples yang hanya berisi cairan hijau bening..saja.

Saat ini dirinya tidak sedang memakai topeng lolipop nya yang berwarna orange itu..yang saat ini memperlihatkan mata kanan nya dan Kirinya di balut perban.

'Sebentar lagi!?"Batin Obito.

Tepat setelah menenangkan ardenali setelah bertarung singkat dengan sosok bernama Naruto itu, Obito mengKamui dirinya pergi dari tepi Danau itu.

Kembali muncul dengan pusaran angin lembut di ruangan persembunyiannya yang hanya ia tau, setelah membulatkan tujuannya dirinya mengambil Tiga toples berisi cairan yang di dalamnya terdapat Bola Mata Mangekyou Sharingan dengan pola berbeda-beda. Dan mentranplantasi bola Mata Mangekyo Sharingan itu ke Matanya dan lubang Matanya yang kosong.

Itu pun dirinya dengan susah payah untuk mendapatkan mata Mangekyou Sharingan itu, dari harus mencopot dan memasang bola Mata Sharingan yang berada di masing-masing toples itu ke pada lubang Matanya dan mencoba membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan dan hasilnya memuaskan. Dari Dua puluh toples berisi cairan hijau bening yang terdapat di dalamnya bola Mata Sharingan, hanya Tiga bola Mata Sharingan yang mampu berevolusi ke tingkat Mangekyou Sharingan..yang ia tuju dan itu pun menguras waktu dirinya selama Lima Tahun Lamanya dari peristiwa pembantaian Klan Uchiha.

**•xx•**

Kembali ke Sasuke dan kelompoknya

Sharingan yang sudah aktif dari tadi mengikuti gerakan Killer Be Jinchuriki Hachibi di depannya, mata berhias Sharingannya membulat saat lawannya menghilang dari hadapannyan. Dengan cepat mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan dengan grakan slow...ia melihat ujung lancip pedang lawannya yang mengkilap karna pantulan cahaya Matahari yang tepat di depannya dengan jarak tinggal Satu Meter dari Mata kanannya.

SYUUT

STAB STAB STAB

Dengan reflek alami dirinya Sasuke dengan cepat memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk menghindari lesatan pedang tadi. Terlihat sedikit darah setetes yang keluar dari luka sayatan kecil di tulang pipi nya dan diringi jump ke kiri secara beruntun saat Killer Be melesatkan lagi ke Lima pedangnya.

TRANG TRANG TRANG

Benturan Pedang Kusanagi Sasuke dengan ke Enam pedang Killer Be. Saat Killer Be menyerang dengan beruntun dengan ke Enam pedangnya sekaligus, bahkan sudah dengan Sharingan tetap kecepatan dan ke akuratan dalam Kinjutsu Killer Be masih susah, untuk di imbangi olehnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melengkungkan badannya (seperti gerakan AYANG) ke belakang saat Mata Sharingan nya melihat sebuah tebasan dari dua sisi ke arahnya.

WHUUSS

Diiringi dirinya meloncat salto ke belakang saat tebasan itu melewatinya, menghirup udara secukupnya di iringi merapal Handseal dan sekali semburan nafas keluar sebuah bola Api berukuran Tiga kali lipat dari biasanya..ke arah Killer Be.

BLAR

Tap

Mendarat mulus mengakibatkan jubah Akatsukinya bergerak mengikuti gerakannya. Mata Sharingannya tetap menatap kepulan debu asap yang tidak jauh di depannya. Ia tau pertarungan ini belum berakhir dengan cepat.

'Sasuke-kun, keren!'Batin Karin dengan pipi merona saat melihat Sasuke menyemburkan Bola Api dari mulutnya yang terlihat Keren di Matanya. Juugo hanya diam melihat Sasuke dan Killer Be yang saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka. Suigetsu hanya diam sama seperti Juugo dengan tangan kananya menggenggam gagang Kubikiribochu nya dengan erat.

•

Sedang menikmati melihat pertarungan Kinjutsu tingkat tinggi yang tidak jauh di depannya. Tiba-tiba Naruto meringis kesakitan.

'Ugh! Hebat, ternyata di sana banyak juga Orang-orang tangguh. Sampai Reibi kalah satu lawan satu. Khukhukhu! Membuat darahku mendidih saja!'Batin Naruto masih meringis dan sekaligus senang. Memang pada waktu bertemu Reibi, Naruto menghubungkan perasaan apa yang inang Reibi lakukan ya..semacam berbagi penglihatan dan perasaan lainnya, dan hal itu juga ia merasakan apa yang inang Reibi rasakan, pada saat ini.

Dan juga ia dengan mudah memutuskan hubungan itu dari Reibi kalau ia mau. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi untuk sementara waktu ini.

Zetsu yang di sampingnya hanya berkeringat dingin. Melihat raut Naruto yang tadinya meringis seperti menahan kesakitan tapi beberapa detik raut kesakitan itu berubah menjadi raut senang maniak, kejam.

•

•

•

**T.B.C**

**A/N : Inilah Chapter 12!**

**Tentang siapa Naruto itu akan terjawab mungkin Tiga atau Empat Chapter lagi.**

**Pair ? Hmm..Mungkin Naruto tidak punya, tapi aku pertimbangkan ke depannya.**

**Terimakasih para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini dan juga terimakasih saran dan membuat author semangat..buat lanjutin fic Legend Uzumaki Naruto, ini yang sudah sampe Ch 12.**

**Dan maaf kalau ada kata yang tidak nyambung dan hilang.**

**Info mungkin beberapa hari setelah ch 12 ini, Fic The King of Yokai akan update Ch 2.**

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.(Kalau aku sehat)**

**©yusufnur321**


End file.
